Sink or Swim
by by10433
Summary: Kidnapped from the Rhûn sea, rescued by a company of dwarves, and sent on an impossible quest. Thessalia didn't know how she landed herself in this mess. She has to choose between her duty to her people and her duty to her heart. She can either lead the merfolk like she was born to do, or she can follow a dwarvish king and possibly find love. Will she sink or will she swim?
1. Du Bekâr

Author's Note:

Hey Y'all, I'll start off by disclaiming that everything here belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Only original characters and a few tweaks to the plot are from me. **_Khuzdûl_** , or Dwarvish,is bolded and italicized, _Sindarin_ , or Elvish, is italicized, and **Black Speech** is bolded. Any translations will be provided at the end of the chapter as they appear chronologically.

\- Enjoy

* * *

The darkness began to subside but the light that she could see was filtered through a thick burlap sack. She had no idea how long she had been in that sack or where she was headed, but it couldn't be good. She hadn't eaten in days and her limbs were tangled together with the constant feeling of pins and needles. As she was carried even further from her home, the sack she was in was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. She let out a groan as she landed on her shoulder, which resulted in yet another kick to her head.

That horrid man had tied a gag around her mouth to prevent her from calling out, but it seemed like every time she breathed too loudly, she would receive another bruise or cracked rib. Her captor, spoke with another man for a few minutes and then she felt him haul the sack back up onto his shoulder once more. How long had they been traveling? It had to be many months by now, but she was unable to keep track of the days that went by. As her vision swam and her head became fuzzy again, she could faintly hear a man's voice.

"Welcome to Bree, sir."

* * *

A dark figure came upon Bag End on a humid summer night, drawn there by a distinctive mark on a door. The birds had quieted down for the night, but the crickets chirped and a calm breeze rustled gently through the lush little corner of Middle Earth. The figure stopped outside the window of the hobbit hole he had come upon and listened to the singing and merriment coming from inside. He wasn't one to join celebrations, quite the contrary actually. He was often known for causing the wave of silence that swept over a raucous crowd when he entered a room. A somber air seemed to follow him everywhere he went, and so he waited a moment or two to let them have their fun, then knocked heavily on the thick, wooden door. He heard that familiar, tangible hush fall upon those inside the little hobbit hole. The door opened and the deep baritone voice of the traveler spoke,

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door," the dark figure spoke. He took in the little home around him. The hallways were circular and the ceilings very low, but what else could he expect from a halfling? He divested himself of his heavy cloak, greeting some of the guests that had gathered to meet him in the doorway.

"Mark?" The hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, said. "There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" The hobbit moved to check the front door for said mark when the old wizard, Gandalf the Grey, closed it before he was able. The tall wizard had put this little gathering of dwarves together, without his consent, mind you, and Bilbo was not very pleased. He ran a hand through his short, curly hair and rested his hands in his suspenders, trying to regain his self control. He could feel his anxiety rising as the number of guests in Bag End steadily increased throughout the evening. Hobbits were known for their amicable nature, and Bilbo was very much trying to honor his kind by retaining some semblance of self control.

Gandalf looked down on the hobbit apologetically. Bilbo looked over at the confident, if not highly intimidating, dwarf in front of him. He had worn a black cloak and a dark tunic under that. He had large black boots that thumped when he took a step, and he had hair the matched his demeanor. His hair was black, or at least a very dark shade of brown, and he had two regal-looking braids ending in silver beads on either side of his face. His bead was short and well-kept, unlike many of the other dwarves who had very long beards. He was also taller than most other dwarves, standing many inches taller than the small hobbit.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," the wizard finally spoke. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf introduced. He knew Thorin would be skeptical of his choice in the fourteenth member of their company, but he was confident he had made the right choice. Bilbo Baggins was entirely more than he seemed.

Thorin turned his attention back to the hobbit then spoke to Bilbo directly,

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?" he asked, looking Bilbo up and down, trying to gauge if he had the strength or conformation of a fighter.

"Pardon me?" Fighting? Why was he being asked about fighting, Bilbo thought. No respectable hobbit engaged in fighting or any sort of adventurous deeds. No, certainly not, and he was no exception.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin pressed, circling the unnerved hobbit like a vulture, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I, um, fail to see why that's relevant" Bilbo responded, trying not to feel intimidated by the large dwarf.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin announced, and laughter broke out from the dwarves behind him. Thorin and the company moved to dining room where he took the seat at the head of the table. The twelve dwarves gathered around the table, taking their seats and listening closely as a child waiting for the bedtime story.

"What news from the meeting of Ered Luin?" Balin began. Balin was a very old dwarf, and one of Thorin's closest friends. "Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin replied. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms." He was met with relief from the other dwarves, who were glad to know that all the dwarf kingdoms had gone to listen to what Thorin brought before them.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin, a large dwarf with a bald, tattooed scalp and a permanent scowl, asked. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone" Thorin replied, looking down at a mug of ale that had been placed before him.

"You- you're going on a quest?" Bilbo tentatively asked. Maybe that was why all these dwarves decided to congregate in his home, he pondered.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" Gandalf requested just then, and Bilbo nodded his head and went to fetch a few more candles from another room. Gandalf produced an old map from his robes and laid it out before the company. The map depicted the Lonely Mountain, the homeland of the dwarves that was taken from them in the most horrific manner.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a solitary peak," Gandalf said as he pointed to the figure on the map.

"The... Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read over Gandalf's arm as he returned with the candles. He had never heard of the Lonely Mountain. Perhaps that was where these dwarves were headed, he concluded.

"Aye," Glóin, a large dwarf with an equally large, red beard, said. "Óin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." The dwarves around the table grumbled and began talking amongst each other. Óin, a normally more reserved dwarf with two intricate braids comprising his grey beard, spoke up over his companions to add his piece.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," he concluded. Bilbo, who had gone into the room beside the dwarves for a little more space, perked up his ears when he heard the word 'beast.'

"Uh," the hobbit inquired, "what beast?" He turned to the dwarves and Bofur faced the hobbit with his pipe in hand and a casual lean in his chair.

"Oh, that would be in reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," he said, nodding to the hobbit as he took a drag from his pipe. "Airborne fire-breather," the dwarf continued, "Teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," the hobbit quickly added. Suddenly, Ori, the youngest dwarf with a short and ragged-looking auburn beard stood up.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" he exclaimed, inciting loud guffaws and agreement from the company.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen," Balin reminded them, bringing the laughter to a halt. "Nor thirteen of the best, nor brightest... " he added. The dwarves erupted into argument then, insulted by Balin's comment, until Fili spoke up.

"We may be few in number," the tan-haired dwarf conceded, "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company!" Kili, Fili's brother added. "Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

"Oh, uh, well, well, no I wouldn't say- " Gandalf stuttered.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. "Go on, give us a number!" Arguments and fighting broke out amongst the dwarves, each arguing how many dragons they thought the wizard may or may not have slain in his time. The shouting escalated and Bilbo's attempt to quiet them down fell on deaf ears. The yelling and arguing mounted until Thorin rose out of his seat, having had enough of their bickering.

" _ **Shazara!**_ " he shouted over the company, everyone instantly falling silent. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" All were silent as they listened to their leader. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" he shouted. The dwarves erupted in their own shouts, encouraged by their leader.

" _ **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!**_ " Thorin roared.

"You forget that the front gate is sealed," Balin mentioned, extinguishing the excitement yet again. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said cryptically as he presented a key the he had produced, seemingly from nowhere.

"How came you by this?" Thorin's gruff voice whispered.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping," Gandalf answered. "It is yours now." Gandalf passed the key to Thorin, who took it with pride and stowed it in his pocket. After seeing the key Fili spoke up.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." he said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf supplied in reference to the weathered map.

"There's another way in," Kili grinned, throwing his arm around his brother.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can."

* * *

 _ **Shazara**_ = Silence

 _ **Du Bekâr**_ = To Arms


	2. Introductions

Gandalf pulled his steed up alongside Thorin's pony at the head of the caravan. They had been traveling on the East road out of the Shire for quite some time. They had left Bag End without Bilbo Baggins and many of the company took wagers as to whether or not the little hobbit would turn up. Gandalf had tried his best to convince the hobbit to join them, but Bilbo seemed adamant in his wish to stay in Bag End. As it so happened, Bilbo mustered his courage at some point that next morning and ran after the company, signing a contract that Balin, the old white-haired dwarf drew up, making him the fourteenth member of the company. He would have been the fifteenth, but Gandalf would sign no contracts. Must be a wizard thing, Bilbo thought.

"I suggest we stay in Bree for the night. The company has seemed to tire from our long ride today," Gandalf suggested. Thorin looked at him with a look that displayed his desire to keep traveling, but he glanced back at his company and begrudgingly agreed. Their heads were starting to bob from exhaustion and no one had the energy to chat anymore.

"We will stop here tonight and stay in the inn," Thorin announced to the company and was met with sighs of relief. Bilbo was the most relieved as he had never traveled by pony and was extremely sore and wished more than anything to stretch his legs. They entered through the town's tall gates and made their way to the Prancing Pony. It wasn't the nicest establishment, but it was a place to stay and a roof over their heads. They were eyed suspiciously by the old inn keeper and his wife, as well as many of the patrons there, when the company filed inside. They were given two large rooms, however, to split amongst them. They payed the inn keeper for the rooms and some dinner, and headed up the stairs to find their rooms at the end of a long hallway.

The dwarves bedded down in the rooms available and Gandalf volunteered to keep watch, as wizards did not need as much sleep. Thorin, the leader of the group, chose to stay in the first room with his two nephews, Fili and Kili, Gandalf, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, and the hobbit. He looked over to his nephews and thought back to his younger sister Dís. He had promised to bring them back safely, and that is what he would do. He brought them along, against his better judgment, but their fighting skills and loyalty were invaluable to their quest. He assumed that the dwarves staying in the other room were asleep by now, so he let his eyes close and fell into an unrestful sleep that was plagued with visions of dragonfire.

* * *

Rather than light being what woke her from her pain-induced sleep, a stench of horse manure and sweaty mean roused her. She was still in that accursed sack, but she was at least lying on a flat surface now. She could hear faint voices somewhere and there were no noises close to her that would indicate her captor was in the room.

She groaned softly around the gag as she shifted her shoulder so she could lay flat on her back. Her hands were tied in front of her and rested on her stomach as her legs pressed against them from above. She could touch her forehead to her knees with how close they were, and she still could not feel them. Her neck was sore from the tight bun that rested at the base of her neck. She had cried during the first leg of their journey, scared for her life and never having traveled this far from home.

She pulled herself together in this private moment she had been allowed away from her kidnapper. She mentally smacked her her own cheek for crying and not trying to come up with an escape plan. She didn't know when that disgusting man would be back, so with the time she had left, she observed the sounds and smells around her and carefully pieced together any information she could about her situation. She began to combine this information and spent the rest of her time alone carefully planning her best chance for escape.

* * *

As the sun rose in the sky, Thorin felt himself jolt from his sleep as Glóin rushed into the room where his half of the company had slept.

"Thorin! I was looking out the window of our room," he pointed down the hall where the rest of the dwarves had stayed, "I think there's a kidnapping in progress!" Glóin stared at his leader, huffing and puffing, waiting for his orders.

"What are you talking about, Gloin? We do not have the time to meddle in the dealings of men" Thorin replied sleepily. However, he could hear the dwarves around him scrambling to the windows. He got up and pushed his way the window to peer out, and indeed there was a kidnapping taking place. A large man was hauling a person in a brown sack over his shoulder with great difficulty, all the while craning his head around and hoping to go unnoticed. He elbowed part of the bag and they heard a woman's cry.

"I will not sit here while a maiden is in danger!" Fili exclaimed as he and Kili were the first ones out the door and into the hall. Curse their heroic tendencies, Thorin thought angrily. Thorin and the others rushed out after them and into the muddy street where they had seen the man carrying the woman in the sack.

"You! Stop!" Kili shouted. The man, who was a large, portly brute with a permanent sneer on his face and an ugly cut down his cheek, looked up, startled. He took off around the corner of a building as fast as he could toward the gate leading out of the town. Kili rounded the building and took out his bow. He shot the man in the leg, bringing him down to his knees and causing him to drop the sack. Another cry came from the bag as Thorin approached the trapped woman and the company set upon her kidnapper. Thorin used his sword to cut the ties holding the sack closed and saw the scared eyes of a young woman with a gag around her mouth and multiple cuts and bruises. He helped her scramble out of the bag and steadied her on her feet, untying the gag so that she could speak again and unbinding her hands.

"Thank you," she sighed hoarsely and Thorin moved to let go of her but her legs seemed to crumple beneath her. He caught her in his arms and held her up once more by her upper arms as they turned to where the company had subdued her captor. They had bound his hands and made him kneel in the dirt, at the mercy of the company's anger.

"What should we do with this piece of filth?" Dwalin, the intimidating, bald dwarf said as he held his ax against the man's throat. All eyes turned to the woman who was shaking in Thorin's grasp. She didn't speak, only looked at the man who had hauled her about for months on end, only giving her enough food and water to survive and beating her should she ever make noise. She didn't like to take lives unnecessarily, but he knew her secret and did not want that information to get out. So she remained silent and let the dwarves decide amongst themselves.

"Turn him over to me, master Dwalin, and I shall make sure the authorities are made aware of the situation," Gandalf spoke up as he gripped the back of the man's tunic and forced him up and back toward the inn. Óin, the healer of the group, made his way to the woman to inspect her for injuries. He took in her shaking legs, cuts, bruises, and hollowed cheeks. She definitely hadn't been treated like a lady should, he thought sadly.

"Are you alright, lassie?" he asked as he took her from Thorin. She gazed at the kind-looking dwarf. He was an older dwarf with grey hair and an air about him that demonstrated his wise and kind nature. He used a small trumpet that he held to his ear, and so she assumed he must be hard of hearing. Old age would to that to you.

"Yes, I think I'm alright, just some bruises" the woman responded, her voice thick in her throat from disuse. In truth, she probably had a concussion and some bruised ribs as well, but she didn't want to be thoroughly inspected by strange dwarves.

"Well alright then. What be your name, dear?" the dwarf asked, sending a reassuring smile to the frail-looking woman in front of him.

"My name is Thessalia," she said as she looked over the company of thirteen dwarves and one smaller and thinner-looking dwarf. They were an odd assortment of travelers, that was for sure, but she was thankful that someone had finally noticed her predicament.

It was then that Thorin approached her again and looked down at the maiden they had rescued.

"We move out when Gandalf returns," he spoke to the company, then turned to Thessalia. "Make your way back to the inn, we will provide you with coin so that you may stay in the inn another night or so if need be." Thorin did not want to waste any more time than they already had.

"Wait!" Thessalia cried as she fell to her knees and out of Óin's grip. "Take me with you. I was taken from my home and carried for months in a direction I know not. I have no food nor supplies or knowledge of how to return home. I promise if you let me travel with you, only as long as I can find my bearings and my direction, I will help in whatever way I can!" She gave the leader a pleading look, hoping he would take pity on her situation.

Thorin looked at the human woman, it was hard not to pity her. But bring her along? She wouldn't last a day! She would only slow them down and distract the company. No, she was definitely not coming.

"Please, I know a little about healing and I can defend myself if I need to, just please don't leave me here," she said with tears in her eyes. Normally she wouldn't overplay the helpless maiden act, after all she was the leader of her kingdom's defenses, and she hated feeling helpless. But she would resign herself to do what she must in order to find her way back. She knew that dwarves were protective of their women and so she relied heavily on that fact.

The company took in the woman they had rescued as she knelt in the mud with nothing but tattered, oversized men's clothes and no shoes. Her hair was tied back in a low bun and a white kerchief wrapped around her head to conceal most of her hair. Her cerulean blue eyes glistened with unshed tears and her sorrowful expression weighed on their hearts.

"Please, Uncle! We'll protect her on the road and she won't be a problem at all," Fili said. Murmurs of agreement arose from the company and Thorin looked down at the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose. He gave a deep, exasperated sigh.

"Fine. She may travel with us for now," he then turned to the woman again. "But the second you become more trouble than you're worth, we are leaving you behind, no matter where we find ourselves at the time. Do you understand?" Thessalia nodded her head vigorously. Fili and Kili came to her side to lift her up out of the dirt and onto her shaky legs.

"Thank you" Thessa said to Thorin in a small voice, but a rough scoff was her only answer from the dwarf king. As she watched him walk away from her, she admired his long raven hair that hung in waves down his back. She hadn't met any dwarves in her long life, but she could tell that he was rather tall for a dwarf, but no less gruff and intimidating.

"Ah, I see we have found ourselves another travelling companion," Gandalf spoke as he rejoined the company. Thessalia looked up to the see the figure who took her kidnapper away. He was very tall, made taller by his pointed grey hat, and carried a large wooden staff. His long grey hair hung over his shoulders and a smile pulled up the slightly sagging skin of his cheeks.

"Welcome my dear, my name is Gandalf the Grey, and who might you be?" Gandalf inquired with a small twinkle in his light blue eyes. Thessalia didn't know him, but she felt that this old man was trustworthy for some reason.

"I'm Thessalia, but my friends call me Thessa" the woman said with a small smile.

"A beautiful name, it is a pleasure to meet you my dear," Gandalf smiled and then turned to the group of dwarves, "and now we should all collect our things from the inn and be on our way." Thorin nodded to Gandalf and began giving out directions. Soon everyone headed back toward the inn and the company prepared themselves to get back on the road and out of Bree. Fili and Kili left Thessa to stand on her own when she told them she would be fine without their supporting her to stand alone on her shaking legs. It was harder than it looked, using legs. She had been hauled out of the water by her captor and stuffed in that burlap sack, and so trading her tail for legs was her only option. She missed her tail greatly and had no experience walking with human legs, but she would have to learn on the road.

As they saddled the ponies, Thessa had to stand away from the group and against the gate in order to hold herself up on her quivering legs. It seemed that standing stationary without any support was really sapping what energy she had left. The lack of food was also causing her head to feel fuzzy and her hands to shake slightly.

"Your legs doing alright, lassie?" Glóin said as he approached Thessa. She looked up at the red-haired dwarf approaching her. He seemed friendly and she thought his large red beard, that was partitioned in smaller sections with clips or ties of some sort, was very interesting.

"Yes, thank you. I think I'm just not accustomed to using my legs lately, as I have been stuffed in a sack for some months," she offered with a small smile. She honestly shouldn't make light of her ordeal, it really wasn't much fun at all, but she was sure they knew that.

"Well can ya ride a pony then, or would that be too much for ya right now?" Glóin asked with concern. He did not think she could ride a pony on her own if she could hardly stand. She was light enough to ride with one of their company, save for Bombur of course. He could probably break the back of a pony himself.

"I don't know" she replied with a slight frown. She had never ridden a pony and did not want to admit that fact either. She also didn't feel comfortable straddling another animal. Her kind were gentle in nature and valued all life. Using another animal in that way would be difficult for her to stomach, but walking was not an option right now.

"Don't worry Glóin!" Fili called over to the red-haired dwarf from the pony he was saddling, "She can ride with me!" Fili gave Thessa a small wink and came over to help her walk over to the pony they were to ride. He had sandy blond hair that was long and hung down past his shoulders, like the rest of the dwarves it seemed. He also had a beard the was shorter in the middle at the point of his chin, but the sides were longer and hung in two small braids. He was actually quite handsome for a dwarf and she couldn't help but notice his uncanny similarity to both his brother, Kili, and both of their resemblances to Thorin. They must be related somehow, she thought.

He hefted her onto the pony and then swung up behind her as he grabbed hold of the reins. Thorin, who was watching their interaction, looked over the rest of the company and called for them to move out. He didn't like how Fili was acting so friendly with the strange woman. They did not know who she was and he didn't trust her. He took his place at the head of the company and lead them out the front gates.


	3. Making Friends

They had been traveling for a couple hours now and there had been some light chatter amongst the dwarves during that time. No one had spoken to Thessa as she had fallen asleep soon after they had hit the road and had only just awoke. She was very tired and she was easily able to drift off to sleep while leaning against Fili. The swaying motion of the pony almost reminded her of the soft waves of the water back home. She still didn't know where they were, but she did know that it was at least past midday.

"Thessalia, if you don't mind my asking, how did you come to be in that man's sack?" Ori asked from the pony beside her. She glanced back to where the voice had come from and rested her eyes on the young dwarf on her left. He was obviously the youngest, with light red hair and a short beard to match. He was quiet and polite, but he had a little spunk to him.

"Well- I'm sorry I don't know names very well yet, what's your name?" Thessa asked the young dwarf.

"Oh! Ori, my lady" Ori responded. All the dwarves then started introducing themselves since they had forgotten to earlier with all the commotion.

"Well, Ori," Thessa said, "that man had kidnapped me from my home some months ago. I actually do not know how long ago it was, but it was not the best experience I've had in a while." The other dwarves chuckled at her answer. She had been through quite an ordeal but she still had a sense of humor about her. Ori was a young dwarf and he was very kind, Thessa noted. She also noted how Dori and Nori kept a close eye on him. The three of them were probably brothers, she noted to herself.

"And where is your home, my lady?" Fili asked from behind her.

"I am from a small village by the sea of Rhûn. Where are we now? I have no idea where that horrid man was taking me," Thessa asked.

"We are travelling on the Great East road toward the Misty Mountains, miss." Dori, the dwarf with shorter grey hair that was decorated with many intricate braids, said. Thessa had no idea what that meant, but she nodded anyway. She felt she could at least partially trust these dwarves and as long as they could help her find a way back home, so she would stick with them. Although, she was too embarrassed to ask where the Misty Mountains were or where the sea of Rhûn was in relation to that. The company rode on in relative silence for a few more hours until the sun was close to setting in the west. Thorin let them pass some bread and jerky down the line since he did not want to halt their progress to eat. He figured they had wasted enough time as it was and looked for any opportunity to catch up on those missed minutes.

"We'll make camp there for the night," Thorin called from the front of the group as he pointed to a small area lined with trees just a little way away. The company made their way to the place Thorin had selected and dismounted their ponies and went about setting up camp. Fili hopped down from the pony he had rode with Thessa and then promptly reached up to help her dismount the pony as well.

"Thank you, Fili" Thessa said with a soft smile, although as soon as her feet hit the ground, the rest of her body did as well.

"Thessalia!" Fili said as reached down to help her up again. The rest of the company gathered around at the commotion to see if Thessa was alright. Thorin made his way to where Thessa and Fili were.

"What's going on here?" Thorin demanded. He glared at Thessa as she was being supported by his nephew. It definitely didn't look good on her part, needing to be supported all the time.

"There's nothing wrong, Uncle, her legs are still just a little weak from not using them for quite some time," Fili explained. Thessa shot him a grateful smile, but it disappeared when she looked back to Thorin.

"You better regain your strength, woman. We do not have a nanny to carry you around." Thorin turned his back and went to go speak with Gandalf. He did not want any member of the company distracted by her or unable to defend themselves if they had to carry her around everywhere. He would also need to keep an eye on his nephews, they seemed to gravitate toward that woman and that did not sit well with him.

Thessa turned to Kili who had been standing beside her and Fili, "I don't think he likes me very much." Kili looked at the woman and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's not as bad as he seems," Kili said lightheartedly as Fili helped her to sit on a log by the fire while he joined his brother to take care of their mounts. Thessa directed her attention to the dwarves moving around her and her gaze connected with Thorin's from across the fire where he stood by Gandalf. He frowned at her and turned away, leaving Thessa wondering what she had done to upset him.

Thorin had been keeping an eye on the quiet woman they had rescued. He had to admit, she was beautiful, in a homely sort of way. Her hair was tied back within the white kerchief and she was still wearing the tattered clothes they found her wearing. She was obviously a common woman that came from a poor family. Farmers most likely, he thought. She had a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and he noticed that her eyes were a bright cerulean blue, not unlike the waters of the shallow seas. She was fairly thin, most likely because her kidnapper had been starving her for months on end. When her eyes met his, his breath caught in his throat for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes for but a moment and Thorin could not look away from her. He frowned though and turned away from her after what felt like an eternity, but was probably more like a few seconds. Why did he react like that? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked off away from the fire.

"How are you feeling, lass?" Óin asked as he sat down beside Thessa on the log, turning his trumpet toward her.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Óin" Thessa smiled, "but I feel like I've upset your leader" she sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. If she didn't warm u to him quick, he might make good on his threat and leave her on the side of the road.

"Don't worry about him, lass. How about you tell me something about yourself, just so I can get to know you a little better. But you'll have to speak up!" Óin showed her his trumpet that he used to hear.

Thessa giggled at the older dwarf and thought about his request. What should she tell him? She didn't like sharing too much information with people she didn't know very well. But she had to tell him something.

"Hmm... well let's see. I hate the cold. Summer is my favorite season and I can't stand the winter time" she said with a laugh. Óin chuckled as well and patted her on the shoulder as he moved to stand.

"Aye, me too lass, me too" he smiled at Thessa as he moved to help his brother, Gloin, with something. Fili and Kili had returned to sit by the fire, one on each side of her. The rest of the company also seemed to have finished their tasks and were gathering by the flames. Suddenly there was a cry in the distance. A shrill cry that she had never heard before. The small dwarf, which did not really appear like a dwarf to her at all, but something else entirely, jerked his head up and asked,

"What was that?"

"Orcs," Kili responded with a devious grin. "Throat cutters, they come in the wee small hours, no screams just lots of blood." Kili was obviously trying to scare Bilbo a bit, but Thessa was scared as well. She had only ever heard of Orcs and had never actually seen one since they didn't like water too much.

"You think a night raid of orcs is funny?" Thorin growled as he walked up to the group. Kili suddenly felt terrible and tried to explain to his uncle that he was only jesting and meant nothing by it.

"No, you know nothing of the world," Thorin said, obviously disappointed in his youngest nephew. Thessa glanced over to Kili and saw his sad expression. He had the same dark hair as Thorin and he had no beard, unlike his brother. He was also fairly handsome, Thessa thought, it must run in the family. Just then Balin spoke up. Thessa looked across the small fire to the old dwarf with his long white beard as he addressed Kili.

"Don't mid him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." They all gazed after their leader as he moved to stand away from the group by a small cliff ledge, the moon illuminating is regal stature. They turned their attention back to Balin as he continued speaking.

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler." Everyone looked around at each other, those who knew of the pale orc shuddered with either memories of the beast or stories they had heard. Thessa had never heard of Azog, but if his name frightened the other dwarves, then she wanted nothing to do with him.

"The giant, Gundabad orc," Balin continued, "Had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began… by beheading the king." Thessa's eyes went wide, she had put together that Thorin was of the royal line, which must be Durin's line based on the story, and so the king must have been Thorin's father or grandfather.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him." Thessa glanced over to Thorin again, both pity and sadness in her heart for the dwarf. She could barely imagine what it would be like to lose her mother.

"A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Thessa and the others were looking to Balin with rapt attention. Thessa was learning so much about the company's leader, as was Bilbo, and the rest of the company had heard the story before, but leaned forward from their spots by the fire to hear Balin nonetheless.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one... I could call king," Balin finished. Most of the company was standing now and all eyes were on Thorin as he turned back to face the company.

Thorin had heard Balin's recounting of the battle and he felt the loss rise up from the depths of his memories once more. He pushed them back down, however, and turned toward his company. He glanced over them and saw their looks of admiration, including the awestruck look on Thessalia's face. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of pride when he saw her reaction to the tale. He strode back over to the fire and took a seat across from said woman.

Bombur had prepared their dinner while Balin told his story and was now passing bowls around to the company. Thessa accepted a bowl of the soup from Kili and smiled softly at him. She saw that there was some type of meat in the stew and so she decided to forego dinner that night. Her kind did not eat other creatures, it was horrid and barbaric to her. Thorin saw her set the bowl down and a confused look passed across his face. She was skinny enough as it was, why was she not eating? Was their meager soup not good enough for her? Thorin tried to banish all thoughts of the woman from his mind as he went to finish his share of the soup. Somehow thoughts of her wiggled their way into his mind, despite his best efforts to remain focused on the task at hand.

"So Thessalia," Bofur started.

"Please, call me Thessa, Thessalia can be a mouthful," Thessa offered with a smile. She had not spoke with Bofur yet, but he seemed to be the comedian of the group and always wore a silly looking hat that made Thessa laugh when she thought about it. It was easily to tell the dwarves apart when she organized them by hair color and beard length in her mind.

"So, Thessa," Bofur amended with a smile, "Tell us about your home. Do you have a family waiting for you?" Thessa glanced around the company for she was now the center of attention once more and she had to think carefully about her answer. She obviously couldn't reveal to them where she truly lived, so she thought to make it close enough to the truth to be believable. She missed her home greatly, and she knew her mother was probably in a panic now that she was gone. She needed to make her way home soon, she didn't want her people to believe her to be dead.

"Home for me is a small village by the sea, and I have only a mother, no siblings," she smiled sadly. She had always wanted a sister, but siblings were rare amongst her people. Valenia was the closest thing she had to a sister, she was her sister-in-arms and fought loyally beside Thessa for many years.

"What about your father?" Gloin asked. Thessa had always wondered about that herself, actually. No men lived in their kingdom, it was only women, so she never knew who her father was. All she knew was that he had brown hair like hers since her mother's hair was strawberry blonde.

"I don't know," she replied honestly, "I've never met him." The company seemed a little surprised by her answer, but didn't want to press her for more information.

"How about a song to cheer everyone up!" Kili asked her just then. Oh no, she thought, anything but that. Nothing good ever happened when she sang.

"I'm sorry," Thessa said with a small smile, "but I'm a terrible singer, trust me, you wouldn't want to hear it at all." She glanced over to the wizard who was looking at her with a knowing smile. She thought for a moment that Gandalf might know something more about her, and that worried her greatly. But, how could he? She hadn't done or said anything to reveal herself. She brushed off the thought though as she heard protests coming from all around her.

"Come on, please?" Ori said

"All women can sing!" Dwalin added.

"We promise not to laugh if you sing for us! No matter how bad you think you might sound!" Fili stated from beside her.

"Oh, I really don't think so, after all, I'm quite tired—" Thessa tried.

"Nonsense! One little song, lassie!" Gloin interrupted.

"Please, I—" Thessa tried again.

"Song, song, song…" the company began to chant. But Thessa had had enough. Why couldn't they just take no for an answer?

"No!" she shouted. She moved to stand on her still wobbly legs and staggered away from the group to sit by the cliffside where she could no longer hear their chattering.

"I think we offended the lass," Gloin said, looking down at his feet. The company all looked to the woman sitting alone and felt terrible for demanding she sing for them. None of them had heard her raise her voice yet, and they had just assumed that she was a common girl with a quiet demeanor.

Thorin looked over to Thessa and decided that she needed to be put in her place. He got up and strode over to where she sat.

"Woman, I have had enough of you attitude," Thorin stated as he stood behind her. Thessa jumped a little, not hearing him come up behind her.

"Attitude? What attitude?" she asked, genuinely confused. What was he talking about? She had made sure not to step on any toes and to remain nice and cordial to the group, less they decide to kick her to curb and leave her in the wilds.

"You disrespect Bombur by refusing to eat the meal he has cooked for us, and then you yell at the company for no reason. You do not have the luxury of fine dining in the wilds and I will not tolerate you speaking to the company in that manner," Thorin's deep baritone firmly stated as he glanced down to the woman who looked shocked by his accusation.

"I wasn't trying to be rude to Bombur, I just wasn't hungry," Thessa covered, angry that she could not fully explain herself. "And I did not intend to yell either. I do not enjoy singing and I would rather not sing if I can avoid it."

Thorin thought about her answer for a moment. He gave a firm look and moved back to sit by the other dwarves. He didn't want to argue with her.

"He hasn't been too kind to me either," a small voice said from behind her. "Bilbo Baggins." The small dwarf stuck his hand out to hers and she shook it gently.

"Thessa," she offered with a smile, she had yet to have an actual conversation with Bilbo thus far.

"I'm still trying to get Thorin to warm up to me as well. I don't think he trusts me yet," Bilbo gave her a sheepish grin as he took a seat next to her.

"Forgive me," Thessa said, "But you don't look like the other dwarves, are you truly a dwarf?" Bilbo gave a hearty laugh, and this caused Thessa to chuckle as well.

"Oh no, my dear! I am a hobbit! Much nicer, cleaner, and more polite than those dwarves." Bilbo pointed behind him towards where the company was gathered around the fire.

"Well that's good to finally know then!" Thessa laughed. He wasn't a dwarf at all, but a hobbit! Whatever that meant. Bilbo glanced down at Thessa's bare feet that hung from the ledge they were sitting on.

"I don't suppose you're part hobbit," Bilbo said with a smile as he indicated to her bare feet.

"Oh no, the man who captured me forced me to wear this ratty tunic and breeches, but he had no shoes to offer me," she said with a frown. Now that she thought about it, her feet did have a few small cuts on them from walking around on rocks and twigs. But how did one find shoes? Would she have to make some, or was there a place she could buy some?

"I bet that we can find you something to cover them," Bilbo said as he smiled up at the woman. "Why do you keep your hair up in that kerchief, if I may ask." Thessa didn't know how to respond. Her hair would definitely give her away, should any of the company see it. Its why that man had forced her to hide it as well. She had pearls and small shells braided into some parts of it, as well as her family's crest carved into a small bead that hung from one strand on the right side of her head but under a few layers of hair. She loved her hair though, it was a chestnut brown that hung down in waves and loose curls all the way to her hips. It was soft as silk and very thick as well. Just brushing it took a lot of time and energy. She had nearly lost herself in her thoughts and forced her mind to return to Bilbos question.

"It's very tangled and hard to manage," she said. "So, I keep it in a tight bun to prevent it from becoming even more tangled. I do hate this hideous kerchief though, that man made me wear it and I guess I just haven't had a reason to take it off since then," Thessa shrugged.

"Come with me," Bilbo said as he reached for Thessa's hand and pulled her back in the direction of the company, "I have an idea." Bilbo stood in front of the group and glanced around at the dwarves. "I have noticed that many of you have braids in your beards and hair, Thessa has long hair that tangles easily, and I thought one of you might be willing to braid her hair for her," Bilbo inquired. Gloin suddenly started coughing as he had choked on some of his soup and other members began to blush slightly. Fili and Kili elbowed each other with a smirk on their faces.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, laddie" Balin said with a chuckle.

"Why not?" Bilbo questioned, looking around the group.

"You see, laddie," Dwalin stood up as he addressed the hobbit, "when a dwarf braids a lassie's hair, it is a symbol of courtship, and I don't believe anyone here be courting that lass." Everyone glanced over to Thessa as her cheeks turned a violent shade of red. Bilbo dropped her hand and quietly apologized with a blush of his own.

"Enough," Thorin said as he stood, "Bifur and Fili, you take the first watch, Kili and Gloin the second, and Balin and I will take the third." Thorin stated his instructions resolutely and everyone knew that it meant it was time for bed. Thessa glanced around nervously, she didn't have a place to sleep. She hobbled over to a boulder and sat down with her back against it. This would have to do for now. She tried to make herself comfortable, but nothing compared to sleeping in her kelp bed back home.

Thorin glanced over at the woman who obviously lacked a bedroll. He wanted to ignore it, but his parents raised him to be a gentleman. He begrudgingly got up and made his way toward Thessa.

"Here," Thorin said as he tossed the bedroll down in front of her. Thessa looked up, confused. Why is he giving me his bedroll, she pondered.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking up at the dwarf king. He nodded and walked back over to where he had been and laid down on the soft grass. He thought about how innocent and confused she looked when he offered her the bedroll. He also blushed slightly when he remembered how the shoulder of her large tunic ad slipped down revealing the skin of her shoulder. It had freckles across the skin there and Thorin wanted to reach out and feel if it was as soft as it looked. Stop it, he thought to himself. Where are these thoughts coming from? This woman would be nothing but a distraction to him, so he must avoid her at all costs if he wanted to focus on this quest. He closed his eyes and tried his best fall asleep quickly so that he may get some rest before his watch.

Meanwhile, Bifur and Fili had watched the interaction with grins on their faces. Bifur signed something with his hands to Fili, making the young dwarf smile and nod. He found a piece of paper and started writing, both dwarves grinning mischievously.

Thorin was shaken awake hours later by his nephew, Kili, for his watch, and he stiffly rose from his place on the grass. He watched Gloin and Kili lay down for the rest of the night, and Balin joined him by a large boulder.

"Quite the beauty, isn't she?" Balin asked while glancing over to where Thessa lay asleep on Thorin's bedroll.

"What?" Thorin looked over to his old friend.

"And mighty generous too, to give up your bedroll for the lass," Balin winked at him.

"I was raised as a gentleman, Balin" Thorin said with an annoyed look. An hour or two passed in silence, the sun would rise soon. Thorin glanced over the members of the company. His eyes lingered over Thessa, whom he noticed was tossing and turning. He could faintly hear her mumbling, but it didn't sound any language he'd ever heard. It was probably just gibberish, he concluded. He went back to surveying the group when he glanced back to Thessa when he heard her cry out.

Thessa awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face as she recalled her dream. They had been fighting off the men that were attacking her kingdom. She was their military leader, and so she lead the charge against the men. Her sister-in-arms, Valenia, was struck through the chest with a rusty harpoon by one of the men. She screamed for her sister and was distracted momentarily. One of the men capitalized on her lack of attention and scooped her up into their net, retreating once they had what they came for. She watched Valenia's body sink beneath the waves, red pooling around where she had just been.

She sat up from her bedroll, shaking and gasping for breath. She glanced around and caught the eyes of Thorin. He looked at her, confused, and she tried to stand up so that she could find a quiet place to be alone, away from the company. She pushed herself up with her hands onto her knees and then tried her best to get her uncooperative legs underneath her. She stood up and began to head in the opposite direction of Thorin when her legs gave out and hit the ground. She began crying once more, partly for the loss of her best friend and partly because she was angry and frustrated with herself. She felt hands come up under her arms and pull her to her feet. She glanced behind her and was inches away from the face of the dwarf king. She held her breath, not knowing what to do.

Thorin didn't know what came over him. He saw her crumple to the ground and rushed to pick her up off the ground. Their faces were only inches apart as she turned her head around to face him. He looked into her sad eyes and wondered what she had dreamed of to make her so distraught. He turned her around to fully face him and held her at arm's length.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, gentler than he had ever spoken to her. Thessa was surprised by his tone, but didn't have the energy to question it.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream," Thessa sighed, "I just want to find a place to sit and be alone, away from the company." Thorin could understand the need to be alone, so he made sure she was balanced enough on her feet and led her over to a boulder at the edge of the camp. He turned to leave her when he heard her voice.

"Thorin?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he turned around slightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Thessa looked up at the dwarf king. Thorin was shocked by her question. Had he really given the young woman the impression that he inherently disliked her? He just wanted her to understand that he had important matters to deal with and didn't need to be distracted.

"I do not hate you, Thessalia. You are new to the company and I don't not go around giving trust freely to people I've only just met," Thorin supplied, turning back around and heading towards Balin, who gave him a small smirk.

Thessa watched the dwarf king walk away, her heart beating a little quicker than normal. She admitted to herself a while ago that she thought he was attractive, but the way he said her name sent chills up her spine. The two braids down the sides of his face suited him well and his bright, sapphire blue eyes intrigued her.

Her thoughts soon turned back to her dream. She missed Valenia greatly, as well as her mother and her people. She had known that the men that had attacked them had been after her. She had only heard snippets of the men's conversations once they had stuffed her into that accursed sack, but she knew they planned to hold her for ransom, and if that didn't work, they planned on selling her to a buyer in Bree who was desperate to get his hands on one of her kind.

She was glad to be free of that terrible pig of a man, but she had to return home, she had duties to attend to and her mother would be worried sick. She was the heir to her mother's throne and it wouldn't do to have the princess gallivanting around Middle Earth with a company of dwarves, hobbits and wizards, she thought. She rubbed her upper arm absentmindedly and her hand moved over the golden arm band she wore. At least no one had seen it yet, she thought, that would be a hard one to explain. She sat on that boulder until the sun started to peek over the horizon, signaling that it was time for them get moving again.


	4. Trolls

They travelled again the next day for hours on end. She rode with Kili today, something that didn't go unnoticed by Thorin. She was beginning to truly enjoy the company of the two brothers, along with most of the company. Gandalf rode up alongside her and Kili and struck up a light-hearted conversation with Fili.

The clouds that had once loomed in the distance now started to send rain down upon the company. Soon it started to rain even harder, soaking the company to the bone.

"Hey, Mr. Gandalf," Dori called. "Cant you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf replied with a huff. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards," he clarified.

"There are five others. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two blue wizards... you know I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf said, pensively.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo pressed.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he... more like you?" asked the hobbit, curious to learn about other wizards.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way," Gandalf replied. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"My dear," Gandalf said as he glanced over to Thessa, "we must find you some suitable clothes and shoes, it wouldn't do to have you succumb to a cold by the time we reach our destination." Thessa chuckled at the old wizard and shivered slightly when a breeze blew by. Thorin had been watching them occasionally and saw Thessa shiver from the cold, unbeknownst to his nephew who was chatting with his brother.

"Kili!" Thorin called to him, making his nephew turn to him quickly. "She's cold, give her your cloak."

They all looked over to Thessa, who had her arms wrapped around herself. Her two items of clothing provided little protection from the elements.

"Oh, Thessa I'm so sorry! Here!" Kili said as her took off his cloak to put around Thessa's shoulders. Thessa leaned her head down so that Kili could drape the cloak over her, and Kili noticed a small tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Thessa, what is that on you neck?" Kili asked, curious about the strange rune. He did not know what language it was and was curious as to why a maiden would have a tattoo. Dwarvish men had tattoos, but the women usually preferred not to mar their skin with ink.

"Oh that?" Thessa laughed nervously, "It's just a rune, for protection," she lied. Please don't ask anything else, she prayed to herself.

Thorin glanced back at her, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What language is it?" Fili asked, coming up closer beside his brother.

"Uh, Elvish," Thessa said, although when she caught Gandalf's gaze she could tell that he knew she was lying. She gave him a pleading look that expressed her desire to keep it secret. Gandalf gave an imperceptible nod of his head that she caught and gave him a grateful look.

"Why would you have an Elvish rune on your neck then, lassie?" Dwalin challenged. It was obvious that the bald dwarf didn't trust her.

"I just thought it looked elegant, their language is quite artistic," Thessa covered, but it wasn't very good. She knew a little Elvish, after all, Sindarin was based on Sirenian. The elves adopted their language from her people's tongue long ago. Thessa's people were here before the elves, but many seemed to have forgotten that fact, and the history of her people had faded into myth.

"I think it looks quite lovely, my dear," Gandalf spoke up, giving her a small wink as he rode on toward the front of the caravan. She gave a small sigh of relief. Gandalf knew more about her than he let on, she would have to speak with him soon.

* * *

The hours passed by quietly until Thorin called for them to stop as the rain finally let up. He had them unload the ponies and make camp by the burnt shell of an old farm house. Thessa didn't like the looks of it, but she wasn't about to question Thorin.

"There's a stream just a bit that way to bathe in!" Nori called from the edge of the camp. Thessa looked at the dwarf with the strange hairstyle and concluded that he was more reserved and observant than the rest of the group. He often scouted around the camp when they stopped to rest and stuck to the shadows mostly, always keeping an eye on Ori.

"Good," Thorin said. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them, Óin, Gloin, get a fire going." As soon as she heard the word fire, she knew that meant dinner and Thessa's stomach grumbled loudly. She had eaten nothing but bread on the road and had skipped dinner the night before. She walked slowly over to where Bombur was setting up the dinner cookware when he noticed her.

"Excuse me, Bomber," she said politely, "but I've noticed that you all enjoy meat in your soup, but I have never been able to eat meat, as it makes me very ill. Would it be alright if I got a bowl of the soup before you put the meat in it?" she asked hopefully. The portly dwarf looked up and gave her a kind smile.

"Of course, dear! You should have said something sooner! I'll be making sure that there's always something for you to eat from here on out," He replied, his smile pulling up on the two large braids that hung from the sides of his large red beard.

"Thank you, Bombur," Thessa replied and stooped to give the dwarf a hug, grateful that he had been so understanding.

Thorin strode over to Gandalf, who stood inside the remnants of the old farm house. "I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf said. "We could make for the hidden valley."

"I told you already," Thorin said, "I will not go near that place." If there was one thing Thorin hated most, besides dragons and orcs, it was elves.

"Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf recommended.

"I do not need their advice," Thorin sneered.

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin questioned, "When the dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the elves that day? The orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing!" He hissed. "You ask me to seek help from the people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Gandalf reminded him. "I did not give you that map and key to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," Thorin countered with a dark look. Gandalf had had enough at this point, and strode away from the obstinate dwarf king and passed the company.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf blew by him. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!"

"Well who's that?" Bilbo asked, feeling slightly insulted.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day," Gandalf bellowed as he stalked away from the company and into the trees. Everyone was quiet for a moment or two, but they soon resumed their activities. Thessa sat on a log for a good while, watching the company move about the camp.

"Lass, would you be wanting to bathe before dinner?" Balin asked as he and some of the other dwarves and Bilbo returned from the stream.

"That would be wonderful!" She sighed. She needed a bath, and it would be nice to touch some water again. Balin gave her directions to the stream and she headed that way, missing the small smirk the old dwarf gave to Gloin as he overheard their conversation.

"What's so funny?" Bilbo asked hesitantly when he saw the two dwarves' looks to each other.

"Oh nothing, Bilbo. I just hope the lass likes what she sees," came Gloin's reply as the other dwarves around them burst into loud guffaws.

As Thessa was making her way toward the river, she noticed that the ground was rather rocky and starting to slope downhill. She tried to pick her way across the uneven ground when a couple rocks slid from under her feet. She lost her balance and fell to the ground and tumbled down the embankment toward the water.

A splash drew Thorin's attention as he saw someone fell into the water a short distance from where he was washing his hair. He held in his gasp when Thessa surfaced and he moved to stand behind a boulder that was large enough to hide his form. This was the last thing he needed, he thought. Although, try as he might, he couldn't help but peer over to where Thessa had been.

Thessa had a few scrapes on her arms and legs from her fall into the river, but the water felt so nice and it healed her injuries after a few seconds. She decided to keep the breeches and tunic on since they were already wet as it is.

From behind the boulder, Thorin watched as Thessa, who had her back to him, brought her hands up to the kerchief around her hair. She untied the white cloth with some difficulty, but finally removed it from her head. She then took a small pin out of her hair that seemed to be holding her bun in place. Thorin watched, enthralled, as long silky strands of brown hair slipped from its confines and down to her hips. It shone brightly in the light of the setting sun, framing her silhouette. He could see that there were things braided into her hair that glinted from the sunlight. He wanted more than anything to run his hands through that hair and feel its softness for himself.

Thessa sighed in contentment as her hair fell from the bun and she sank down into the water to wash the long tresses. When she rose back out of the water, she turned slightly to the side, facing where the camp was and looked around for any members of the company that she might have missed heading her way. Confident that she was alone, she stripped off her tunic and tried to get as much dirt out of it as she could before putting it back on.

Thorin had watched her come up out of the water, her hair soaked. She turned slightly so he could now see her from the side and he saw how the wet tunic clung to her curves. He quickly ducked behind the boulder with his back to the woman. He tried not to think about how curvy her hips had been or the swell of her breasts that he could see from the way her tunic clung to her like a second skin. He had to get out of there before he did something he might regret.

Thessa was just beginning to wash her hair more thoroughly in the cool water when she heard a soft splash coming from behind a boulder.

"Hello?" she called. She could have sworn that she was alone. Then she saw Thorin step out from behind the boulder, making her gasp.

"You dare interrupt a king while he is bathing?" Thorin growled at her. He scowled at Thessa and stood his ground. Thessa blushed painfully as she thought she had been alone this whole time.

"I- I'm sorry, Thorin. I didn't know anyone was down here!" Thessa said as she crossed her arms over her chest to regain a bit of modesty. She noticed then that he was shirtless and his wet hair hung in dark waves over his shoulders. She watched the water from his hair travel down over his broad chest and his well-defined abdomen. Thankfully the water came up just below his navel, but she had seen enough to send her heart hammering in her chest.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to finish bathing," he said gruffly. Thessa nodded, slightly stunned, and scrambled over to the bank. She hauled herself out of the water and carefully made her way back up to the camp while pinning up her hair once more.

When Thessa returned to the camp she saw all eyes were on her. Some of the company smirked and passed a parchment roll to each other behind their backs. She took a seat by the fire to warm herself and dry her clothes as most of the company went back to whatever they were doing.

Bombur came over and handed Thessa a bowl of soup that he had yet to put meat in, smiling softly at the small woman.

"Thank you, Bombur" Thessa smiled. She saw the company all stop what they were doing and she turned to see where they were looking. The dwarf king had returned from the river wearing nothing but his breeches. His wet hair still dripped water down his torso and Thessa had to force herself to look away, blushing red.

Bofur and Gloin watched the interaction between Thessa and their uncle and moved to take the parchment out of Balin's hands and scribbled something on it while snickering to each other. Thessa was confused as to what they were doing, but she brushed it off and turned her attention back to her soup. Fili and Kili were checking on the ponies and the other members of the company were chatting about this thing and that over their dinner. Thessa looked around the group and noticed that their little hobbit was not present. Strange, she thought. Bilbo didn't usually go wandering off alone. And then suddenly there was a shout.

"Trolls!" Fili and Kili called out as they burst from the forest to rejoin the company. Thorin's head whipped around to where his nephews were.

"What's happened?" Thorin called to them.

"Trolls! They've taken the ponies, and Bilbo as well!" Kili added, looking worriedly at his uncle.

"Everyone, with me!" Thorin called to the group, "you stay here" he pointed at Thessa, who looked up at him from where she sat. She watched the dwarves race off into the forest and she wanted to help. She was the general of an army for Valar's sake, she was not going to just sit there. She looked around the camp and found a bow and some arrows strewn about. Probably one of the company's set that they left behind in place of their sword, she figured. Quickly, she grabbed them as she rose up on her shaky legs and staggered after the dwarves into the woods.

She wasn't moving very quietly as her legs would not seem to cooperate. Blasted things, she thought with a huff. She came upon the clearing where Bilbo and the rest of the company were fighting the trolls. She glanced around, trying to decide what she should do. She knew that she couldn't run very well, so she had to stick to the shadows and remain unseen. Her specialty. She heard the sounds of clanging metal and knew the company was trying to beat the trolls back, and it was then that she decided the best way should could help would be to try and blind the monsters.

Thessa drew an arrow back from behind a tree and took aim at one of the trolls. She fired the arrow and it hit its mark with deadly accuracy. The troll she had hit bellowed and pressed his hand to his eye. The other trolls took notice of their wounded friend, looking around for a dwarf that carried a bow and arrows.

One of the trolls began searching around the trees and looking for the shooter that injured one of them when another arrow came flying toward them. The second arrow struck another troll in his right eye and that troll too bellowed loudly and stomped on the ground. It looked like the dwarves were gaining the upper hand now, so Thessa retreated further away from the action. All of a sudden, the trolls held up Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" the largest troll shouted. Thorin looked murderous as he hesitated a moment, then stuck his sword into the ground with a growl. The other dwarves dropped their weapons and were tied up by the trolls. Some were tied to a spit over a fire, but most were tied up in sacks on the ground with only their heads poking out. Thessa wanted to do something, but she couldn't get a clear shot from where she sat and she didn't want to give any her position.

"Don't bother cooking him, let's just sit on him and squash him into jelly!" one of the trolls that Thessa had partially blinded said. Thessa heard one troll say something about the dawn coming and being turned to stone. If daylight could harm these things, then it was waiting game now. She just had to stall them long enough. She grabbed two more arrows and let them fly, striking both eyes of the third troll who had yet to be shot by her arrows. Thessa internally congratulated herself, but it was no surprise to her that she had hit her mark, one doesn't get to be leader of a merfolk army without becoming a sharpshooter.

"Arghg!" the troll screamed as he stomped around and knocked into the other two trolls. One of the trolls who still had a good eye saw where the arrows came from and started reaching around in the shrubs.

The dwarves all looked around, taking count of who was there and trying to figure out who amongst the company hadn't been captured. Thorin counted thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. It must be Gandalf shooting the arrows from the behind the trees.

Gasps came from the company as Thessa was lifted into the air by a troll as she held a bow and arrow in her hands. They watched as she fired her last arrow into the remaining eye of the troll holding her, blinding him completely. Now, two of the three trolls had been totally blinded and the third had only one good eye left. Thessa was slung about in the hand of the troll she had just struck and was thrown into the pile of dwarves.

Thorin grunted as Thessa's head connected with his own and her small body slumped over his, her head now on his chest. He fought to see if she was okay and called out to her.

"Woman!" No response. "Thessalia!" he whispered forcefully. He was met with a groan and her eyes opened slightly and fluttered closed again.

The last troll that could see reached for Thessa and lifted her off of Thorin and brought her limp body up to his mouth. He was about to swallow the young woman whole when Gandalf appeared atop a boulder.

"The dawn will take you all!" he shouted as the boulder he stood on split down the middle, letting the light of the rising sun turn the scrambling trolls to stone. The troll holding Thessa had turned to stone with her still in its grip and her unconscious body hanging above them in the troll's stone hand.

"Thessa!" Kili cried and he was freed from his sack and moved to climb up to her.

"How do we get her down?" Fili called to Gandalf and the others as he climbed up the stone troll to help his brother free their new friend. Gandalf came over and struck the troll's leg with his staff, shattering the troll into pieces as the dwarves all shielded their eyes. Fili, Kili, and Thessa all fell to the ground and the brothers rushed to Thessa's body. Thessa opened her eyes to see the two young brothers standing over her and they helped her to her feet. They had to steady her as she swayed and lost her balance until Kili finally hoisted her up into his arms. He carried her back to their camp and set her down on the log she sat on earlier by the fire. Her head felt like someone was beating the back of it with a hammer. But at least she gave them enough time for Gandalf to arrive.

Thorin pushed his way through the company until he stood in front of her. "I told you to stay here!" he growled at her. Thessa shrunk away from his rage and tried not to look at him directly. Now she had really done it, she thought. Of course he would be angry that his company was saved by a woman.

"I'm sorry Thorin" she said, "I just wanted to help."

"That was some mighty fine shooting, lassie!" Gloin said from behind Thorin, breaking the tension. The rest of the company adamantly agreed and praised her for her bravery and sharp shooting, but Thorin remained unimpressed. He turned away from her to speak with Gandalf. Why would she do something that foolish, he thought. She could have gotten herself killed! Although, he did have to admit, her shooting was better than he expected from a farm girl.

"They could not have moved in daylight," Gandalf pondered as Thorin approached.

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin said. He signaled for the company to pack their things once more and Gandalf led them into the troll hoard they spotted a little way away. Thessa, who was at the back of the group came to the mouth of the cave and gagged at the smell. Gloin looked back and saw that she had not followed them into the cave.

"You alright there, lassie?" he called to her.

"Yes, yes. I just don't think I want to linger in there with that smell" she replied, covering her nose with the sleeve of her oversized tunic. A few minutes later the company emerged from the cave. They looked over the spoils they returned with as Gandalf approached Bilbo, handing him a small elvish blade.

"I can't take this," Bilbo said to the wizard.

"The blade is of elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby," Gandalf offered. He continued to give the hobbit a few words of encouragement when they heard Thorin call out.

"Something's coming!"

Radagast the Brown, one of the five wizards, burst through the trees on a wooden sled pulled by rabbits. Gandalf quickly drew him to the side to speak with him in hushed voices away from the company.

Thessa took a seat on a boulder nearby when Bifur came to sit by her. He used his hands in order to tell her something.

"I'm sorry, Bifur, I don't know what you're saying" Thessa said to the dwarf. She knew that he couldn't speak the common tongue due to the ax he took to the head.

"He wants to ask how your legs are, lassie!" Bofur called over to them, translating for Bifur.

"Oh! They're doing much better, thank you," she smiled at Bifur's attentiveness to her condition. He really was quite a sweet dwarf when one took the time to listen to what he had to say. There was a sudden howl in the distance which immediately put the company on edge.

"What was that? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, he didn't like the idea of wolves nearby.

"Wolves?" Bofur said, "No that is not a wolf!" A warg sprang from the trees as Kili drew back his bow and killed the beast. The warg was much larger and vicious-looking than a wolf.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin shouted, "which means an orc pack isn't far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, unnerved by the sudden developments. Thessa shared a look with the hobbit and he could tell she was frightened too. She had never fought orcs and she no longer had any weapons to use, since the bow she had borrowed had been Kili's.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf approached Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf persisted.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted," the wizard said.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin called.

"We can't, we haven't got any ponies, they bolted!" Cried Ori from his position on the hill side next to the company.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said, getting ready to depart.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you," Gandalf said, trying to sway his friend from putting himself in danger.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try," Radagast said with a smirk as he took off into the clearing nearby, drawing the attention of the orc pack and leading them away from the company.

"Come on!" Gandalf lead the company away from the orcs as they ducked behind boulders and outcroppings, trying to remain unseen. But the pack of orcs crossed their path just up ahead and the group was out in the open. Thessa was struggling to keep up, this was the first real running she had done, and she hadn't even mastered walking yet!

"Stay together!" Gandalf called as they turned around the other way and followed after the wizard. Thessa was having a hard time keeping up, the only reason she hadn't fallen too far behind was because Gloin had grabbed her arm and was pulling her along after them. The company stopped behind another large boulder and Thorin turned to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" he asked, suspicious of the answer. But Gandalf only followed after the company as he ushered them down a slope. A warg then perched upon a ledge above where the company was now hiding. Thorin saw the warg, glanced down at Kili's bow, then back up to the warg, making sure his nephew got the message. Kili however shook his head and handed the bow to Thessa. She looked at Kili with wide eyes and then slowly nodded. She set two arrows against the bow and stepped out from the boulder to get a clear shot. One arrow lodged into the skull of the warg and the other into the head of the orc riding it. It wouldn't make a sound as they died, but the bodies were now displayed on top of the boulder where the rest of the pack could see from a distance.

The leader saw the felled warg and its rider and sent the pack scrambling in the company's direction. Gandalf rushed them along again.

"Run!" the wizard called. They were in the open now and Thessa couldn't keep up. Gloin had let go of her hand earlier and the others seemed to forget about her uncooperative limbs. Thorin saw her lagging behind and ran back to her. He hefted her into his arms, passing the bow and arrow back to Kili. Thessa wrapped her arms around Thorin's shoulders and ducked her head down into the crook of his neck.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin called to his nephew.

He ran after the company with Thessa in his arms, eventually making it to an underground tunnel that Gandalf had found. His nephews followed soon after. The pack was closing in until a horn sounded and they could hear the rest of the pack being picked off. One orc rolled down into the tunnel with an arrow in its neck. Thorin set Thessa on the ground and pulled the arrow from the orc, inspecting it.

"Elves," he sneered with distaste, throwing the arrow to the ground.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not?" Dwalin called to the company from the back of the tunnel.

"We follow it of course!" Bofur yelled. The company followed Dwalin's lead as they headed further into the tunnel, which became more of a small canyon as they progressed. Eventually it let out into a large valley with waterfalls and lush hills. A magnificent elf city was built right into the side of the valley.

"The valley of Imladris, in the common tongue it is known by another name—" Gandalf stated.

"Rivendell," Bilbo finished, amazed at the sight before him.

"This was your plan all along" Thorin said as he came up to Gandalf, "to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield, the only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf chastised the dwarf king.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" He asked the wizard, "They will try and stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," Gandalf finished, leading the company down the hillside and toward the elven city.


	5. Revelations

They company descended further into the valley and came to a long narrow bridge. Gandalf led them across the bridge and into a large courtyard that stood inferno of the main hall. Naturally, the dwarves had surreptitiously shuffled Bilbo and Thessa into the center of their group, just in case, whereas Gandalf and Thorin were in the lead.

" _Mithrandir_ ," a brown-haired elf called to Gandalf as he descended the stairs of the hall in front of them.

"Ah, Lindir," the old wizard replied, recognizing the elf. Lindir was Lord Elrond's second in command, a loyal and trustworthy elf, although he was not very keen on dwarves.

" _We heard you had crossed into the valley_." the elf said, eyeing the dwarves over Gandalf's shoulder.

"I must Speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said, cutting right to the chase.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir replied.

"Not here?" Gandalf queried. "Where is he?" A horn sounded suddenly from behind the company as a group of elves rushed in and quickly surrounded them. Thorin made sure Thessa was behind him and had a hold of one of her arms, making sure she didn't fall as her legs had started to shake from walking and standing so much. He didn't trust these elves, he also didn't think they would harm a human, but he made sure he could feel Thessa behind nonetheless.

"Gandalf," the lead elf said, dismounting his horse and striding over to the wizard.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf greeted, glad that he was now here. " _My friend, where have you been_?"

" _We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south, we slew a number near the hidden pass_ ," Lord Elrond stated, embracing his old friend. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders, something or someone has drawn them here."

"I'm afraid that would've been us," Gandalf apologized. He watched as Lord Elrond spotted Thorin at the head of the company.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain" Lord Elrond said the dwarf king.

"I don't believe we have met," Thorin supplied with a hint of arrogance in his tone. He wished to be anywhere but here with these accursed elves.

"You have your grandfather's bearing, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain" said the elf lord.

"Indeed?" Thorin challenged, "He made no mention of you." Gandalf mentally strangled the dwarf king. He would ruin their chance at getting help with his pride and arrogance.

" _Welcome, then. Please follow Lindir and he will show you to your rooms, dinner will be served once you are settled_ ," Lord Elrond spoke to Thorin, although he knew Thorin would not understand elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Glóin called from the middle of the group, riling up the dwarves' anger.

"No master Glóin, he's offering you food," Gandalf stated to the irate dwarves. Lord Elrond looked to the dwarf that spoke and it was then that he spotted the woman travelling with them, wearing nothing but a frayed tunic and an equally worn pair of breeches.

"Forgive me, my lady," Lord Elrond spoke to Thessa, "I am Lord Elrond, and who might you be?"

"My name is Thessalia, my lord" Thessa spoke up, bowing her head slightly to their host. At least she had some manners, she thought.

"Praise the Valar," Lord Elrond whispered with a smile, "I never thought I would see the daughter of Meveria in my lifetime. Welcome, princess." Lond Elrond and the other elves dipped their heads to her in respect and Gandalf gave a knowing smile. The dwarves all turned to look at their companion, confusion written on their faces. Thessa was now panicking. This was not good at all. How would she explain herself now? She had carefully calculated everything she told the company, but this elf lord had ruined it all! Also, how did he know her mother? Perhaps he was one of the envoys from Rivendell that met with her mother years ago to discuss a trade agreement, she thought.

"Princess?" Kili questioned, feeling slightly betrayed. Lord Elrond strode over to the young woman and offered her his arm.

"Tell me my dear, how did you come to be in the company of dwarves? And how is the land suiting you? I would imagine it is quite difficult to be so far away from home," Lord Elrond asked Thessa as he lead her into the hall and their voices faded until the company could no longer here them from the courtyard. All eyes turned to Gandalf for an explanation. Thorin knew there was something about her that he did not trust. She has an entire history that she withheld from them. She lied to them, all of them. He was right not to trust that wench. Gandalf spoke up then, trying to quell their anger.

"Do not worry, our Thessalia is not a threat to you all. She has a complicated history that is only hers to reveal should she wish it. But I am certain that if she imparts on you her true identify, you will all feel like fools for doubting her." Gandalf turned and brusquely strode after Lord Elrond and Thessa, slightly irritated by how fast the dwarves had turned on their companion.

* * *

"Try it," Dori suggested, "just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food," Ori complained, saddened at the lack of meat at the dinner table they found themselves sitting around.

"Kind of you to invite us," Gandalf said as Lord Elrond lead him into the dining hall, "though we did not come dressed for dinner."

"You never are," Lord Elrond replied with a small chuckle. He had turned Thessa over to a pair of elf maids and instructed them find her a suitable dress for dinner. He asked that Thessa join them in the dining hall when she was ready. Lord Elrond took a seat at a small table with Gandalf and Thorin on the balcony, inspecting the swords they had found in the troll hoard.

"This is orcrist," he said to Thorin, "the goblin cleaver, a famous blade forged by the high elves of the west. It will serve you well." He handed the blade back to the dwarf king who nodded to him. He went on to inspect the sword Gandalf presented to him. Bilbo had overheard their conversation from the other table where the rest of the dwarves sat. Bilbo inspected his sword for a name, but Balin explained to him that swords were given names for the great deeds they did in battle. He claimed that the sword Bilbo had was more of a letter opener, now Bilbo felt slightly miffed at the sword he carried.

"How did you come by these?" Lord Elrond asked, surprise in his tone. These were ancient swords that had seen many victories in battle.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East road," Gandalf replied. "shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East road?" the elf lord inquired, glancing over at Thorin who had a disdainful look about him, obviously unhappy to have their motives questioned. Lord Elrond turned his attention to the doors that had just opened, however, and saw Thessalia enter the dining hall. He was happy that they had found a dress for her and that she was finally out of those ragged clothes.

Thorin looked toward the door and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. Thessa walked into the hall in an ocean blue gown that matched her eyes. Her hair was down for once and it hung down to her hips, swaying whenever she took a step. The dress fit her in all the right places and when her eyes found his, he couldn't look away. It was only when she blushed slightly and turned toward the table where the rest of the company was, that could divert his attention back to Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

She had been given a very large room to stay in and they had also found her a gown to wear. This was her first time wearing both a gown and shoes, but she could get used to it if she must. She felt bad for not telling the company who she truly was, and she didn't want them to find out through an elf that they mistrusted. But if they had found out earlier, who knows what would have happened. They could have left her in the wilds or tried to sell her to someone. Even though she considered them friends, many people changed when they learned that a being they thought to be only from legends was standing right before them.

When she walked into the dining hall however, she found Thorin's deep blue eyes immediately, and blushed at how he was looking at her. His eyes raked over her form and he appeared like a starving man gazing upon his favorite meal. She broke their eye contact and walked over to the rest of the company. She had been practicing her walking with some of the elf maids before she came down to dinner and she felt like she had the hang of it now. The company welcomed her back hesitantly, although many of them still had their reservations about her, namely Dwalin. She sighed, she knew this was coming. But maybe the best way to diffuse the tension was to explain everything. Maybe if they knew how delicate her situation was, then they would feel obligated to keep her secret and help her get home. So she swallowed her fear and addressed the company.

"I'd like to apologize to everyone," she began, "my identity is something that is important for me and my kind to keep hidden. I did not wish for you to discover it in the manner you did, but if you would join me in my chambers after dinner, I'd be happy to explain everything." Thessa glanced around the company, trying to gauge their reactions.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Glóin finally said as murmurs of agreement passed amongst their group. Thessa smiled brightly at them before filling a plate with some food that she actually enjoyed. She had not been able to eat her fill of good food in months! The elves did not eat meat, like her people, but they did consume cheeses and other dairy products. So she gorged herself on leafy greens and sweet fruits and breads. The dinner was fairly calm and she eventually excused herself after giving the company directions to her room. She also reminded them to pass the information on to Thorin since he sat at another table on the balcony.

Thessa returned to her room and changed out of the dress and into a light blue tunic and a brown pair of breeches. She liked the look of the dress, but it was far too uncomfortable, she decided. She wrestled off the small brown boots she was given and definitely did not like the sticky feeling she now had on her feet. A soft knock at the door informed her that the company was here, and she moved to open the door for them.

The dwarves all filed in, everyone was there save for Gandalf, who had more important matters to attend to. She showed them where they could sit and she took a seat between Ori and Bilbo in the large circle they had formed on the floor.

"Okay then," she started, "What do you want to know?" All those present seemed to speak at once and she couldn't understand what any of them were saying. She gave a laugh and quieted them down. This was going to be a long conversation, she thought. "One at a time please!" she chuckled.

"How are you a princess?" Asked Kili from across the circle. It had been weighing on his mind since their meeting of Lord Elrond.

"My mother, Meveria, is the queen of our people. Our kingdom lies in the sea of Rhûn," Thessa answered. She waited for the inevitable question she knew would come next.

"Do ya mean by the sea, lass?" Balin added. There it was.

"No, master Balin," she replied with a smile, "I meant in."

"That's absurd!" called Dwalin "Nobody lives in the sea, unless you be some sort of fish."

Fili eyes lit up then, he was the first to connect the dots. He stood up proudly and turned to Thessa.

"Thessa, I have figured it out!" he cried, enthusiastic that he had beaten them all to the punch. Thessa only chuckled lightly as she smiled at the young dwarf.

"Well, let's hear it then," Thessa encouraged him with mirth in her eyes, glad that he was excited and not angry.

"Our lady Thessalia," He gestured to her as he looked around to the company sitting in a circle. He paused for dramatic effect. "Is a mermaid." The company erupted in objections and began arguing.

"Thats impossible!" Dori announced. "Those fish creatures are just a myth!"

"Hear me out," Fili continued. "She is of royal blood, making her valuable, hence why she was kidnapped and you normally have a tail rather than legs, which is why walking and running was challenging for you." Fili glanced at Thessa for confirmation, to which she nodded her head slowly, surprised he had figured that much out. The rest of the company sat in stunned silence as Fili stood there with a smug grin, finally taking his seat next to his brother again.

Bombur raised his hand to ask a question. She nodded to him to proceed with his question.

"Is that why you asked me to leave the meat out of your soup?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Bombur," she laughed, "Merfolk do not eat meat, nor anything that comes from another animal. It makes us very ill."

Thorin was sitting amongst the company, still unable to process what he was hearing. When Bombur asked about the meat and Fili explained why she had trouble walking, he felt guilty that he had barked at her for refusing meals and needing to be supported or carried. Especially now that he knew she was a princess. What kind of king treated a princess that way? His mother would be disappointed, he thought sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, lass?" Dwalin asked. He wished she would have been forthcoming from the beginning.

"I was kidnapped because of my lineage," Thessa replied sadly. "Merfolk are a wealthy people, despite many not believing in our existence. But those men had known we were there somehow and sailed out to where we had been resting on some rocks. They attacked our group and captured me in their net. I overheard them discussing the amount of money they were going to demand for my safe return, but our people have a strict code when it comes to ransoms. Mermaids have been captured before and ransom deals never pan out well for us. So, my mother decreed, long before I was born, that there would be no ransom payment for anyone who found themselves captured." The company looked surprised by her explanation. She continued with her sad tale, briefly catching the eyes of the dwarf king.

"Those men sat around, waiting for an envoy of some sort to request my return, but none every came. They waited for days before they gave up. I guess they had a back-up plan in mind and knew of someone in Bree who wanted to buy me from them," she said with a sour look. "One of the men drug me across Middle Earth to meet with that man, and I should be thanking you all for rescuing me when you did." She gave them a sheepish smile. The company felt a little sick, knowing now how close she had been to a terrible fate.

"That is why it is important for my identity to remain hidden. People seek out my kind for either entertainment, a large profit, or to keep as a sick trophy," she concluded with a shudder. She did not want her tail mounted on some wall. The dwarfs all nodded their heads, understanding her apprehension now.

"How did you become so good at shooting?" Kili asked, changing the subject and lightening the mood.

"I am actually the leader of my kingdom's military defenses," Thessa supplied with a smile, "we cannot engage in close combat, so my sisters-in-arms and I are well-trained in sharpshooting. If you can take down an enemy from a distance, there is no need to risk close contact." The company nodded, that made sense and explained her skills when she fought those trolls.

"And that mark on your neck? I know it's not Elvish, lass" Nori spoke up from the other side of the group. Very perceptive, she smirked.

"You're right, Nori" Thessa admitted, "It's not. It's the mark of my family line, _Cetavian_. Every mermaid has one."

"Is that why you kept your hair under that kerchief, too?" asked Óin, turning his trumpet towards her so he could hear the answer.

"Yes, Óin. My hair, as you can see," she pulled the bulk of her long hair over her shoulder for them, "is decorated with pearls and shells as well as my family crest." Thessa pulled out a long thin braid from her hair and showed the company the bead at the end that bore her family's crest. It was a silver bead that depicted a whale's fluke with waves on either side. The _Cetavian_ rune was carved above the whale fluke and two small diamonds were set into the bottom of the waves. They all gazed at her long brown hair. It was littered with small shells and pearls here and there. It shone in the light of the candles that lit the room and it flowed in soft curls and waves down into her lap.

"What's that? On your arm?" Ori noticed the crease in her tunic as she stretched her arm to hold her hair. Thessa smiled and rolled up her sleeve.

"This is my most prized possession," she said as she slid the golden arm band off her bicep and down her arm. The dwarves were shocked that she had been wearing it the whole time and none of them had noticed. The band was a bright gold one with bright blue, unrefined stones along its length. On the sides and between the stones were runes, the same one that was on her neck.

"This band is unique to every mermaid," Thessa began, "The runes symbolize our family line and our birthname as well. The stones are unique to the moon under which we are born, I have aquamarines because I was born under a half-moon in March." She gazed at the band with admiration.

"Why a moon, lass? Are they important to your people?" Balin asked.

"Yes! They are very important to us. The phase of the moon controls the tides and also dictates when ceremonies can occur. It is also said that a mermaid can find her soulmate, partially by the phase of the moon he is born under. So for me, my soulmate would also be born under a half-moon."

"Well damn." Kili replied with a sigh. The others all fell into a raucous fit of laughter at the young dwarf.

"Is there a way for mermaids to truly know which merman is for them?" Bilbo spoke up once the laughter had died down a bit.

"Oh, Bilbo!" Thessa laughed, the idea of a merman seemed ludicrous to her. "There are no mermen!" Everyone soon looked to her, confused. Thessa saw their expressions and realized that they hadn't known that bit of information. "Only female merfolk possess a tail," she added.

"Then how do you find your One?" Bofur asked, genuinely curious.

"One?" Thessa asked. "One what?"

"A dwarf's One is quite the same as a mermaid's soulmate, I'd imagine," Balin supplied, receiving understanding looks and agreement from the company.

"Oh, that makes sense now," Thessa chuckled as she turned to Ori, "The only way we know for sure, if we've found our One, is if the gemstones on our armbands glow when that person touches it." The company looked to the band in Thessa's hand in awe.

"I wish it was that easy for us!" Fili cried. Thessa laughed at the dwarf's antics.

"Me too, Fili," she replied with a chuckle.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bilbo asked. "All you would have to do is wait until the gems glowed when someone touched the band and then, poof! You know!"

"I wish it were that simple, Bilbo" Thessa said softly, looking down at the band in her hands, "Mermaids don't come out of the water often, and it doesn't give us much time to search every male being in Middle Earth, now does it?" She glanced at the hobbit to her left.

"Then how do you marry? And have wee babes?" Bofur asked, surprised.

"We don't marry, Bofur," Thessa replied. She continued when she heard the gasps from the dwarves around her. "When the tides are right, a mermaid uses the life-force instilled in her arm band, and trades her tail for a pair of legs. She searches for a while until she has found a man that she deems suitable for producing offspring." Thessa looked around at the dwarves who were staring at her with rapt attention. "She leads him somewhere… where… well, you know…" Thessa laughed nervously and many of the dwarves blushed heavily. "If the man doesn't completely agree, that's where a siren song comes in handy." The dwarves all looked at her, shocked. She realized that this sounded very bad and she had to explain herself quickly.

"Is that why you got upset when we asked you to sing awhile back?" Glóin asked, his cheeks bright red.

"Partly," Thessa responded. "A mermaid has many songs, and they all do different things, but the siren song is solely for seducing men. Most mermaids never find their soulmates and in order to have children of their own, many resort to using the siren song." She looked down at her hands, slightly ashamed at what she had told them. "But not all mermaids are like that!" Thessa tacked on, "many mermaids refuse to have children if they cannot procure a willing partner. And that is my philosophy as well. So don't worry," she winked, "I won't go around seducing anyone."

The company laughed at her jest and the tension easily broke. Thorin, who hadn't said a word the whole time, finally spoke up.

"What happens to the sons?" he asked, his deep voice drawing everyone's attention as their laughter subsided.

"What?" Thessa asked. She didn't know exactly what the dwarf king was getting at.

"You said that only female merfolk have tails, and you don't marry because your partner cannot live underwater. But what happens when a mermaid has a son instead of a daughter?"

A hush fell over the group, it was a good question, and now many of them were curious of the answer and turned to Thessa.

"Well," she began, "men cannot live underwater with us indefinitely, so when a boy is born, which is rare amongst merfolk, he is taken to the nearest town usually and adopted by another family. There are probably many men out there in Middle Earth whom have merfolk blood, but they will never know it."

The company pondered that tidbit, each wondering if they could somehow had merblood of their own.

"Are there any more questions?" Thessa asked. She was quickly tiring from all the walking and talking she had done today.

"Can we see your tail?" Kili asked hopefully, but was elbowed in the ribs by Fili. Thessa blushed slightly at the question, no man had ever seen her tail besides her kidnappers for a few moments. Her people only wore reinforced kelp wrapped tightly around their busts, not only for modesty, but for a more streamlined figure as well. Showing them her tail would mean getting in the water, and wearing clothes in the water would only drag her down. No, she thought, they would probably never see her tail.

"Not today, Kili," she said softly, "Maybe someday though."

"Is there anything else we forgot to ask, lass? Anything we should be knowing about?" Dwalin asked with a quirk of his brow. Well, she thought, there is one thing. She rose from her spot in their circle and the company watched as she poured a glass of water from a pitcher on a small table. She came back to her seat and set the glass in front of her. She could only ever tap into her magic when she was angry or sad, and those times were usually by accident. But she focused on the glass and saw the water rise into the air in a smooth strand that split off into individual little water droplets. They ascended higher and split into smaller droplets until it became a fine mist high about their heads. Finally, she let the mist fall and the company felt the humidity in the air now around them.

Thorin was especially intrigued by this skill. Maybe she could be useful in their quest now, he figured. The company all seemed to be thinking the same thing, but no one wanted to announce the thought. At least not yet.

"Very impressive, milady!" Ori cheered. The dwarves around her also expressed their amazement at her well-hidden talent.

A knock sounded at the door then and all heads turned to see Lindir, Lord Elrond's second.

"Excuse me, my lady, but Lord Elrond Has sent me to fetch masters Thorin, Balin and Baggins for a meeting with Lord Elrond and _Mithrandir_ " he said.

"Thank you, Lindir," Thessa said with a smile. She looked back to the company and thanked them for meeting with her. "I hope I have answered all your questions and rid you of your suspicions."

"Aye, lass, ya have." Dwalin bowed his head to her and left the room with the others. She was shocked that Dwalin was the one to speak and she assumed that was as close as she would get to confirming their trust. Thessa smiled to herself, at least the hardest part was behind her. She slipped on a sleeping gown and crawled into the bed, which was much more comfortable than the ground or her bed of kelp. She drifted off to sleep, with dreams once again plagued by dirty men and rusty spears.

* * *

 _Mithrandir_ = Gandalf

 _Cetavian_ (Sirenian) = Based on Cetacea, the order of mammals that contains whales and dolphins


	6. Gone for a Swim

Thorin, Balin and Bilbo were gathered on a terrace with Lord Elrond and Gandalf after they departed from Thessa's chambers.

Gandalf turned to Thorin and requested that he show Lord Elrond the map.

"Our business is no concern of elves," Thorin stated, glancing from Gandalf to the elf lord.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," Gandalf pleaded.

"It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin replied, eying the elf warily.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," Gandalf demanded.

Bilbo looked slightly uncomfortable and he was wondering why he was brought to this meeting at all. Thorin slowly reached into his pocket and drew out the map.

"Thorin, no," Balin tried to stop his friend, but he handed the map to the elf, which took all the dwarf king's restraint and diplomacy skills to manage. Lord Elrond opened the map, perused its contents and looked back over to the dwarf king.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" he asked, eying Thorin.

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf supplied, "as you know, this sort of artifact often sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" Lord Elrond brought the map over to the light of the moon.

"Moon runes," Gandalf said, slightly surprised. "Of course, an easy thing to miss." He looked over to Bilbo, giving him a small smile.

"Well in this case that is true, but moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season on the day on which they were written," Lord Elrond informed the dwarf king.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"These runes were written on a midsummers eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago" Lord Elrond explained. "However, that moon will be seen two weeks from tonight, until then, I cannot read this map." The elf handed the map back to Thorin who took the map and stuffed back in his pocket, angry that he would have to spend more time in this blasted place with the blasted elves.

"We will return to this spot in two weeks' time, and then you will have the answers you seek" Lord Elrond supplied as Thorin and Balin were making their way to the door. Thorin turned back only to nod his head in thanks as he departed with Balin back to the rooms they had been given.

"You go on ahead, lad" Balin said, stopping in the corridor, "I'm going to take a walk to think for a while, and I'll meet you and the company back in the room." Thorin nodded his head and strode back down the hall. He was about to pass Thessa's room when he heard a scream come from her room. Without thinking, Thorin burst into Thessa's room to find her thrashing around in her bed.

"No! Valenia!" Thessa cried out. Thorin rushed over to her and gripped her shoulders, softly shaking her and calling her name.

"Thessalia! Thessalia, wake up. It's just a dream," Thorin said as he watched the woman wake suddenly with wide, teary eyes.

"Thorin?" Thessa said, confused. Before she thought better of it, she flung her arms around Thorin and cried onto his shoulder.

"It's my fault, Thorin. It's my fault she's dead," Thessa sobbed. Thorin was surprised at the woman shaking in his arms and slowly brought his hands up to brush his fingers through her hair, calming her slightly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Came Thorin's deep voice. Even when she was distraught, his deep baritone still sent a little shock through her body.

"Those men," she said, looking up into Thorin's eyes, "they were after me and Valenia tried to fight them off but…" she broke into tears again. "They shot her, with- with a harpoon." Thorin's eyes widened as he realized what she had dreamed of and the guilt she carried with her. "I watched her body sink. There was so much red. Red everywhere…" Thessa sobbed into his shoulder.

Thorin wasn't the best when it came to comfort, but he tightened his arms around her, letting her cry onto his shoulder. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. Soon her sobbing subsided and her tears seemed to dry, so he pulled her back to look her over. Thessa's teary eyes met Thorin's sapphire ones, and they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Thorin glanced down to her full lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. He mentally shook himself, however. He shouldn't be having these thoughts, he should be focused on the quest. This woman was driving him to distraction. He released Thessa from his hold and let her lay back on her bed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Thessa said, sad eyes blinking away her tears. Thorin, not one to shatter his intimidating persona, tried to save what little face he could.

"Your chambers are down the hall from our rooms, and we don't need to lose sleep over wailing women." Thorin got up and strode out of her room and back towards where he knew the company was staying. He knew that was harsh, but he couldn't afford to let that mermaid distract him. No, he had to let her know that he wasn't in the business of comforting crying women. He made it back to their rooms and plopped down on his bedroll, ignoring the looks the others gave him when he went straight to sleep, with no explanation of the meeting he had with Lord Elrond. Balin would fill them in, he was sure.

Thessa lay in her room, head spinning from Thorin's change in behavior. He was harsh towards her, then he carries her to safety, he speaks callously to her, then he comforts her after her nightmare. What is going on with him? Thessa could not figure him out, she just wished he would either be rude to her forever, or explore whatever it was that was between them. She knew Thorin had a softer side, she had seen it, but when the company was around it was like he was a totally different dwarf, devoid of emotion. Sleep would not come to Thessa after her encounter with the dwarf king, so she decided it was time to take a swim.

Thessa found her way into the gardens and looked for an exit that might lead to a body of water. There was no one around, as it was very late into the night, or was it morning now? The light of the moon gave her comfort, she never felt alone when the moon light shone down from the heavens. Around the bend of a hedge she spotted a break in the gardens and followed a path until she came to a waterfall that fed into a large pool of water. This little place was set far enough back and away from the main halls that she figured no one would see her out here.

Thessa slipped off her tunic and breeches and dove into the water. She came up out of the water, kicking her legs and trying to figure out how humans swam with such appendages. She closed her eyes and focused on the buzz of energy radiating in her arm band. She felt her legs pull together and meld into each other. The scales of her tail came up through the creamy skin of her human legs, and her feet stretched and thinned until she could see her flippers again. She sighed, letting herself float there in the water and she reveled in the feeling of having her tail back again.

With a flick of her tail, she dove deep into the water, turned back toward the surface and propelled herself out of the water in a front flip, landing perfectly back in the water without a sound. She stopped to assess her scales, they were not as lustrous as they had been before she was taken, but better food and more rest would fix that soon enough! The sapphire scales glinted in the moonlight, making them appear midnight blue. Every now then she would have an interspersed gold scale that shone brightly and reminded her why she had to return home. Anyone who saw her tail, and the gold scales it contained, would seek to take them, to sell her to the highest bidder, or turn her into a wall mount. Men either hated or coveted mermaids, and the longer she was away from home, the more danger she put herself in, especially now that so many people seemed to know her secret.

She swam for a few more hours and grew tired after a while, but she didn't feel like returning to her room. So she swam down to the bottom of the pond and found some smooth stones covered in a soft blanket of algae. Perfect, she thought. Thessa settled on the stones and relaxed. Tomorrow she would request a meeting with Lord Elrond to discuss important matters. But for now, she sighed, she would enjoy the water and worry about anything else in the morning.


	7. Scales of Gold

The dwarves all sat in the dining hall, not really enjoying their elven breakfast, when Gandalf entered the room.

"Has anyone seen Thessalia?" the wizard asked, quickly surveying the company, all shaking their heads. They hadn't seen Thessa since they left her room the previous night. Gandalf left in a flurry, his robes billowing behind him. Lord Elrond was wanting to meet with Thessa, but when Lindir informed Gandalf that he could not find her, he figured he would consult the company. But that proved fruitless as well. The wizard sighed, Thessalia would turn up eventually.

Thorin was wondering why he was searching for Thessa, but if he could not find her then something must be wrong. Maybe someone had been listening to her confessions last night and had abducted her. He stood up from the table and turned to his company.

"Something is wrong. All of you, go help Gandalf find Thessalia." He ordered. Those at the table got up and ran after Gandalf to ask how they could help and Thorin went to Thessa's room to check for her there. He walked brusquely down the hall to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. He pushed the door open and saw no sign of Thessa anywhere. He thought back to their conversation last night and had an idea.

He ran into the hallway to see Lindir passing by.

"You," Thorin called to him, "are there any lakes or ponds nearby?" Lindir was surprised that the surly dwarf king was speaking to him, but he answered him nonetheless. He told him about a large pond the was hidden behind the halls and far behind the gardens. Thorin nodded his head to the elf and took off to find the gardens. Thorin found the gardens without issue, but where was this pond? He roamed the gardens for almost half an hour when he came to a break in the shrubbery and followed an overgrown path beyond the gardens. He came upon the pond that the elf described and saw a tunic and pair of breeches lying under a tree. Thorin felt his cheeks get hot as he realized they were Thessa's from the previous evening. She must be here. He went down to the water's edge and scanned his eyes over the surface, seeing no sign of the mermaid.

He was sure that she would probably seek out some form of water after her dream last night, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He looked down into the water and saw a faint shape at the bottom of the pond. He was almost certain it was Thessa, but he wanted to be sure. He found a small pebble by a large oak tree and tossed it into the pond where he thought Thessa was and watched it sink. It sank down until it settled on her arm.

Thessa felt something touch her arm and woke to see a pebble had landed on her. But how could a pebble…? Wait a minute, she looked up and saw a figure standing over the edge of the water. Her instincts kicked in and she dashed to a darker corner at the deeper end of the pond. She hid behind some rocks while she peered toward the surface. She could make out dark hair and she could see that they weren't as tall as an elf. She slowly crept back toward the surface to confirm her suspicions, making sure her chest was covered by her long hair.

Thorin watched as Thessa swam away from him to the other end of the pond before slowly rising back toward the surface. Her head came up out of the water as she looked up at him. It was obvious that she was surprised to see her there.

"Thorin?" Thessa asked. What was he doing here? How did he find her? And what time was it? She wondered all at once.

"Everyone has been searching for you." He glared down at her. "Gandalf was worried when he couldn't find you and the company has been looking for you as well."

"Oh," Thessa said, looking down sheepishly, she forgot that the others might wonder where she had gone. "Well if you'll turn around, I'll redress and head back the halls with you," she offered. Thorin nodded and turned around and walked passed the tree where her clothes were. Thessa, however, was still angry with the dwarf, and now that her secret was out, she wasn't afraid to let her personality shine through. She grinned mischievously and focused on the humming in her arm band.

Thorin was getting impatient and was beginning to wonder if she was actually going to follow him or not, when he saw a circular shadow appear at his feet. That was odd, he thought, and glanced up to see what had made the shadow. A large ball of water suddenly drenched the dwarf, leaving no part of him dry in the least. He heard Thessa's snickering behind him and he whipped around to yell at her. He stopped though when he caught sight of her sapphire and gold tail glinting in the sunlight. He was mesmerized by it and couldn't look away.

Thessa had been consumed with her little prank and had rested her chin on her arms which were folded on the bank of the pond. In her excitement she hadn't realized that her tail had lifted out of the water. She saw Thorin staring at her wide-eyed and abruptly realized what he saw. Quick as a flash, her tail was submerged again and her cheeks blushed bright red.

"Your tail..." Thorin said, "It's beautiful." His words shocked her. She hadn't meant for him to see her tail, and she was worried now that he would feel differently about her. The company had mentioned that his grandfather had succumbed to a kind of sickness where he lusted for gold. If Thorin was the same way, then this was bad, very bad.

Thorin watched Thessa's tail jerk back into the water and her cheerful expression quickly turned into one of fear. She began backing away from the bank and started to swim further away from him. He took a step forward and saw Thessa quickly dive beneath the water. He shed his cloak and boots on the grass and went to see where she had gone. He could make out a dark shape near the middle of the pond, so he dove in after her.

Dwarves did not usually like water, but he swam after her regardless. He couldn't see anything underwater, but felt a current drift by him and he stuck his arms outward. He caught one of Thessa's arms and pulled her with him to the surface. When their heads came up out of the water, he heard Thessa's shriek as she tried to pull away.

Thessa was panicking as Thorin caught hold of her arm and was violently thrashing in the water, trying to get away.

"Thessa, stop!" Thorin shouted, using her nickname for this first time. This made Thessa halt for a moment, but she was still tugging at her arm. "I won't hurt you."

"You're just saying that, you just want me for me scales!" she shrieked again, pulling away with renewed vigor. Thorin yanked her to him with all his strength and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. Thessa's terrified eyes looked into his, and he could feel her tail brush against his legs as he tread water. He also noted that her bare chest was flush against his and that sent his heart hammering in his chest.

"I won't hurt you, Thessa," he said softly. He looked into her azure eyes, giving her a soft look. He hadn't leaned to frighten her like that.

"What game are playing, Thorin?" she asked, frustrated by yet another shift in his behavior. She saw his eyes slip down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. All of a sudden Thorin crashed his lips to hers, no longer able to hold himself back. He deepened the kiss when he felt her relax slightly in his arms. Thessa did not know what was happening, but she didn't want it to stop either. She could tell treading water was becoming difficult for him and guided them towards the shallow bank. She sighed into the kiss, feeling Thorin's hands snake into her hair. She gripped his shoulders and heard him let out a low growl.

Thessa was enjoying the moment, but this was as far as it could go. She had to return home to her people and Thorin could not come with her. She broke the kiss and looked up at the dwarf. He seemed to realize now what had occurred, and he backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," he said quickly as he rushed out of the water. Thessa watched him grab his boots and cloak, striding hurriedly back toward the gardens.

Thessa felt her lips still tingling from their kiss. It felt so right, to kiss him. But she had a job to do, and no handsome face or steamy kisses could dissuade her from returning to her rightful place.

* * *

Thorin strode angrily back to the rooms the company was staying in. He pushed the doors open to find the company trying to brainstorm places to look for Thessa.

"I found her," Throin called to them. "She slept in the pond behind the gardens." When the company heard the news, they broke out into laughter. I guess they couldn't expect much else from a mermaid who hadn't seen water in months.

Thorin went out onto the balcony to stew in his anger. He didn't even know why he was angry, and that frustrated the dwarf king even more.


	8. Goodbyes

Thessa had finally made it back to her room after getting lost in the gardens for a while. She asked one of the elf maids to request a meeting for her with Lord Elrond while she slipped on the sky blue dress they had brought her. She put all thoughts of Thorin out of her mind, she couldn't get involved with him. She had to stay focused, her people needed her. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Pardon me, my lady, but Lord Elrond requested your presence in his study. I shall escort you there if you wish," Lindir said when she opened the door.

"Thank you, Lindir. I probably would have gotten lost if you didn't escort me," she said with a chuckle. Lindir gave her a small smile and held out his arm for her to take. He led her down a few corridors before stopping at a large set of double doors.

"Lord Elrond is awaiting you inside, milady," Lindir said before he turned to walk back down the hall. Thessa turned to the doors and slowly pushed one open, peeking her head inside.

"Come in, my dear," Lord Elrond smiled to her. Thessa walked into the room and took a seat in the chair he gestured to. He stood near a large bay window, holding a small cup of tea. "I have been meaning to speak with you since you arrived, but have yet to find the time."

"I understand," Thessa nodded. "Was there something in particular you wanted to discuss?"

"Gandalf informed me after you arrived that you had not revealed yourself to the company, and that it was I who unveiled your identity. For that, I would like to formally apologize," he said with slight bow of his head.

"I accept your apology, but if it makes you feel any better, they would have found out one way or another," she replied with a smile. That was not entirely true, but he didn't need to know that. "I was wondering, however, if you might explain to me how you know my mother." Thessa looked up to see Lord Elrond give a wistful sigh as he gazed out the window.

"Your mother and I became acquainted long before you were born, my dear. I had traveled with a couple emissaries to discuss a trade agreement between our people." He gave her a smile and continued, "Your mother was naturally very cautious and it took many such meetings before a careful pact was made, and your mother and I have exchanged letters every so often since that day." Thessa was slightly surprised, but not entirely. She knew her people traded with _Imladris_ , but she did not know her mother and Lord Elrond were so close. She wondered if her mother had told him anything about her father.

"Did my mother ever speak of my father in her letters?" Thessa asked hopefully. Lord Elrond was surprised for a moment, it seemed that Meveria had never mentioned the child's father.

"She did," he stated, watching her eyes light up. "A young man had been traveling by the sea of Rhûn when he came upon your mother in the tavern of a nearby town. The year was 2819 of the Third Age. A man named Argonui seemed to be bewitched by your mother." Thessa looked down sadly. She didn't want to believe that her mother had used the siren song.

"She did not sing to him, if that is what has you worried," Lord Elrond said, clearly reading her mind. "He spent many weeks with your mother, and even intended to marry her." He chuckled lightly when he remembered how Meveria recounted her tale to him many years ago. "She explained to him that they could never be together, despite his protests, and eventually duties of his own called him home."

"What ever became of him?" she asked.

"Argonui went on to become the thirteenth chieftain of the Dúnedain, who was then succeeded by his son Arador," he concluded.

"I have a a half-brother?" she cried excitedly. She had always wanted a sibling!

"No, my dear," Lord Elrond said. Her face dropped, disappointed. "But you did have a twin," he finished with a smile.

"A twin? That's not possible, I would have known, she would have told me."

"An extremely rare occurrence, indeed, but it occurred nonetheless. Arador was given back to Argonui, which was quite fortuitous for him as the woman he later married was barren." He glanced at Thessa to see how she was processing this information, and she seemed to be taking it quite well.

"Well where is Arador now? Maybe I can find him somehow!" she exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible, my dear," he said sadly. "Arador, and his son, Arathorn, passed on many years ago."

"Is there anyone from his line that is alive today?" she asked hopefully. Lord Elrond smiled down to her.

"There is one. The son of Arathorn is journeying with my two sons. His father was slain by orcs and I took him in as my own. I have given him the name Estel to protect him, and he will not return from their journey for many more years."

"What is my relation to him?" she queried, trying and failing to remember all the names.

"You are Estel's great aunt it would seem," He concluded with a thoughtful look. Thessa processed that for a moment. She had a twin brother that she never got the chance to know, and now she had a great nephew too. It was hard to believe, but it also was very exciting to hear. She would find him one day, she promised herself. She watched Lord Elrond return to his desk on the other side of the study and begin to organize some of the letters there.

"Was there something else you wished to discuss beyond your father?" Lord Elrond asked politely. She had almost forgotten what she came to ask in the first place.

"Could you provide me with a map, and possibly an escort, so that I may return to the Rhûn sea?" she inquired.

"If that is your wish, my dear, then it shall be done," he answered, opening a drawer and pulling out an old scroll. "Here is a map of Middle Earth. And this," he pointed to a spot on the map, "is the Rhûn sea. I will have Lindir find you an escort and you may depart whenever you wish." Thessa let out a relieved sigh. Finally she was making some progress!

"Thank you, my lord!" she cried cheerfully. She rose out of her chair, eager to tell Gandalf and the company the good news. Lord Elrond stood as well and embraced her as her came around to the front of his desk.

"I wish you the best, my dear. But remember, the only journey that matters is the journey within," he said cryptically. His words confused her, but she chose not to dwell on it and excused herself from his study, thanking him for his time.

* * *

The company had been in their collective room all day, wanting to avoid the elves as much as possible. They had decided, though, that it was time for a bath. Neither of them wanted to track down an elf to find wherever it was that they bathed. Instead they had spotted a nice, large fountain from their window and decided it would do.

They had all climbed into the fountain and were splashing around, causing a ruckus and sending the elf maidens scurrying away in embarrassment .It was the most fun they had had in a while, even Thorin could admit he was enjoying their antics. Fili and Kili were chasing each other around and Ori was splashing water at Bofur, who returned the action with gusto. The dwarves continued to splash about when they heard Thessa's voice. They froze when they saw her come around the corner into the courtyard whilst chatting with an elf maid. She looked up to see thirteen totally or partially naked dwarves. Her face went beet red as she and the elleth quickly turned the other way, hurrying back into the main halls.

"Think she liked what she saw?" Kili asked the group, flexing his arms. They all erupted into laughter at Kili's question, returning to their merrymaking. Thorin, however, scowled at his nephew. He didn't like Kili talking about Thessa that way. Desiring to return to their rooms, Thorin finished his bath quickly and redressed himself. He left the courtyard with the other dwarves following a ways behind, heading back to their chambers.

Thessa had decided to wait for them in their rooms rather than speaking with them at the fountain, and so she sat down on one of the bedrolls she recognized as Thorin's and waited for them to return. She had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when she heard them coming down the hall. They swung the doors to the room open, surprised to see her again, but this time in their room. Many of the company filed in with red faces, looking anywhere but at Thessa.

"Where's Bilbo?" she asked the group.

"No idea, lass. Haven't seen him since this morning," Balin said, plopping down on his bedroll. Hmmm, she would just have to say goodbye to him later then, she shrugged.

"Would there be a reason for your being in our room, lassie?" Dwalin asked from across the room.

"Yes there is! I have finally found a way to get back home, and I wanted to thank you all and say goodbye!" she smiled brightly at them. She was excited to be going home soon and she wanted to share her excitement with the company. But when they all turned to look at her, she didn't see happiness on their faces. She saw sadness. Why were they sad? She found a way home, they should be happy for her, she thought.

"You're leaving us?" Ori asked sadly. Thessa saw Ori's pained expression and realized that they had thought she would continue their journey with them.

"I have to, Ori," she said, hugging the small dwarf. "My people need me."

"But we need you too," Ori said, giving a small sniff, letting her know he was trying to hold back his tears. She looked back to the rest of the group, but they were all silent, all looking to her with somber expressions. She felt a bit guilty now for making them feel this way.

"Yes, Gandalf, I realize that, but if..." Bilbo and Gandalf had entered the room whilst discussing something when they saw the sad dwarves. "What's going on?" Bilbo asked, looking around.

"Thessa is leaving," Thorin stated gruffly. He pushed passed the company and out of the room, everyone's eyes on his retreating form.

"Leaving?" Bilbo asked with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Bilbo," she said with a soft smile. "Lord Elrond has found me an escort and a map. I'm leaving on the morrow."

"Are you sure about this, my dear?" Gandalf asked, eyeing her carefully. He did not see this coming, and that surprised him.

"I'm sure, Gandalf. I've been away long enough," she said, looking around to the company. "You have all become dear friends to me, so much so that I entrusted to you my greatest secret. I am eternally grateful for everything you have done for me, and I will find some way to return the favor, I promise."

"There be no need for payment, lass," Óin said as he came to give her a warm hug. "We'll be missing you, you can be sure of that!" he said with a sad chuckle. All the other dwarves and Bilbo came up to hug her and wish her safe travels. She turned to Gandalf, who smiled to her and drew her into a firm hug.

"The best of luck to you, my dear," he whispered, saddened she was leaving them so suddenly.

"Thank you, Gandalf," she said into his shoulder. "Would you happen to know where Thorin might have run off to? I want to officially say goodbye to him as well."

"I am not sure, but I would check the gardens first," the wizard advised. She nodded her head and left the room in search of the surly dwarf king.

* * *

Thessa made her way into the gardens and searched for a few minutes. Finding no sign of Thorin, she padded down to the pond where she had slept the previous night. Meanwhile, Thorin had let out his frustration on the poor oak tree that stood near the pond. He rubbed his bloodied knuckles as he sat by the water's edge and gazed over the pond.

"Thorin?" a voice called from behind him. He knew it was Thessa, come to say her last goodbye. He watched her take a seat beside him, glancing down at his hands.

"Oh, Thorin," she sighed softly. Thessa took his hands in one of hers and dipped her other hand into the cool water. She let the water form a ball in her hand and then brought it to Thorin's mangled hands. The water flowed over his injured knuckles and he watched the blood wash way, the cuts knit back together, and the bruises fade.

"When do you leave?" Thorin asked quietly.

"In the morning," came her soft reply, still holding his hands in hers. He looked up into her eyes and gave her a small half smile.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Lord Elrond is collecting everything I'll need for the journey," she answered. Thorin just nodded, looking back out over the water. He remembered the passionate kiss they had shared in the water, and admitted that he was sad to see her go.

"I'm sorry, Thorin" she whispered, looking down at their hands. Thorin looked over to the mermaid beside him.

"If there is anyone that understands the need to help their people, it is I," he said, smiling sadly. "I do not fault you for wanting to return home, after all, that is the whole point of this quest we're on." Thessa chuckled softly, looking back up into his deep sapphire eyes.

"I'll miss you," she said. "All," she quickly amended. "I'll miss you all." Thorin gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'll miss you too." he said in a deep, husky voice. He knew it wouldn't change the fact that she was leaving, but he wanted to give her something to remember him by. Thessa watched as he reached his hand up to cup her cheek. She unconsciously leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. Thorin dropped his head down to hers and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His hand drifted into her soft hair and the other snaked around her hips, pulling her body tight against his. Thessa gasped lightly and felt his tongue slip past her lips, dancing with her own. He gave a slight groan when her thigh brushed against his growing desire and figured it was time to stop. He pulled away slowly, looking back down into her eyes. Thessa was breathing rather quickly as she tried to calm her heart's frantic beating. Thorin admired the way her freckled cheeks blushed and her slightly swollen lips parted when she took in a breath.

Thessa's heart felt torn. Did she have feelings for Thorin? She knew she couldn't stay, and she didn't want to lead him on either. She didn't know what to say to him, and Thorin could see the internal conflict in her eyes. He gave her a soft smile and stood up, holding out his hand for her. Thessa took it without hesitation and allowed him to lead her over to the large oak tree. He sat down with his back against the trunk and pulled Thessa over to sit between his legs. She rested her back against his muscular chest, letting her head relax onto his shoulder. They sat like, watching the sun slowly drift below the horizon, in peaceful silence. Thessa felt her eyes begin to droop as Thorin ran his fingers through her long hair, lulling her to sleep. Thorin followed soon after, drifting into a peaceful slumber with a beautiful mermaid in his arms.


	9. Heading Home

Thessa's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness and remembering where she was. She could feel Thorin's arms around her waist and could hear his light breathing. She had to leave before the others awoke, she was terrible with goodbyes. She went to wriggle out of Thorin's arms but they tightened around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Don't go," she heard Thorin whisper huskily. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. She turned around to face him and his hands rested on her upper arms. They both looked down when they saw a soft glow emanating from the sleeve of her dress. Her arm band, she realized. Oh no. Not good. She looked back up to Thorin who was looking at her arm with surprise. He glanced up to her, understanding what that meant. She definitely couldn't leave now, he thought.

Thessa let the tears she was holding back slip down her cheeks. Of all the moments for this to happen, this moment was the worst. There had only ever been three mermaids in their kingdom to find their soulmates in the last two ages. How could she have found hers so quickly? And why now? Thorin's hands on her cheeks drew her back from her thoughts. She looked up as Thorin pressed his lips to hers. He poured all the passion he could muster into the kiss, and yet he could feel her tears on his cheeks. He pulled back to see tears now streaming heavily down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, running his hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin," she cried. "So sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked gently, cupping her cheek in his hand. He watched her mouth part slightly and heard a sad, sweet melody slip from her lips. She hummed the tune softly to him, and it was a beautiful tune filled with sorrow. He felt his eyes become heavy and he fought to stay awake, to hear the end of the song. But he could fight it no more, and Thorin's body slowly slumped back against the tree.

Thessa finished the song with tears in her eyes. She would never forgive herself for what she had just done, but it was a necessary evil. She stood quickly and rushed back to her chambers, hurriedly packing her few possessions. She had arranged to meet her escort in the front courtyard, where they had first arrived in Rivendell, at an hour to dawn. She looked out her window and by the position of the moon she could tell that the time to depart was almost upon her. Against her better judgment, Thessa found a few pieces of parchment and wrote a goodbye letter, both to the company and to Lord Elrond. She had spotted a crystalline structure on one of the tables, used for decoration. Thessa picked up the crystal formation and firmly thumped it against the floor. A small, blue crystal had chipped off and she quickly wound some string she had found around it, fashioning into a long pendant.

Thessa sat on the bed with the crystal in her hand and sung a soft melody to it. She used all of her concentration and magical knowledge to somehow embed the tune into the small gem. When she had finished, she wrapped the crystal into the letter for the company and left it on the nightstand. She picked up the satchel Lord Elrond had provided her and stashed her few possessions inside. She made her way into the corridor and found her way to Lord Elrond's study. She slipped her letter to him under the door and headed back toward the front courtyard.

A tall, blond elf was waiting for her with a horse and the provisions they would need for the trip. She walked over to him and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name's Thessalia, but since we'll be traveling together, you can call me Thessa," she said with a light smile.

"A pleasure, my lady," the elf bowed to her. "I am Glorfindel, I am one of Lord Elrond's closest friends. Rest assured that I will escort you home safely." Thessa nodded her head in thanks and he hoisted her up onto the horse. He secured her small satchel and swung up into the saddle behind her. He nudged the steed's flank with his heel and soon they were off, leaving the hidden valley behind them.

* * *

As the sun rose into the sky, Thorin opened his eyes to find himself resting against a large oak tree by a pond. He rubbed his head and felt a headache coming on. He got to his feet and made his way back to his room where the company was.

As he opened the doors, the company, who were all awake by now, turned to see their leader entering the room.

"Did you kiss and make up, Uncle?" Kili grinned as he walked over to Thorin.

"What are you saying, Kili?" Thorin grumbled as he went to lay down. His head was beginning to really bother him now. Fili noticed something different about his uncle's apprearance, and then it dawned on him. He elbowed his brother and whispered something into his ear. Kili's face lit up as he rushed over to Balin.

"We won, Balin! Pay up!" Kili cried.

"You don't say?" Balin said with a smirk, going over to Thorin's side.

"Congratulations, laddy. We didn't think you had it in you!" he laughed, resting his rand on Thorin's shoulder for a moment before getting back up. Thorin was extremely confused.

"What's all this about winning and congratulations?" he asked, looking around at the company. They had all caught on by now, especially once he turned to face them. They all gave a collective cheer.

"There had been a wager going around as to when you were gonna swallow your pride and make it official," Balin clarified.

"Well where is the lucky lass?" Dwalin asked, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"What lass? What is going on?" Thorin demanded. He was starting to get very frustrated now.

"You know, Thessa! I can't believe you got her to stay! I thought for sure she would be gone by now!" Ori said with a sigh of relief.

"Thessa?" Thorin asked. The name sounded slightly familiar, but didn't recall ever knowing anyone with that name. He glanced back up to the company and noticed their confused looks.

"Stop kidding around, laddy! We know you know we be speaking of Thessalia. I bet that braid will look mighty fine in that long hair of hers!" Glóin said cheerfully. The rest of the company gave hoots and cheers of theirs own.

"Who do you keep speaking of? Who is this Thessalia?" Thorin pressed. Balin looked at the others with a worried glance.

"Thessalia, the mermaid we rescued in Bree, you remember her, don't you?" he asked

"Mermaids? do not take me for a fool, old friend. I am not some dwarfing who still believes in fairytales," Thorin finished with a scoff.

"Oh yeah?" Fili tried. "Then where did your courting bead go?" Thorin glanced down at his two braids. Fili was right, the courting bead was gone.

"It must have come loose and gotten lost somewhere. I can forge a new one when we retake Erebor," Thorin said dismissively. The company all shared looks of confusion and fear. Fili and Kili had an idea, and took off toward Thessa's room, the company hot on their heels. They burst into her room, but everything looked immaculate, like it had never been used. The dwarves stood there, looking around, sad and confused. Óin noticed something on the bedside table and walked over to see a letter.

"It's from Thessa," he said quietly. The other dwarves rushed over to him. Óin unfolded the parchment and caught the crystal pendant that fell out. He handed the pendant to Balin and began to read Thessa's note to them aloud.

 _Dearest Friends,_

 _I am sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but my announcement of departure yesterday was hard enough. I love you all dearly and I hate to leave you all now, but it is something I must do. I am the heir to my mother's throne and the kingdom. I do not know if I will ever see your faces again, but I will always carry you in my heart._

 _As you have probably figured out, Thorin does not remember me. I regret to say that that is my doing. It was too hard to leave, for the both of us. I must focus on my journey home, and Thorin must be able to lead you all in your quest for Erebor without distraction. If he got himself killed because of me, I could never forgive myself. I did, however, enclose a song in the crystal pendant that I included with this letter. If there is a day when you all feel that Thorin must remember our time together, simply break the crystal and it will release the melody that will restore his memory._

 _I ask however that you not do this unless absolutely necessary. Thorin and I can never be together and if he remembers our feelings for each other, I shudder to imagine what that might do to him. So please, for me, do not tell him about this letter and do not try to remind him of me. This is the hardest thing I have ever done, and I write this letter with a heavy heart._

 _I know you will succeed in your quest and you will take back Erebor. I believe in all of you and I hope one day you can forgive me._

 _With love,_

 _Thessa_

The company stood there in silence. She was really gone. Forever. She slipped away like a thief in the night. Ori could no longer hold back, and a tear slid down his cheek and into his short beard. Sniffling was heard all around as the company tried to reign in their emotions.

"Come on lads," Balin said as he ushered them back to their room. Everyone was silent as they entered the room. Thorin looked over from his position on his bedroll. The entire company had tears in their eyes and didn't say a word to him. Bilbo, who had come into the room while the company had been gone, noticed the dwarves strange behavior.

"What's going on?" he asked. "And when is Thessa coming to say goodbye?" Thorin looked up. There was that name again. Who was this person they kept talking about? Balin came over to Bilbo, whispering to him so that Thorin couldn't hear what was said. Balin secretly handed Bilbo Thessa's letter and he too soon had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe she was gone. He landed the letter back to Balin, his hand shaking slightly as he did. Balin stowed the letter in his pocket and ambled back over to their leader.

"We found something for ya, lad" Balin said, holding up the crystal pendant.

"What is that?" Thorin said, eying the piece of jewelry skeptically.

"It's a talisman, we stole it from Lord Elrond's study. It protects the wearer from evil, or so I gathered," he said, placing the pendant in Thorin's hand. Thorin looked it over for a moment before slipping it over his head. The crystal hung in the center of his chest and so he tucked it into his tunic.

"Anything stolen from an elf if good enough for me," Thorin chuckled lightly.

* * *

Glorfindel had set a hard pace when they left the Hidden Valley. He planned to have them travel first by river, then follow the North-South road through the Gap of Rohan. He had told her it was the safest path since they would not need to cross the Misty Mountains, nor stray too close to Dol Godur. Thessa didnt know enough about Middle Earth to argue with him, and so for two days they had traveled by boat along the Bruinen river.

She often thought back to the company and wondered what they were doing and if they would ever understand why she did what she did. She leaned against the side of the boat and dipped her fingers into the cold water. She had a small pain in her chest from leaving her friends behind, but she reminded herself why she had to do it.

When the sun was beginning to set, Glorfindel steered the boat to the shore. He jumped out of the small boat and pulled it up onto the bank, tying the bow to a tree nearby. He came over and lifted Thessa out of the boat and the two went about setting up a small camp. Since Glorfindel was an elf, he didn't need much sleep or food, but Thessa was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She laid down on the bedroll Glorfindel had brought as he sat back against a tree to keep watch.

"Have you ever been in love?" Thessa asked quietly. Glorfindel looked over to from where he sat.

"I have not, my lady," he responded. Thessa realized early into their journey that he was not much of a talker, and the silence only made her feel worse.

"How do you know if you're in love?" she asked over her shoulder. Glorfindel looked up at the woman again.

"I am not sure. I assume it is a feeling where you would do anything for the one you loved, even lay down your life for them. But then again, I have never experienced it, so I cannot tell you for sure," he concluded. Thessa just nodded her head and turned over to try and get some sleep. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of Thorin and eventually fell into a fitful slumber.


	10. Heartsick or Homesick?

Thessa and Glorfindel arose with the sun, packing up their camp and getting back into their little boat. As they traveled, Thessa felt the pain in her chest grow a little more. She carried so much guilt with the way she had left that she couldn't seem to let go of the pain. She sighed and leaned against the bow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep for an hour or two, trusting Glorfindel to steer the boat safely.

It was midday when Thessa woke again. The pain in her chest had gotten worse and she tried to mentally remind herself how important it was to get home and how happy she would be to see her mother again. Glorfindel handed her some lembas bread and an apple for lunch, which she took gratefully. They paddled down the Bruinen for a few more hours, silently watching the trees for danger. They had a quick dinner, not dissimilar to her lunch, as they continued on. Glorfindel did not want to stop the boat for rests or meals that could be had in the boat, so after they ate their small dinner, it was back to steering their way down the river.

When the sun began to touch the horizon, Glorfindel turned the boat toward the shore. They set up camp like the times before and Thessa lay down on the bedroll. The pain in her chest was much worse now. It was beginning to hurt now when she breathed, and she wondered if she should tell Glorfindel about it. She eventually decided against it. There were excellent healers back home that could attend to her if it became any worse. So she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing until sleep overtook her.

* * *

It had been a whole week now since Thessa departed and the time was drawing near to read the map. The company had informed Gandalf of the situation and Lord Elrond had found his letter as well. To say that the life seemed to have been sucked out of the company would be an understatement. There were no laughs to be had nor songs to sing. Even the elves seemed to feel the loss of Thessa's presence. They often wondered if she was safe and where she was.

Lord Elrond had assured them that the escort he gave her was a loyal friend of his and could protect Thessa if they ran into any trouble. No one had mentioned her name around Thorin and it was very hard to avoid talking about her at all. Thorin was starting to become worried about the company. He had never seem them act in this way. They were cheerful on the road, so what had changed? He tried to think back to something he might have missed, something that could have caused this sudden change in their behavior. They had been in Rivendell for a week and a half now, and everyone had been happy in the beginning. Before that, they had been chased by wargs and nearly killed by trolls. Before that, they had stopped in Bree. Whenever he tried to remember what happened in Bree, his head started to ache. What had they been doing in Bree? He couldn't remember.

Thorin laid back on his bedroll, fiddling with the small crystal around his neck. He hummed a sad melody, but he couldn't remember where he had learned it. He heard that tune in his dreams at night and it plagued him during the day as well. The company often heard him humming it when he forgot they were around. They had begin to worry that their leader had lost it when he began humming all the time. Sometimes he didn't even realize he was doing it, they noticed. There was something going on with him, and they knew it had to do with whatever Thessa had done to him.

* * *

After a few days traveling by river, Glorfindel had borrowed a horse from a small town. They had rode for a few days, making camp when the horse tired and hitting the road again as soon as it regained its energy. Thessa felt bad for the poor creature, she felt like they were working him to death and would apologize to gelding whenever they stopped.

Her chest pain had gotten much, much worse. Her stomach had started to feel queasy and she now had pounding headaches as well. She tried to fight it off, and she knew Glorfindel had started to take notice. When they resaddled their horse and got moving again after midday, Thessa's body seemed to reach its limit. They had made it all the way to Dunland by now and Thessa did not want to turn back.

A migraine began to develop as they rode on and she was straining to breath with the pain in her chest. She was hunched over from the pain and soon a wave of nausea came over her, causing her to lose her breakfast over the side of the horse. Glorfindel pulled them to a halt and quickly set her on the ground, looking her over. He knew she had been in pain and that it had been steadily increasing, but he thought that she would mention it before it became unbearable.

"My lady, are you alright?" Glorfindel asked, checking her over. Thessa tried to respond but tremors began to shake her body violently. Glorfindel did not know how to help her. They were closer still to Rivendell than they were to her home, but if he turned around, could they get there in time? Thessa's body ceased its shaking, but she had also lost consciousness. That was answer enough for Glorfindel. He would ride back north to the nearest town, find a raven and send word to Gandalf. He would know what to do.

* * *

Two weeks had now passed since Lord Elrond assessed the dwarves map. They had gathered once again, He, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo, on the moonlit terrace to read the moon runes. Thorin handed the map to Lord Elrond, who took it over to a large pedestal that was illuminated by the moon. A midsummer's eve crescent moon, to be exact. They watched as the moonlight touched the map, revealing glowing, blue runes that were invisible until now.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks," Lord Elrond read. "And the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained.

"This is ill news," Thorin interrupted. "Summer is passing, Durin's day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin said.

"Time?" Bilbo queried. "Time for what?"

"To find the entrance," Balin clarified. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." That drew Lord Elrond's attention.

"So this is you purpose," he stated. "To enter the mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin growled.

"There are some who would not deem it wise..." Lord Elrond eyed the dwarf carefully and returned the map to him.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired.

"You are not the only one to stand guard over Middle Earth," he replied, turning away from them. Gandalf had suspicions that Saruman had caught wind of his whereabouts and traveling companions, and Lord Elrond just confirmed them.

"Thorin, Balin," Gandalf called to the two dwarves. They came over to Gandalf, leaning close to hear his whispers.

"There will soon be a counsel meeting of my order. Saruman will not favor this quest and will try to stop you," the wizard said.

"Well what should we do?" Balin asked.

"When I am in the counsel meeting, I will stall for time. You will all gather your things tonight and leave secretly. I shall meet you in the Misty Mountains two days hence, do you understand?" he finished. When he saw their nods he stood back to his full height and turned toward the door.

"Good luck to you all," he whispering, leaving in the direction Lord Elrond had disappeared. Balin, Bilbo and Thorin all hurried back to their room. The rest of the company was roasting sausages over a fire they had made from the furniture. There was some laughter for the first time since Thessa had left, but they still were not back to normal.

"Lads! Quickly, gather your things," Balin whispered hurriedly. The company looked of to Thorin for clarification.

"The wizards are meeting to try and stop us," he said. "Gandalf will stall them while we slip away, but we must make haste. Pack what food you can, and leave behind what we can stand to part with." Once Thorin had finished speaking, the dwarves started to scramble about the room, grabbing their things and stuffing their bags. Soon they had packed all they needed and Balin lead them out through the gardens and the secret pass, exiting the Hidden Valley and heading back into the wilds.

* * *

After a couple hours, Glorfindel arrived with Thessa in a small village. He asked the first person he saw if there were any ravens in their village that could use to send a message. The woman he spoke with pointed him to an old barn where he found a couple of good ravens. He quickly penned a note to Gandalf, explaining Thessa's illness and told them that he was returning with her to Rivendell. He sent the raven North and purchased a new horse. He quickly saddled the beast and leaned Thessa against his chest. With an arm around the woman and a hand on the reigns, Glorfindel took off, back to Rivendell.

* * *

After their meeting with Saruman, Lady Galadriel and Gandalf sat on a balcony, discussing the return of the Necromancer. He glanced up when he saw a raven approaching them, holding out his arm as a perch. When the raven landed, Gandalf untied the roll of parchment and read its contents. Lady Galadriel knew he had just received bad news.

"The lady Thessalia is gravely ill I fear," Gandalf said, handing her the note. She read the parchment and looked up at the grey wizard.

"I have seen this before," the Lady Galadriel said. "When a mermaid finds her soulmate, she is bound to him. The further apart they are, the sicker she will become. Glorfindel will be here in a few days, and the closer they get, the better she will feel." Gandalf froze then. Glorfindel was returning Thessa to Rivendell, where Thorin would be. Except the company is now miles away and trudging up the Misty Mountains in the other direction. Lady Galadriel heard his thoughts and looked up to him with a worried expression.

"Is there anyway we could make up for the lost time?" Gandalf asked?

"The eagles," Lady Galadriel responded. What an excellent idea! It would still take a day or two, but that was the timeframe he had given the company anyway. Lady Galadriel sent for the eagles and told Gandalf they would be here soon.

"Thank you, my lady, for your helping kindness," Gandalf bowed to her. She smiled down at him.

"Think nothing of it, old friend," she smiled, leaving Gandalf to prepare for his departure.

Gandalf rushed to his rooms to gather his things, hoping Thessa would hold out just a few more days. He heard tapping on his window and turned to see a giant eagle perched on his balcony. He quickly grabbed his staff and a small satchel before climbing onto the bird's back. He told the eagle what direction to fly and who to look for. With a flap of its huge wings, they were off, soaring over the valley and south over the Bruinen river. It was nightfall before they spotted Glorfindel and Thessa.

The blond elf waved to them as they approached, explaining to Gandalf, Thessa's condition.

"I'm afraid, my friend, that this eagle can only comfortably carry two passengers," Gandalf admitted. Glorfindel raised up his hand in understanding.

"It is alright, _Mithrandir_ , I will return to Rivendell by horse," he said, smiling slightly. Gandalf gave him a quick nod as they hoisted Thessa's body onto the eagle's back. "Fly, my friend, make haste," Glorfindel waved them off. The eagle gave a great flap of its wings and lifted its two passengers into the air and headed Northeast. Next stop, the Misty Mountains.


	11. Goblin Town

It seemed that fiction became fact once more for the company as they traipsed over through the Misty Mountains. They had rescued and befriended a mermaid, an now they had witnessed a thunder battle between three stone giants. Bilbo had nearly fallen to his death, but was saved by Thorin. Said dwarf king was not pleased with the hobbit. He reprimanded Bilbo for almost getting himself killed and told him he never should have left the shire.

They sought refuge from the rain and cold in a small cave in the cliffside of the mountains, checking first for any unwanted guests. Finding none, the company set down their bedrolls and tried to catch a little shuteye. After they had all fallen asleep, Bofur stirred when he heard something rustling next to him. He looked up to see Bilbo, his pack on his shoulder and sword at his side. Bofur realized what Bilbo intended to do and tried to persuade him to stay. Bilbo had looked to Bofur sadly, explaining to him why he had to leave, when they heard mechanistic sounds coming from below. Thorin had heard the noise and moved to wake the company, but it was too late.

The floor opened into a trap door and the company slid down a large wooden shaft. They landed in a heap in some sort of cage-like structure when there were ambushed by goblins. They tried to fight them back, but they greatly outnumbered the dwarves, taking their weapons and prodding them forward along a causeway. The group came to a large platform in the middle of the massive underground cave, where a monstrous goblin sat upon a throne of some sort. He was singing a sort of song about Goblin town and the other goblins joined in, praising their king.

"Catchy, isn't it? Its one go my own compositions," the goblin king sneered.

"That's not a song, that's an abomination!" Balin cried from the middle of the group.

"Abominations! Mutations, deviations. That's all you're going to find down here," the giant goblin said, gesturing to the large expanse of robe bridges and wooden scaffoldings that made up Goblin Town. The dwarves' weapons were stripped from them and thrown into a collective pile before the king. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins?!"

"Dwarves, your malevolence," a smaller goblin said.

"Dwarves?" the goblin kind asked.

"Found them on the front porch," the smaller goblin added.

"Well don't just stand there!" he cried. "Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The goblins began stripping off the dwarves whatever weapons they had missed earlier, even taking Óin's trumpet and smashing it on the ground.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the goblin king asked, eyeing the dwarves suspiciously.

"Don't worry lads," Óin said, stepping forward. "I'll handle this."

"No tricks, I want the truth, warts and all!" The goblin king pounded his crooked staff on the ground.

"You're going to have to speak up, your boys flattened by trumpet," Óin said, holding up the mangled piece of metal.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the goblin bellowed.

"If you're wanting information, I'm the one you should speak to," Bofur said, stepping forward. The goblin eyed Bofur expectantly. "We were on the road, well its not so much as a road as it is a path, actually, its not even that, come to think of it. More like a track. Well the point is, were were on this road, er a path, er track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." He turned to look back at the company, not knowing if the goblin king was buying his tale.

"Visiting distant relations!" Dori added, coming to stand by Bofur.

"Shut up!" the goblin kind shouted, slamming his staff on the ground again. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler, bring up the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" He pointed his staff to Ori, who gulped and took a step back.

"Wait!" Thorin called, stepping out from the group to stand before the goblin king.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain, which makes you... nobody really. And I know somebody that would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours, a pale orc astride white warg!"

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin said defiantly.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the goblin king chuckled lowly. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize." The goblin king sent a tiny goblin zipping off down a suspended cable in a metal bucket, hurrying to deliver the message. The rest of the goblins scurried to find the devices their king had called for, the goblin king breaking into song once again.

"Ahh!" A goblin cried, throwing down Thorin's sword that he had been inspecting.

"I know that sword!" the king trembled, backing up toward his throne and away from the blade. "It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblins pounced on the company then, the dwarves trying their best to fight them off. "Slice them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" the giant goblin shouted. "Cut off his head!" he called to a goblin that had a blade raised over Thorin's head.

Suddenly a blast of white light and energy swept through the cavern, knocking everyone off their feet, stunning them for a few moments. A grey figure stepped out of the shadows from the side of the cavern.

"Take up arms," it said. "Fight! Fight!" The company saw that it was Gandalf that had saved them. They scrambled to their feet, pushing the goblins off of them and grabbing their weapons. They sliced and hacked at the goblins, sending them tumbling into the pits below. The goblin king rose his staff to strike Thorin, but Dwalin rushed over, swinging his war hammer at the beast, sending him teetering over the platform.

"Follow me, quick!" Gandalf said, leading them down wooden bridges and through the tunnels.

* * *

Gandalf had tracked the dwarves to Goblin town and instructed the eagle to stay with Thessa and told it that he would call to him when it was safe. The eagle soared of the mountain tops, Thessa on its back. She had since regained consciousness, but there was still an unbearable pain in her chest. It felt like someone had her heart and lungs in a vice grip.

She sat up on the eagle's back brushing the hair from her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to remove some of the tangles, when she felt a smooth, cylindrical bead brush her hand. She looked at it, confused and followed it up into an intricate braid that lay on the left side of her face under a few layers of hair. How had she not noticed this before? And what was it? How did it get there?

Her breath suddenly caught. She knew where she had seen that bead. It was one of the silver ones that hung on the ends of Thorin's braids. He had braided her hair somehow. Probably when she had fallen asleep against him under the oak tree in Rivendell. It was a courting braid, she thought sadly. He was trying to keep her from leaving. She let a tear slip down her cheek. She had been so blind to what she had wanted all along.

She remembered Lord Elrond's parting words to her then, ' _the only journey that matters, is the journey within_ '. Her journey within had to be then constant struggle between returning home and following Thorin. But as Gandalf explained to her, she didn't have a choice now. If she ventured too far from the dwarf king she could die from heartache. She hadn't know that would happen, since no mermaid that found her soulmate every left them, but she had a duty to her people. Thorin was returning to Erebor, but her home was thousands of miles to the south. Thessa laid her head down on the eagle's feathers crying herself into a brief slumber.

* * *

The company had burst from the confines of the tunnels and into the light. They turned around, surveying the group and counting heads.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, looking around. "Where is our hobbit?"

"Now he's lost? I thought he was with Dori!" Dwalin called.

"Don't blame me!" Dori shouted back at him.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf pressed.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first corned us," Nori said.

"What happened? Tell me!" the wizard demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin spoke up. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"No, he isn't," a small voice said. The company turned to see their hobbit stepping out from behind a tree.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf sighed in relief. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo," Kili smiled. "We'd given you up."

"How did you get past the goblins?" Fili added.

"Well, what does it matter? He is back" Gandalf stated.

"It matters," Thorin countered. "I want to know, why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me," Bilbo began, looking up at the dwarf king."And- and I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

The company was silent as Bilbo finished his piece. Thorin gave him a nod, and the others dipped their heads to him slightly. They looked up, however, when howling sounded behind them.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said, looking to Gandalf.

"And into the fire. Run, Run!" the wizard boomed. The company took off down the side of the mountain, weaving through trees with the wargs hot on their trail. A few lone wargs jumped ahead of the company, turning back to attack them. Bilbo held out his small sword as a warg unwittingly impaled himself on it when he lunged for the hobbit. The others slashed at the wargs and took three of them down before sliding to a halt and the edge of a cliff.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf called. "All of you, come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" The company leaped onto the lower branches of the pine trees and hauled themselves toward the top. Gandalf gently picked up a butterfly he had spotted. He whispered his directions and watched the small creature flutter away. They heard the orcs come up out of the tree line and into the small area where the company was hiding. Thorin looked down to see the old foe that he had slain long ago. Or at least he thought he had slain him.

" **Do you smell it**?" Azog growled with a wicked sneer. " **The scent of fear**. **I remember your father reeked of it** , **Thorin** , **son of Thrain**."

"It cannot be..." Thorin whispered.

" **That one is mine** , **kill the others**!" Azog bellowed, his pack charging toward the trees the company were in. The wargs slammed against the tree trunks, trying to bring the trees down. As the the thee roots of the pine furthest from the cliff came up from the ground, the dwarves jumped from the boughs and into the next tree. But that tree started to lean as well and tipped into the next two trees. The dwarves hopped between trees until they had all congregated in the last tree at the edge of the cliff. The wargs, however, soon slammed against that one as well.

Gandalf then had an idea. He grabbed a pine cone and used his staff to set it ablaze. He tossed some down to the rest of the company who used them to light more pinecones. They flung them down at the wargs and orcs, setting some the the beasts alight and sending them sprawling back, away from the flames. Azog saw this pack fleeing the flames and gave a loud and menacing roar. The tree the company was in groaned and creaked as it its roots pulled loose from the ground and began to tip backward, hanging over the precipice.

The company fought to hang onto the tree limbs. Ori slipped first, grabbing hold of Dori's leg.

"Mr Ganfalf!" Dori cried, his grip slipping from the tree's trunk. Gandalf thrust his staff out to them, which Dori caught. As they dangled above the canyon below, Thorin looked to were Azog was grinning at them maliciously. The company watched helplessly as their leader climbed off the tree, drawing his sword. Thorin charged the pale orc, getting knocked off his feet by the white warg. The beast picked him up in its jaws, clamping his teeth down on him and crushing his armor. The company screamed and bellowed for their leader, seeing him lay motionless on the ground.

" **Bring me the dwarf's head** ," Azog snarled to another orc. The orc drew his heavy blade, coming to lay it against Thorin's neck. He raised the blade over his head, but suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Bilbo had drawn his small sword and rushed to help their leader, tackling the orc that was about to behead the dwarf king. Bilbo clambered over the orc he had brought down, slamming his blue blade into its chest and staggering back to his feet. He faced the pale orc down, sword shaking in his grasp.

" **Kill him** ," Azog growled. Bilbo sliced at the air in front of him as three orcs on wargs stepped toward him. But the company had regrouped by now and flung themselves headlong into the throng of enemies. They stabbed and slashed at the beasts, protecting their king. Gandalf, meanwhile, had lost his grip on Dori and Ori and they fell from the tree. But a great eagle swooped low and caught the two dwarves on its back.

Other eagles circled above as they stooped down to either fling the wargs and orcs off the cliff face, or gently grasp the remaining company members, lifting them to safety. One eagle gripped Thorin's body carefully, as well as his sword, and the flock of mighty birds ascended into the air. They carried the company above the clouds until dawn broke over the horizon, depositing them on the top of a large stone pillar. All but one eagle flew away, the remaining one circling far above their heads.

"Thorin!" Gandalf shouted as he bolted toward the dwarf king. He dropped to his knees and brought his weathered hand to rest on the dwarf's brow. He whispered and old spell and watched as Thorin's eyes slowly opened. Bilbo came to stand slightly behind the wizard.

"The halfling?"Thorin rasped.

"It's alright, Bilbo is here," he assured him. Kili and Dwalin helped their leader struggle to his feet.

"You," Thorin called. He looked Bilbo in the eyes, struggling to keep his balance. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" The others were shocked at Thorin's accusation. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? And you had no place amongst us?" Thorin paused. Everyone held their breath as he approached the hobbit. "I have never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin breathed out and embraced him. The company cheered, happy that their leader was alive and that Bilbo had redeemed himself in Thorin's eyes. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, no it's alright. I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior, or even a burglar," Bilbo replied. "Is that... what I think it is?" Bilbo said, looking over Thorin's shoulder.

"Erebor," Gandalf stated. "The Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin said softly. Óin looked up as they heard a bird chirp and fly past them in the direction of the mountain.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain," he said, amazed.

"That, my dear Óin, is a thrush," Gandalf stated with a small chuckle.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen," Thorin smiled.

"You're right," Bilbo chimed in. "I do believe the worst is behind us." Gandalf watched the company stare out over the horizon. He had some more news that might make the moment even better.

"My friends," he began, gaining their attention. "I do believe I've forgotten to mention something."

"What is it?" Dori asked. What else could they have overlooked?

"I have brought with me an old friend," Gandalf said with a small smile, his eyes twinkling at their confused looks.

"Who, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked from beside him. Gandalf looked down to the hobbit with a smile.

"A certain mermaid who has come a long way to find you all."


	12. So This is Love

Thessa had fallen asleep on the eagle's back as the flock had been rescuing the company. Thessa awoke as the eagles began depositing the dwarves on the Carrock. She peered down to them and saw that Thorin lay motionless, blood staining his armor.

"Thorin!" she called out to him desperately. But from so high above them, there was no way for them to hear her. "Please, take me down there!" she pleaded, but the eagle only answered to Gandalf. The pain in her chest was mounting. She had to get to Thorin soon. She glanced down again, watching the company, and after a few minutes the eagle started to descend toward the stone pillar. He circled low and the eventually perched on a large rock, letting Thessa slip to the ground.

"Thessa!" cried the dwarves as they rushed to her. She tried to take a step toward them, but the pain in her chest made her crumble to the ground, crying out.

"Move! Make way," Gandalf said as he came to her side. "How can I help, my dear?"

"Thorin," Thessa whispered, holding her hand out toward the dwarf king. Thorin had been confused when Gandalf announced that he had brought a mermaid with him. This woman did not look like a mermaid to him. They called her 'Thessa' and he remembered that name from Rivendell when they had asked him where his courting bead had gone. He watched as her hand reached out toward him, and he eyed the woman warily. Who was she?

"Thorin! Come here!" Gandalf demanded. Thorin huffed and slowly made his way over to them. Gandalf yanked him to his knees in front of the woman. She had a pleading look in her eyes as she held out her hand to him. He was mesmerized by her eyes and leaned forward slightly. But her hand pulled against the front of his tunic, brushing over the pendant Balin had given him.

"The pendant, lad," Balin said, coming over to him. Thorin just looked at his friend, confused. Why would they want his pendant? Was this woman trying to take it from him?

"Thorin... please," he heard her whisper. She had tears running down her cheeks now and her breathing was becoming extremely labored. Her hand that was held out to him started to shake, and soon her whole body was wracked with convulsions. The company panicked, not knowing what was happening to their friend.

"Thorin!" Gandalf shouted. He whipped his head up to the wizard. He didn't know why the pendant mattered so much, but he pulled it from his tunic, handing it to the wizard. Gandalf took the little blue crystal and placed it on the ground, glancing up to Balin. The white haired dwarf quickly brought his boot down, crushing the gem into tiny pieces. The company watched the shards carefully as a low tune began to rise to their ears. Thorin heard a light melody that sounded similar to the one that haunted his dreams. It was a happier tune, filled with hope. He closed his eyes and listed to the sweet song. He gripped his head, however, when a searing pain took hold.

"Agh!" he grunted, slamming his fist on the ground, eyes clenched shut. He saw images of a brown-haired woman flash through his mind. He remembered rescuing her in Bree. He remembered kissing her by the pond and braiding her hair. He remembered her goodbye to him as she made him forget. He drew in a sharp breath as tears pricked his eyes. He remembered her. He remembered Thessa. He looked up to see Óin holding her seizing body. His eyes widened and he reached out to take her from him. Óin released her to their leader and Thorin cradled her in his arms, turning her face to him.

"Thessa," he whispered. "Thessa, it's ok, I'm here." He held her to his chest and felt the shaking subside. He pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes. She had tears still in her eyes when she looked into his.

"Thorin? You remember me?" she asked quietly. Thorin smiled down at her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought his face down to hers. He kissed her passionately, not realizing how much he had missed her until now. There were hoots and cheers form the company around them, but Thorin couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about now, was the woman in his arms. Thessa broke the kiss to look up at the dwarf king.

"Thorin, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh," Thorin brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Let's not worry about that now." He looked up to the members of the company. "We need to get moving. We have a head start on the orcs, let us not waste it."

"Hold on there, lad," Óin said as he came over to Thorin. "You are in no shape to travel."

"I can help with that," Thessa spoke up with a smile. "Find me a stream and he'll be good as new." The company smiled at her, glad to have her back. Ori came over to her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Thessa chuckled at the young dwarf.

"I missed you too Ori, and I'm sorry for leaving you all," she said, glancing around.

"No worries, lass, we got your letter," Dwalin said to her, a small smile on his lips. "Now let's get off this blasted rock!" The others shouted their agreement and made their way to the stone steps that led steeply down to the ground. Thorin and Thessa were both still very weak and needed the help of Fili and Kili to make it down the stairs.

After a few hours, the company reached the base of the Carrock. Nori immediately went to search for a stream and the others went about setting up a campsite. Fili and Kili set their uncle and his intended down by a fallen log, allowing them sit close together.

"So," Thessa said, looking over to Thorin. "Is there something you want to tell me? Perhaps explaining where your other bead got to." Thessa pointed to Thorin's hair where a silver bead was missing. Thorin blushed slightly. So she had found the braid then.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at their entwined hands. "I didn't want you to go." Thessa glanced over to him. So it was just a ploy to get her to stay? Did he even want to court her? She brought her hands up to her hair, angrily, moving to unwind the braid.

"No!" Thorin grabbed her hands. "Please, leave it there." Thessa looked at him warily.

"You only braided my hair to get me to stay," she said quietly. Thorin was shocked by her accusation.

"No, Thessa," he began. "I put that braid in your hair because you mean so much to me. It is customary for dwarves to court for at least a year before a proposal can be made. And I wish to court you, Thessa, if you'll allow it." He peeked up to her, hopeful. Thessa's eyes went wide. A proposal? That meant marriage. Marriage meant becoming trapped forever inside a mountain. A fearful look crept onto her face and she stood quickly. Her instincts took over as she turned toward the trees. She needed to be alone, to think about things.

"Thessa?" Thorin called, worried now. Was that her way of rejecting him? She traveled all the way back to them, to restore his memory, and now she throws his love back in his face? Thorin stood angrily, walking in the opposite direction she had gone. No one had ever rejected him, he thought bitterly. Dwarf and human women alike had always thrown themselves at his feet. He had let a few into his bed over the years, to stave off the cold of the night. But he had never developed any feelings for them. But now, the one woman his did want, didn't want him back. He punched the bark of a tree, and then again, and again, until his hands were bloodied and swollen.

"Thorin!" Glóin yelled, running over to him. "What's going on?" Thorin roughly shrugged him off, going over to the fire and sitting down. He was too angry to feel the pain in his hands or ribs, so he just stared into the flames. He could hear the others whispering behind him.

"Uncle," Fili asked. "Where is Thessa? And what happened to your hands?" Thorin ignored his nephew, accepting a bowl of soup from Bombur. Dwalin came up to the fire, carrying Thessa in his arms. Everyone looked up, startled. Thorin looked up as well, wondering what happened. Dwalin set her on the ground, a small cry coming from the woman.

"What's happened, lass?" Óin asked, coming over to check on her.

"Found her trying to run through the trees," Dwalin said. "Fell and twisted her ankle." Thorin jerked his head up when he heard that. She was hurt?

"I'm fine!" Thessa huffed, trying to stand. "Just let me find the stream."

"Will you be taking Thorin with you?" Balin asked, glancing over to the angry dwarf.

"No." She turned on her heel and limped toward where the stream was. The company looked to their leader. What happened between them? They were doing so well just an hour ago!

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf rebuked. "What have you done?" Thorin looked at the wizard, indignantly.

"What have _I_ done?" he asked incredulously. "That woman rejected my offer of courtship." It stung a little to admit that in front of his nephews and company.

"Impossible!" Gandalf cried. "You are her soulmate, if she is parted from you, she will not survive." The company gasped upon hearing this.

"Is that why she was so sick when we first saw her again?" Ori asked timidly.

"Yes. She nearly died from the ordeal. We were racing against time to catch up with you all, Thessa was unconscious for most of the journey." Gandalf said, gravely serious. Thorin felt guilt rising in his chest. He hadn't know why she had been ill, and he hadn't questioned it either.

"Then why did she refuse me, Gandalf?" Thorin challenged.

"What exactly did you say to her?" the wizard pressed.

"I only told her of the courting traditions, and that a couple must wait a year before any proposal can be made." he finished.

"You fool!" Gandalf grumbled. "You should not have said that!"

"Said what?" Thorin growled.

"Mermaids do not marry, Thorin. She most likely associated the thought of marriage to you, with becoming stranded under the mountain for the remainder of her life." Gandalf explained. Thorin looked into the trees where Thessa had disappeared. He hadn't thought about that. That was why she was frightened, he thought. He had to make this right. Without a word, he stood and started off into the trees. He could feel the pain in his hands now, and something had to be broken with the way they were swelling.

He found her crying by the stream. Her legs tucked under her and her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Thessa?" Thorin asked hesitantly. He saw her shoulders tense.

"Go away," she said softly. He came to sit behind her in the grass. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her to sit in his lap, her back to his chest. She struggled to get up.

"Let go of me, Thorin!" she said roughly, but he held her fast.

"Just wait, let me speak" he said. Thessa calmed for a moment, giving him the chance to explain himself. "I'm sorry I frightened you. That was not my intention. I understand that your people do not marry, and I know that is what you fear most." He rested his chin on her hair, holding her tight against his chest. "You fear being stuck with me and having to live under a mountain. You are a mermaid, you belong in the sea." He turned her in his lap so he could see her face. He brought his hand to rest against her cheek, wincing slightly at the pain. "I love you, Thessalia, and if that means finding a compromise later on, we can. But I cannot bear not to have you in my life. I lost you once, and I don't not mean to do it again." Thessa looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Thorin..." she whispered. Thorin pulled her against him again, letting her head rest against his chest.

"I will not leave your side, Thessa. A year is a long way away. We will figure everything out, I promise. But I ask that you keep my braid in your hair, to keep your faith in me, and I will not let you down." Thorin tightened his arms for a moment and then released her. Thessa looked up to the dwarf before her.

" _Leth wimneh adure_ , Thorin," she said with tears in her eyes. Thorin smiled at her.

"You know I don't speak Sirenian, princess." Thorin lightly chuckled. Thessa lifted onto her knees, cupping his cheeks and running her hands through his short beard. She crushed their lips together, folding her arms around his neck. Thorin kissed her back with a fierceness he did not know he possessed, rolling them over in the grass until he rested above her. He pulled back from the kiss to look down at the beautiful mermaid. She smiled as she looked up into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I love you, Thorin," she translated, drawing him into another passionate kiss while the sun sank lower and lower in the sky.

* * *

 _Leth wimneh adure_ = I love you


	13. Requests, Not Demands

As it turned out, Thorin had broken three bones in his right hand and fractured two in the other. Maybe pummeling a pine tree wasn't the best idea, he thought. He had forgotten the pain when he had kissed Thessa. But after drawing back to speak with her again, he felt the pain fully set in. He had made up with his mermaid and they had agreed to just see where things went instead of focusing on a future that was not set in stone. He was slightly embarrassed that he let his emotions control him and tied to hide his discomfort. But Thessa could see right through him. She smirked, knowing he was in pain and trying to hide it. Stubborn dwarf, she mused.

"Thorin, let me see your hands," Thessa said, reaching out to him. Thorin tried to feign as if he hadn't know what she was talking about.

"My hands are fine, princess," he grumbled, moving to stand. "Bombur left you a bowl of soup without meat, we should head back." Thessa just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Thorin." He turned around at her stern tone, seeing the unimpressed look on her face. He sighed and walked back over to her, presenting his swollen hands. Thessa pulled him by his forearms closer to the river. She dipped her hands into the water, bring a handful out of the stream. She turned to Thorin, letting the hovering ball of cool water envelop his hands. She concentrated on the hum of energy in her arm band and focused her attention on healing the busted bones and shin of his hands. Thorin watched as the water flowed around his hands, setting his bones and knitting the skin together. Once she had healed his hands, Thessa brought the sphere or water down to surround her ankle, the swelling abating.

Thessa was using more magic today than she had in years, not to mention she was still recovering from her near death experience. Her vision became a little spotty and her head dizzy, she glanced up to Thorin to see him drawing away from her. Thorin, however, had noticed the change in Thessa's eyes and saw her tipping backwards. Quickly reaching out, he snagged her by her upper arms before she could fall into the river.

"Thessa, what's wrong?" Thorin asked worriedly. Her eyes were hazy and she didn't seem to register what he was saying. He shook her gently, bringing her face slightly closer to his so he could look into her eyes. "Thessa, can you hear me?"

"Ughhh..." she groaned. "Must you talk so loud?" He let out a small chuckle, relieved she could understand him still. "All that... magic... sapped my energy." She gave a large yawn, closing her eyes. "I just... need some rest."

Thorin gave her a soft smile, sliding his arms under her knees and around her back, scooping her up off the grass. "Sleep then, princess," he said softly. he was glad the pain in his hands were gone, that made carrying her much easier, he thought. He made his way back to the campsite, watching the company all turn to look at them.

"I see you've made up then!" Glóin hollered. The rest of the company smiled at that, they didn't like to see Thorin or Thessa upset.

"Shhh," Thorin whispered quietly, silencing the group. He gestured toward Thessa with his head, wordlessly telling them that she was asleep. They nodded their heads, understanding, and Fili got up to set out Thorin's bedroll so that he could set Thessa down. Thorin had gathered that Thessa still had no bedroll, so she could use his in the meantime. He came over to where Fili had set down his bedroll, dropping to his knees and gently laying Thessa on the soft mat. He covered her with his cloak and set an extra tunic he had under her head as a makeshift pillow. He stood slowly, smiling at his little mermaid. When he turned he saw the company watching them, smirks on their faces. It wasn't often they saw their leader in such a tender moment.

"Is everything set right between you and the lass?" Balin whispered. Thorin gave him a nod, moving to sit by the fire. He took in a deep breath, noticing that Thessa's magic had healed his torso as well, no wonder she was tired.

"How is she?" Bilbo asked, coming to sit next to Thorin. Bilbo had endured an ordeal of his own in the goblin tunnels and was hoping to trade stories with Thessa. He felt that he could trust her to keep his tale a secret, but she was currently asleep. He had to settle for asking Thorin how she was and would speak with her further when she awoke.

"She is well," Thorin said, looking over at the hobbit. "She used much of her energy to heal he as well as her ankle. She nearly fainted by the river, but she is resting now." Bilbo nodded his head. She had probably suffered more than either of them had in the Misty Mountains, he concluded.

"What is our course, for when we leave tomorrow?" the hobbit inquired.

"We leave at sun up," Thorin stated. He didn't want to waste their head start over the orcs. "We travel east, toward the forest lands. Durin's day is quickly approaching. We cannot afford to waste time."

Thorin looked up at the moon. It was nearly a half-moon, but not quite yet. His eyes drifted to Thessa's sleeping form, recalling her tale about the moon and her people. He hadn't known what moon he had been born under, but now it was safe to assume that is was a half-moon, he thought with a smile. Thessa's lips were slightly parted as she slept, and Thorin remembered their kiss in the pond at Rivendell. Her deep blue scales shimmered in the sunlight and her hair was softer than anything he had ever felt. He had to admit, her tail felt a little slimy when it brushed against his legs, but that must be normal for fish too. He had tried so hard to avoid her, to keep her out of his thoughts. But something kept pulling him back to her, and now he knew why.

He smiled at his sleeping princess. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her figure had filled out nicely now that she had eaten more and slept better. He couldn't believe he took her for some quant farm girl in the beginning. lost in his thoughts, he did not she her eyes open partially.

"Thorin," came her soft voice. He looked up to see that she was trying to wake up. He came to her side, kneeling down and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sleep, princess," he said quietly. She looked up at the dwarf king with tired eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she yawned. Thorin only smiled at her question.

"Because that is what you are."

"True," she admitted. "But it always feels to formal."

"Well would you like me to call you something else?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said honestly. She had never been called anything other than 'princess', 'Thessa' or 'Thessalia'. Thorin brushed his fingers through her hair, feeling his courting bead near the end.

"Would you let me reform your braid?" Thorin asked, meeting her gaze.

"why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, love," he fingered the braid. "I braided it into a part of your hair that you would not easily notice. But if you would allow me, I'd like to move it to its traditional place." Thessa smiled and nodded, sitting up and turning her head for him. Thorin found the bead at the end of her hair and let his fingers slowly drag across the exposed skin of her hip. Thessa looked at the dwarf, a small smirk on her lips. Thorin just smiled and resumed his task, slowing removing the bead. He unwound the intricate braid and separated a new piece of her hair on the same side, but this time on the topmost layer. He began the complex courting braid on the side of her head, when it was done it would fall slightly in front of her ear.

"There," he said, admiring his handiwork and replacing the silver bead at the end. The camp was quiet as they sat there. The company had long since laid down to sleep, with Bofur and Kili standing watch. Thorin thought that is was time for him to catch some much needed rest as well and shifted to stand. Thessa reached out and caught his hand before he could fully stand.

"Stay," she whispered, scooting over a few inches. Thorin understood her meaning and smiled softly. He knelt down again, laying on his side as Thessa did the same. He brought his right arm under her head as a pillow and draped his left over her waist. Thessa felt him pull her back flush against his chest, sighing at the warmth. When she had legs she wasn't very tall. Which was nice, because she fit perfectly in Thorin's arms, her head resting just under his chin.

"Good night, _**ê zaglamrâl**_ ," he whispered, nuzzling his face in her soft locks.

"Good night, _les aramweh_ _,"_ she sighed, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon when Thessa began to wake. She blearily opened her her eyes, remembering where she was. Thorin was still asleep, but in the night it seemed that he shifted their positions. He lay with his back against the bedroll and Thessa was draped over him, her head on his chest. She moved to stand but Thorin's arms tightened around her, keeping her pressed against him. No one else had been awake yet, so Thessa settled back onto Thorin's chest, easily falling back asleep.

An hour or two later, Thorin awoke to the sound of whispering and quiet chuckles. He saw Thessa sleeping peacefully on his chest, one of her legs thrown over his thighs. He directed his attention toward the whispering and could make out most of the company standing near the rebuilt fire. There were talking lowly amongst themselves will sneaking glances back over to Thorin and Thessa. Thorin huffed and pulled himself out from under the snoozing mermaid, halting the company's chatter. Thessa stirred sleepily. She saw Thorin get up, slipping his boots back on.

"Good morning," she said with a sleepy smile. Thorin turned his head to her, seeing she was awake now.

"Good morning," he returned. "You should get some breakfast, we'll be moving out within the hour." He ambled over to where the rest of the company sat with their bowls of porridge. "Why did none of you wake me? It is hours past dawn and we have wasted precious time." The dwarves all glanced up at their leader.

"That would be my fault," Balin said. "I told them not to wake you or Thessa." Thorin eyed the old dwarf, still partially annoyed.

"Aye," Dwalin interjected. "You and the lass needed your rest. The next part of the journey will be easier if you've had some sleep." Thorin sighed, he was right. He and Thessa had desperately needed those blissful hours. But it was now time to move on. Thessa joined their group then, accepting a bowl of porridge from Bombur.

"Thank you, Bombur," she said, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin turned to his nephews. "Fill the water skins in the stream, Bombur, pack what food we have left, and the rest of you," he glanced around the company, "pack everything up and make ready to leave." They nodded their heads and set about their tasks. Gandalf came to sit by Thessa as she hurried to finish her breakfast.

"How are you faring, my dear?" he asked. Thessa swallowed the last of her porridge and smiled at the wizard.

"Much better, thank you for coming to my rescue again," she replied sheepishly. Gandalf smiled at the young woman, glad to hear she was well once more.

"We will be walking for many miles today, do you think you can handle that?" he raised a bushy, grey brow at her. Thessa's face dropped at his question. Walking again? She had improved much, but walking for miles on end? This would be an interesting experience.

"I'll make do, Gandalf," she said with a sad smile.

"Very well. But do not hesitate to inform the company should you become weary." He patted her shoulder and walked over to Bilbo, helping him with his things. Thessa hadn't brought anything with her. Her few possessions she had acquired in Rivendell were still with Glorfindel, she sighed. When she saw a shadow fall over her, she glanced up.

"Are you ready to leave?" Thorin asked, taking her empty bowl and handing it to Bombur.

"Yes. I didn't have to pack up anything, since I don't actually have anything," she laughed. Thorin frowned at that. She had no other clothes, nor a bedroll, nor a cloak to keep her warm. They would have to find her something eventually. He held his hand out to her, which she accepted, and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her forehead gently and rested his chin on her hair.

"We will replace your things, _**zaglamrâl**_ ," he said, running his hands down her arms. "Come, you'll walk with me." Thorin took her hands in his and turned to lead her over to where the company had gathered. He stopped, though, when he felt her tug her hands out of his, a dissatisfied look on her face. "What?"

"Do I look like a servant to you?" she asked, crossing her arms. Thorin gave her a confused look.

"No?" he said hesitantly.

"Good," she said firmly. "Because I take requests, not demands." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and stalked past him. The wind blew her hair into his face as she went by, adding insult to injury.

"You'll do as I ask," he said to her back. "I'm only trying to keep you safe." Thessa stopped in her tracks when she heard his words. 'You'll do as I ask' huh? We'll see about that, she grinned mischievously. The others had noticed Thorin and Thessa's conversation and had stopped to watch what was happening.

Thorin saw Thessa turn back toward him, a soft smile on her face. She sauntered back to him, swinging her hips slowly as she walked. Thorin eyed her form hungrily. He saw her eyes darken a bit and her lips formed a smirk on her face. She walked up to him, draping her arms over his shoulders and pressing her chest against him.

"You're right Thorin, she said. "I should always listen to you." He looked down at her, wondering what she was playing at.

"Thank you for seeing reason," he said. Thessa grinned at him, snaking her fingers into his hair and bringing her lips to his ear.

"Of course, my king," she whispered huskily, drawing her tongue over the shell of his ear. Thorin shivered slightly, gripping her waist with his large hands. Thessa took her right hand from his shoulders to lay it on his chest, looking into his eyes. "It's important to listen to your superiors, isn't it?" she asked innocently. Thorin had to think about what she had said, he was having trouble focusing.

"Uh, yes," he mumbled. "Very, um... yes, very important." As he was forming his sentence, Thessa had begun to trail her hand down his chest, drawing small designs over his abdomen and moving lower. "Thessa," he sighed, closing his eyes. He could feel his desire for her rising and his breeches were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"So," she said sweetly, slipping her hand under his tunic and running her hand over his lower abs. "you would listen to your superiors very well, wouldn't you, my king?" Thessa watched his eyes open again, looking into hers. His eyes were dark and his hands had tightened around her waist.

"O-Of course," he stammered, feeling Thessa draw a solitary fingertip down his length, sending shivers up his spine. He bent his down to pull her into a steamy kiss. She was driving him insane now, and he growly lowly, as he felt her hand gently grip him through his pants. He sucked in a breath, his head spinning slightly. But before he knew it, she ripped herself out of his arms, smiling triumphantly at him with her hands at her hips.

"Then I suggest you listen close, Thorin Oakenshield. If you even think of trying to give another order without a please on the end, it WILL be the last thing you do." She frowned at him and stalked back to the company. They had been watching the interaction between their leader and Thessa, jaws agape and stunned looks on their faces.

"That should teach you all," Gandalf chuckled. "Never underestimate a mermaid." Thessa smiled at the old wizard. Thorin still stood where she left him, still shocked at what she had said and done. She had seduced him into looking like a fool in front of his company, he thought angrily. And although he made mistakes, he tended to learn from them. He definitely would not challenge her agin, for fear of another episode like the one he had just endured. He cleared his throat roughly and strode over the group.

"Move out!" he called, hearing the snickers behind him. The company was trying to hide their laughter and cover their smiles as they picked up their packs and followed after the dwarf king.

* * *

 _ **ê zaglamrâl**_ = my moon love

 _les aramweh_ = my king


	14. Beorn

They had been walking for about five miles when Thessa began to tire. Kili had noticed her weariness and came beside her.

"Do you want me to carry you for a while?" he asked. Thessa looked over at the dark-haired dwarf.

"Oh no, Kili, I'll be alright," she gave him a small smile. Kili could see she was lying, and so he shot his brother a look over her shoulder. Fili nodded his head and came up behind her.

"Up ya go!" Filie said with a laugh. He lifted her up onto Kili's back and Kili wrapped his arms under her legs. Thessa gave an indignant squeal and latched her arms around Kili's shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"Kili, let me down!" she cried. She didn't want to be carried like a toddler. If the rest of the group was walking, then so would she.

"Not a chance!" Kili laughed. "Its not everyday you get to carry your future aunt across Middle Earth." Fili and Kili gave a laugh, looking up to the annoyed woman.

"Great," she rolled her eyes. "More nephews to worry about."

"Wait, do you have other nephews besides us?" Kili asked, feeling a little deflated. Gandalf had heard their conversation and as curious as well.

"Lord Elrond told me that I have a great nephew named Estel, but he would only be around ten years of age by now," she said. Gandalf's eyes widened. Thessa was not only the heir to her kingdom, but to Gondor's now as well. Not to mention she could easily become the next queen of Erebor. He would have to consult Lady Galadriel regarding this new information.

"Well, we'll be your favorite nephews, right?" Kili asked with a cheeky grin.

" _If_ you become my nephews," Thessa said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean _if_? You are going to marry uncle, aren't you?" Fili added. Not this again, Thessa groaned.

"I might consider it as a possibility," she said cryptically.

"Well when you do, I know you'll make the best aunty in all of Middle Earth! Maybe we can go on a family trip to see our Great aunt in your kingdom!" Kili said excitedly. Thessa couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"How good is your swimming?" she smirked.

"Swimming? Why would we need to swim? Your kingdom is by the sea is it not?" Fili questioned. Thessa gave a laugh at his words. Oh how silly!

"No Fili," she giggled. "Our kingdom lies beneath the waves." Their conversation had now drawn the attention of the rest of the company, who had stopped their own chatting in order to hear her.

"Wait a minute, lass," Nori said from behind them. "When you said that men could not live with your people indefinitely...?" Thessa was impressed that Nori had caught that. No one else had questioned her word choice back in Rivendell when she had explained herself to them.

"No, Nori, not indefinitely. But they can for a time, although it is not always a pleasant experience for the men," Thessa clarified.

"How so?" Nori pressed, curious how someone could even enter her kingdom.

"There is a plant that grows near the shores of the Rhûn sea. It is a slimy, foul-smelling plant, but if one were to soak it in sea water and then eat it, they would find themselves with gills instead of lungs," she finished. Gasps came from around her, Thorin even turned his head upon hearing that.

"Gills? Like a fish?" Glóin asked incredulously, surprise on his face.

"Almost!" Thessa laughed. "I think it works more like a separate opening for your lungs, but instead of taking in air, it just lets in water!" They all seemed to be scratching their heads at that, trying to imagine gills in place of lungs.

"What is your kingdom like? You haven't ever told us about it," Ori asked from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to smile at the young dwarf.

"It's the most beautiful place in the world," Thessa sighed."The castle is made from different corals and it spirals up from the sea bed for hundreds of feet. It is far enough below the surface, though, that a human would run out of air before they could reach it."

"What does the inside look like?" Bilbo asked from the front of their group.

"All the walls are alive with coral, and old, flat shells cover the floors. But we don't have much use for floors anyway, so guess that wouldn't matter much," she mused. "Fish swim through the halls with us, and there are lots of seahorses that live outside my window," she laughed, remembering the new baby seahorses that came every spring. The company was amazed by her descriptions, wishing they could se it for themselves.

"My mother's throne room, is my favorite," she added with a wistful smile. "There are high ceilings and her large throne is made of carved stone. Sometimes she would let me play queen for a day when I was young and she even let me hold the trident once."

"Trident? What's that?"Kili asked.

"Umm, well it's kind of like Gandalf's staff, but It's taller and made of gold with three sharp points on the top. It's like the Arkenstone for my people." Her comparison helped the dwarves understand the weight now of her mother letting her hold the trident. It was obviously very precious to her mother and their people.

"Do you have a crown and dress you have to wear? Our great-grandfather always wore his gold crown and roll robes around," Fili said.

"I do have a crown, but I only wear it for special occasions. And we also don't wear dresses underwater," she laughed.

"Well what do you wear?" Ori asked, blushing slightly.

"We reinforce strands of kelp and wrap those around our... our uh, womanly parts," Thessa explained, her cheeks tinting red.

"What do you eat if you can't have fish, lass?" Bombur asked.

"We usually live off kelp, some types of seagrass, and the few sea vegetables we grow near the castle," she told them. The dwarves all gave looks of disgust at that. They could not fathom living without meat.

"Are there any monsters down there?" Ori asked quietly. Thessa wasn't surprised by his question. Many people feared the sea because they did not know what lurked below the waves.

"Not to us, Ori." she smiled. "We protect all the creatures in our kingdom, and each family line is dedicated to the protection of a family of sea creatures that they help before all others. My family line, _Cetavian_ , protects, first and foremost, the whales and dolphins of the sea. There are not many whales anymore," she said sadly, "but there are still many dolphins. My family is charged with their protection from the humans that would hunt them and see them harmed."

"What about your friend, what did her family protect?" Óin chimed in. Thessa's expression fell when she realized he had asked about Valenia.

"Valenia's family, _Echinodema_ , watched over the starfish," she said softly. "Sometimes they can be a sort of pest, eating the corals around the kingdom, but they are very dear to her family." She missed her sister dearly. She wanted to pay her respects when she finally found a way home.

"What else is there?" Kili asked, curious what other creatures he could expect to see if he ever visited.

"Some families watch over the sharks, or the minnows, the jellyfish, sea turtles, octopuses, the clownfish," she listed. "And there is a family line, although there are no surviving members of that line anymore, that were charged with the protection of the herring. But now that they're gone, fishermen come to collect the unprotected fish, taking the food of some of the other animals." The company now felt a little guilty when they thought about the fish they had eaten in their lives. Maybe someone was supposed to protect that fish, but didn't. It was a strange concept to wrap their heads around.

Kili was beginning to feel stiff from carrying Thessa and passed her to his brother. They carried on with their light conversations and walked until the sun began to sink in the sky, not even stopping for lunch.

"We'll stop here for the night," Thorin said. They had climbed up some rocky hills and were now in a forest that stretched over the rocky hillsides and broke around a few large clearings now and then. The company sighed in relief, plopping down on the ground to get off their aching feet. After about ten minutes, some of the dwarves went to look for water and some food, the others began to set up camp.

Bombur quickly got a small stew put together from what they had left and what the company hound found in the forest. Thessa had walked for a while after Fili began to tire from carrying her. She passed on dinner, opting to sleep instead. She found a small patch of grass and laid down, closing her eyes.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" a voice said from above her. She opened her eyes to Thorin standing there, looking down at her with a half smile.

"I'm trying to sleep," she said, closing her eyes again. She squealed when she was suddenly lifted into the air. Thorin had scooped her up and was carrying her over to where his bedroll was.

"No princess of mine sleeps on the ground," he said softly. He laid her on the bedroll, covering her with his cloak. "Sleep, love. I will join you after dinner." He tucked his braid behind her ear and brushed his fingers along her cheek. He stood up again and rejoined the company by the fire, accepting a bowl of soup. It didn't take long for Thessa to fall asleep, only stirring slightly when Thorin joined her on the bedroll and hour later, securing her in his arms.

The company woke to the sound of howls in the distance. Everyone scrambled to their feet, searching for where the noise came from. Thorin made his way over to Bilbo, pulling him to the side.

"Bilbo, do you see that rock formation up there?" he watched Bilbo nod slowly. "Climb up there and tell us what you see." Thorin gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the boulders and then turned to get everyone ready to move on again. Thessa woke slowly to the sight of dwarves scurrying about, gathering up their possessions and dousing the remainder of the fire.

"What's going on?" she asked Thorin, but he held a finger to his lips, gesturing to where Bilbo was. They heard a great roar from close by and watched Bilbo quickly return to the group.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more," Bilbo stammered. "And that's not the worst of it."

"The wargs picked up our scent," Dwalin interjected.

"Not yet, but they will," Bilbo added. "But we have another problem-" he began.

"They saw you," Gandalf guessed.

"No, that's not it, I-" Bilbo tried.

"See, what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material," the wizard said smugly.

"Will you just listen?" Bilbo raised his voice. "I am trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?" Bilbo looked at the wizard, astonished.

"Y-yeah, yes, but bigger, much bigger," he said.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked the wizard. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin asked.

"There is a house," Gandalf offered, "not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Who's house?" Thorin grumbled. "Friend or foe?"

"Neither," Gandalf sighed. "He will help us, or... he will kill us." The company's eyes went wide. Take refuge with a man who might kill them?

"What choice do we have?" Thorin sighed, taking Thessa's hand in his. Just then, the bear that Bilbo had spotted gave a loud roar.

"None," Gandalf concluded, ushering the dwarves down the mountain side and over a small stream. The rocky terrain was hard to Thessa to run over as Thorin was pulling her along behind him.

"Come on!" Gandalf called as they entered a large expanse of open grassland. They could hear the orc pack in the tree line giving chase. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf directed them through some trees again and down the side of a hill into another clearing. "To the house!" Gandalf cried. They could see it now that they were out of the trees again. "Run!" Gandalf hurried them. They heard the bear crashing through the trees, hot on their trail. Thessa was trying as hard as she could to keep up, but it wasn't enough. She tripped when her foot stepped into a small dip in the grass, bringing her crashing to the ground.

"Thessa!" Thorin called, tuning back to her. He scooped her up and ran with her in his arms toward the house. Bombur was so frightened that he picked up speed and passed the company, running to the head of their group. They made their way through a tall gate in a fence line that surrounded the small house.

"Quickly, get inside!" Gandalf bellowed. The dwarves came upon the latched door of the house, running straight into it instead of reaching up to unlock it. "Open the door!" the wizard shouted to them.

"Move!" Thorin shouted, setting Thessa down and throwing the lock open so they all could stumble inside. Once everyone was in, they turned to shut the door as the large beast stuck its muzzle through the opening.

"Come on lads!" Dwalin shouted. With their combined effort, the managed to shut thee door and throw the lock, slumping to the ground.

"What is that?" Ori panted.

"That is our host," Gandalf informed them. The company all turned to look at the wizard. "His name is Beorn. He is a skin changer. Sometimes he is a huge, black bear, sometimes he is a great, strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However," he added, "he is not overfond of dwarves."

"He's leaving," Ori said with his ear to the door.

"Come away from there!" Dori yanked Ori away from the door. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell." Gandalf turned to the dwarf then.

"Don't be a fool! He's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf chastised him. He turned back to the rest of the company. "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight... I hope." He whispered that last bit to himself, taking a seat on the floor.

Thessa looked around them, there were animals in the house, well it was more like a barn. Hay covered most of the floor and there were some cows and horses sharing the space with them. Thessa walked over to where Thorin was talking with Balin.

"Thorin," she said softly. The dwarf king turned to her, finishing his conversation with Balin.

"Yes, _**zaglamrâl**_?" he asked, taking her hands in his and leading her to one of the unclaimed stalls.

"I'm tired. Come sleep with me." She pulled him down into the hay. Thorin's mind went to a completely different activity than she had intended when he heard those words. He quirked an eyebrow at her, sure that she meant actual sleep and not something else. Thessa looked up to him, confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked. Thorin's cheeks became a little red when he thought about how to explain to her what that phrase often meant.

"Sometimes, when people ask for someone to sleep with them, it is not usually sleeping that they intend to do..." he said carefully, glancing at the recognition on her face.

"Oh! No, Thorin, I didn't mean-" she stammered.

"It's alright, love" he pulled her into his arms while they laid in the hay. "I know what you meant." He wrapped his arms around her back, letting her head rest on his chest. He laughed lightly when he saw her hair was covered in hay.

"Thorin?"

"Mhmm?" he mumbled, his eyes closed as he lay back.

"Do you think you would ever, you know, want to do that?" she asked quietly. Thorin looked down at her, realizing what she was asking.

"Well I would hope so!" he gave a light chuckle. Thessa's cheeks blushed a bright red. "Why do you ask, love?"

"I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't have to sing to you... later on." Throin sat up suddenly, pulling her over him so that her legs straddled his thighs.

"Don't you ever think for a moment that I do not want to be with you in that way," he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks while he cradled her face. "I have to control myself around you, you little minx." He laughed when she blushed again.

"Sorry, I know that you are attracted to me, Thorin," she said, meeting his gaze. "I just wanted to make sure that something so unpleasant wouldn't stop you from wanting to be with me." Thorin was confused now. What unpleasant thing was she talking about?

"What would be unpleasant?"

"You know!" Thessa whispered. "The act of making... of making offspring." she looked down at her hands resting on his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Thessa..." Thorin put a finger under her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"What about that would be unpleasant?" he asked gently. Now it was Thessa's turn to be confused.

"Well my mother and the elders always told me that it was a repulsive action that was only necessary to keep our people alive," she finished, gauging his reaction. Thorin's eyes softened. Mermaids must not have had the time invested in a relationship to truly know how it felt to make love. They had only experienced the dirty, and unpleasant side of men's lust.

"Thessa, when it comes time for that, I promise you it will be the most enjoyable night of your life. After I show you what it is truly like to make love, you'll always come back for more," he whispered in a deep, husky voice. Thessa felt a strange sensation when she heard his words. It came from the apex of her thighs, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. She had felt it once or twice before, when she had kissed Thorin in Rivendell and by the river near the Carrock.

"Thorin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied, moving her hair so that his lips could touch her neck. Thessa drew in a sharp breath when that sensation came back.

"When you kiss me, something strange happens to my body. I can feel it near my stomach, but I don't know what it is," she said shyly. Thorin growled when he heard her admission, his desire growing, making his breeches feel tighter and tighter.

"That, love, is something that happens when women are intimate with their partners," he explained. "The feeling will build, becoming stronger," he continued to plant kisses along her neck and jaw as he spoke. "Until finally, a euphoric feeling comes over them, making the act something entirely pleasant rather than unpleasant."

"Will you show me?" she asked hesitantly. He stopped his exploration of her neck and came up to look her in the eyes, cupping her face in his hands.

"One day, my love, but not tonight. We are not alone here, and I want that moment for you to be special. Once we have reclaimed Erebor, then I will show you," he promised. Thessa nodded her head in agreement. She had been told how to pleasure a man when she was young, that she understood and could do. But they taught that to every mermaid so that they would be prepared. They never told her about what she would feel from the experience, only that it was a vile act that should never be sought after unless absolutely necessary. She pondered that as she lay back down on Thorin's chest, ready for sleep to take her.

Thorin was still hung up on her request. His One had just asked him outright if he would pleasure her, if he would enjoying becoming one with her. His whole body felt hot. He knew that she had never experienced anything like that before, and he was determined to show her just how good it could be. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He needed a cold dip in a stream, but hat would have to wait for morning.


	15. Why Must it be Spiders?

When the sun finally rose, Gandalf could hear Beorn outside the house chopping wood. He decided it was time for introductions. He woke the company and began determining in what order he would introduce them.

"Bilbo, you will come with me, it will be best if he meets a hobbit first," Gandalf said to him. "The rest of you will go in pairs of two and wait five minutes before each of you come out. Thorin and Thessa, you two shall be last. A beautiful face will put him at ease after meeting thirteen dwarves."

The dwarves nodded, understanding the plan and began to organize themselves into pairs. Thessa stood by Thorin at the end of the line, holding his hand tightly.

"Thorin," she looked up to him. "I'm nervous." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"My princess, who took on three trolls with no assistance, is nervous to meet a skin-changer?" he asked lightly.

"I'm serious, Thorin!" she whispered. "I have never seen a bear, and I am not used to animals trying to harm me. Bears eat fish, Thorin." She looked at him with scared eyes and he pulled her into a hug.

"I will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

"You say that now..." she mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled at her and they stood like that as they waited for their turn. When the last pair stepped out, she felt her heart rate rising.

"Be calm, love," Thorin whispered. "I'm right here." He squeezed her hand to emphasize his point, drawing her out the door when it was time.

"Ahh, and here they are now!" they heard Gandalf announce. They strode toward the large, hairy man who towered over them. Thessa gripped Thorin's hand even tighter. "May I introduce Thorin Oakenshield, leader of our company." Thorin bowed his head slightly to Beorn. "And lastly, the lovely princess Thessalia." Thessa whipped her head to Gandalf. How could he just reveal her like that to a stranger! She felt the panic rise and tried to take a step back.

"Worry not, child," Beorn spoke. "I know what you are. I smelled you when you entered my territory." Thessa's face paled. "I mean you know harm, we are kin after all." Kin? Thessa thought.

"Skin-changers are descended from your kind," he continued. "We moved out of the water and onto the land, gaining the ability for males to exhibit the form-changing trait." Well, that makes a little more sense, Thessa concluded. "Come, let us all have a little something to eat." Beorn ushered them inside and began making a large breakfast for them.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," Beorn said as he poured milk into everyone's cups. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Throin inquired. "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains," he answered, "before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." The company was startled by his tale and Bilbo noticed the remnants of iron shackles around Beorn's wrists. "Not for work, you understand," Beorn continued, "but for sport. Caging skin-changers, torturing them, seemed to amuse him." Now that, Thessa could relate to, she thought sadly.

"There are others, like you?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"Once there were many," Beorn said.

"And now?" Bilbo pressed.

"And now there is only one," he grumbled. He leaned against a beam and looked over to Gandalf. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn."

"Before Durin's day falls, yes," Gandalf replied.

"You are running out of time," Beorn said, taking a seat in a large armchair. Gandalf nodded to the man.

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood," he supplied. Mirkwood, Thessa knew that name somehow, what was it about that place that made her skin crawl?

"A darkness lies upon that forest," Beorn began. "Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer of Dol Godur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven road, that path is still safe," Gandalf declared.

"Safe?" Beorn challenged. "The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Thorin looked up from the table then to glance at the skin-changer.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"These lands are crawling with orcs," Beorn explained. "Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thessa did not want to hear that. Why can't they just travel somewhere without people trying to hunt them down and kill them? Was that too much to ask?

"I don't like dwarves," Beorne said as he stood to his full height, ducking his head under a ceiling beam. "They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He stooped to pick up a small mouse that was perched on the table, letting it crawl about in his hands. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

"If we are to reach the forest, we humbly ask if we may borrow some your ponies," Balin asked politely, ever the diplomat. Beorn nodded to him and led them outside once they had gathered their things. Thessa grabbed a few pieces of bread for their trip since she hadn't had much to eat recently. She followed them outside as Beorn helped them saddle the ponies.

"Go now, while you have the light," Beorn rasped. Thessa looked up at the large man as she stood next to Thorin. "Your hunters are not far behind."

"Thank you for your hospitality," she smiled to him. Beorn bowed his head to her with a small smile.

"It was my pleasure, princess." She nodded to the man and then let Thorin hoist her up onto their pony. The company rode Northeast to the edge of the forest, and Beorn shifted into his bear form to head off the orc pack.

* * *

The company rode across the grasslands, racing against time, hoping that Beorn was enough to slow down the orcs. After an hour or two, they made it to the Elven gate at the edge of the forest. They dismounted the ponies, seeing as they could not bring them with them.

"The Elven gate," Gandalf said slowly, turning to the group. "Here lies our path through Mirkwoood."

"No sign of the orcs," Dwalin announced. "We have luck on our side."

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master," Gandalf said, spying a large bear on a hilltop close by. Bilbo looked at the trees, disappointed that the stories of Mirkwood did not live up to the real thing.

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it," he said. "Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go 200 miles North, or twice that distance South," Gandalf supplied, no humor to be found in his voice as he studied the trees. Gandalf stood there for a while, his eyes far away. He suddenly looked back to the group, coming over to them.

"Not my horse!" her called to Nori before he could set it loose. "I need it."

"You're not leaving us," Bilbo said, confused.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf explained. He looked down at his small friend. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You are not the same hobbit that left the Shire." Bilbo looked up at Gandalf, wanting to tell him about the ring he had found.

"I was going to tell you," Bilbo began, looking up at the wizard, "that I, that I found something... in the goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" he inquired. "What did you find?" Bilbo hesitated for a moment.

"My courage," Bilbo replied with a nervous smile.

"Good, that's good," Gandalf said, standing up straight. "You'll need it." He turned back to the company and strode to his horse. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." He gave Thorin a pointed look before mounting his horse.

"This is not the Greenwood of old," Gandalf cautioned. "The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion, it will seek to enter your mind, and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo said worriedly, glancing to Thessa who was thinking the same thing. "What does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path," Gandalf warned them. "If you don't, you will never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf called as he rode away, leaving the company to face the darkness of Mirkwood.

"Come!" Thorin called, walking into the forest. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day. We've got one chance to find the hidden door." He took Thessa's hand and walked beside her while Nori and Dwalin took the lead. As soon as she entered the forest, she could feel the sickness that lay upon it. But she didn't feel any different. She shrugged it off, maybe Gandalf was just trying to scare them. As they walked, she tried to recall where she had heard the name Mirkwood before.

"Can someone tell me what they know of Mirkwood?" she asked the company. "I've heard the name before, but I can't recall what it was in reference to."

"It used to be called the Greenwood," Balin said from behind her. "Some of the forest is controlled by the Elvenking, Thranduil." Thessa felt a bell ring at that name.

"That name, Thranduil, what of him?" Thessa asked. Thorin clenched his jaw at hearing that name. He despised that elf more than any other.

"He is the king of the Woodland realm, lass," Balin began. "He took over the role of king after his father, Oropher." There it was. That was the connection she had been missing. She remembered the horrible tale of Oropher and visibly shuddered. Thorin looked down at her and saw she was utterly distressed.

"What's wrong, _**zaglamrâl**_?" Thorin squeezed her hand lightly.

"We have a story... a story about Oropher and Thranduil," she said, her eyes staring blankly ahead.

"And?" Thorin pressed. Thessa swallowed thickly, remembering the tale.

"Long before I was born," she began, "Oropher and his guards had traveled to the Rhûn sea to seek trade with our people. The elves had stayed in a town nearby I think, where they ran into one of our sisters. She hadn't known who he was, and she sang to him." She heard gasps from those around her. "She lead him to a room in the inn, but his guards had informed his son, Thranduil. His son was disgusted by the woman he found with his father. Elves do not stray from their partners, ever. He was so enraged that she had tried to seduce his father, that they captured her and left for Mirkwood. No trade agreement was ever made, but Thranduil had sent us the shorn hair of the mermaid they had taken, along with her armband and bloody scales. They had pried all of the scales from her tail," Thessa cried, imagining such torture. Thorin stopped walking and wrapped her in a hug.

"I will not let them harm you, my love, I promise. I will keep you safe," he said, resting his cheek on her hair. "But you should cover your hair, just to be safe." Thessa nodded, that was a good idea. Óin found a light brown cloth in his bag and Nori supplied her with a metal pin of some kind. She wrapped her hair into a tight bun and tied the cloth around her head like she had done with the kerchief long ago.

After recounting the horrid tale of what the woodland elves had done to her sister, she stuck close to Thorin's side, wishing she had her bow and arrows. Thessa could see some of the dwarves had hazy eyes or startled easily. Thorin was staggering slightly when he walked, Thessa noticed. They were all affected by the air of the forest, everyone but her. Distracted with her thoughts, she ran into Thorin's back. The whole company ground to a halt.

"Why have we stopped?" Thorin asked, moving to the head of the group where Nori was leading.

"The path," he said looking to the ground, "it's disappeared!" Uh oh, Thessa thought.

"Find it! All our you, look for the path!" Thorin called, the company splitting up to search for their lost path. They walked for hours, Dwalin thrusting the handle of his hammer on the ground to check for the stones that comprised their path. They came across Bofur's satchel and tried to claim that there were other dwarves in the woods with them. They began bickering with each other, breaking into small fights. Thessa saw Bilbo leaning against a tree.

"Thessa we have to find the sun," he said, looking up to the tree tops. "We need to climb." She agreed with Bilbo, they needed to see where they were going. Bilbo helped her climb the tree as the company searched below. She had good arm strength and she relied on that to help her climb. Her legs seemed to not want to cooperate at the moment.

"Ahhhh," Bilbo sighed when they reached the top, breathing in the fresh air. Hundreds of blue butterflies suddenly flew out of the treetops and into the air, making them laugh. They sat there for a moment, surveying the sight. They spotted the Lonely Mountain and a large lake. They had to tell the company! Bilbo called down to them, but there was no answer. Confused, they watched the trees in the distance shake slightly. Something was out there. They looked to each other for a moment before quickly dipping back below the treetops.

"Uh oh," Bilbo said, looking down. His foot had caught in the webbing they had noticed on the trees earlier. He fell off the branch, landing in a mass of webbing. Thessa knew better than to call out to him, that would just reveal her position to whatever had made those webs. She saw bilbo thrust his sword into the belly of a giant spider, sending it toppling to the ground. She tried to make her way toward him, but stayed quiet and hidden. She watched another spider wrap Bilbo up in its webbing and carry him off.

* * *

Thessa followed the spiders as quickly and silently as she could. She understood the importance of stealth and made sure she kept out of sight. She found the rest of the company eventually, all hanging from tree limbs covered in the spiders' webs. She saw Bilbo break out of his cocoon after a few minutes and then suddenly disappear. Thessa's eyes went wide. How had he done that? Was that something all hobbits could do? He reappeared soon though, taking down another spider.

"Bilbo!" she whispered to him. He glanced up, surprised to see her, then a frightened expression came over his face.

"Thessa, behind you!" he shouted. Thessa turned just in time to dodge the spider gunning for her. Bilbo began cutting down their friends and the dwarves tore open the cocoons they were in. Her eyes connected with Thorin's when he freed himself.

"Thessa! Look out!" he shouted up to her. This time she didn't move fast enough, and the spider knocked her from the tree branch and sent her careening toward the ground. She slammed the back of her head on a tree branch on the way down, losing consciousness in the process. Thorin ran to where she was falling and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thessa!" he called to her, but she was out cold. He spun around, watching his company slash and hack at the spiders, killing some. He felt something wet on his arm and looked down. There was blood dripping down his arm from Thessa's head. He panicked, holding his hand to the wound to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, there was so much. "Hold on, my love," he whispered to her.

He watched the company dispatch nearly all the spiders and the group huddled together again, watching another spider descending from the trees. But suddenly a figure came out of nowhere, sliding down the strand of spider silk and cutting down the beast while sliding under another, cutting it open. As soon as he was back to his feet, he had an arrow pointed at them.

"Do not think I will not kill you, dwarves," the blond elf spat, eying them. "It would be my pleasure." Thorin watched as elves surrounded them, bows at the ready. He heard Kili cry out from behind them.

"Kili!" Fili yelled to his brother. Kili was being hauled away slowly by a spider who caught hold of his leg. He had no weapon to fight the creature. A flash of red hair zipped through the trees as an elf maiden fired arrows at two other spiders and the one attacking Kili, stabbing them with a short blade and finishing them off.

"Throw me a blade, quick!" Kili called to her, seeing another spider quickly approaching him. She was fighting off another spider as she responded.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you are mistaken!" she panted out, dispatching the spider in front of her and turning to throw her blade into the head of the spider nearly upon Kili. Kili looked her, amazed by her fighting skills, and then he was tossed back toward the company.

"Search them," the blond elf, Legolas, said. He pulled a picture frame from Glóin's coat pocket and opened it. "Who is this? Your Brother?"

"That is my wife!" Glóin growled.

"And what is this horrid creature, goblin, mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!" he said indignantly. Legolas turned to the red-haired elleth while the rest of the elves stripped the dwarves' of their weapons.

Thorin still had his hand pressed to Thessa's head. The guard searching him began speaking to him in Elvish, but Thorin didn't understand. He stared at the elf when he was suddenly punched in the face and sent sprawling to the ground. Thessa fell from his arms, hitting the ground as well. He scrambled over to her, but the guard picked her up first and ran over to their leader.

" _My Lord Legolas, the dwarves have taken a hostage, I rescued this woman, but she is badly injured_ ," the guard reported, handing her to Legolas. The elf looked down at the woman, blood staining the cloth covering her hair.

" _Tauriel! Help me with this woman! She will not last much longer_ ," he called to the red-haired elleth. Tauriel leaned down and hovered her hands over the woman's head while whispering an elven healing spell.

"What is she doing to her!" Fili called as he fought the guard holding him back.

"Do not worry, dwarf," Legolas spat, "your captive will survive." The company looked at each other. Captive? They thought they had kidnapped Thessa? The blond elf came over to inspect the weapons they confiscated, holding up Thorin's sword.

" _This is an ancient Elven blade, forged by my kin_. Where did you get this?" he scowled at Thorin.

"It was given to me," Thorin growled back.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas called for the company to have their hands bound and taken to the dungeons.

"Legolas," Tauriel called to the lead elf. He came over to her, kneeling by the human woman they had saved. She was beginning to open her eyes again, her head healed. She looked around, seeing the company's hands being bound.

"What are you doing to my friends?" she cried, trying to sit up.

"Friends?" Legolas asked. "They did not kidnap you?"

"No!" Thessa cried, making it to her feet. "Where are you taking them?"

"They have trespassed on our lands and they are being taken before the king," Legolas stated, looking down at the woman. Thessa felt her heart stop. Not the Elvenking, anything but that! She started to hyperventilate, her head becoming dizzy. She lost her balance, only to be caught by Tauriel from behind her.

"Legolas," Tauriel said tersely. She looked at the prince, then cast her eyes down to where part of Thessa's hair had come loose. She looked back up to Legolas, seeing if her caught her message. Legolas looked at the woman's hair and saw a shell that was braided into it. That was odd. There was no sea anywhere near them. He came closer and moved his hand toward the cloth covering Thessa's hair. She saw him approaching and tried to jerk her head away, but Tauriel held her still.

The company watched the elf remove the bloody cloth with bated breath. Thorin struggled against his bonds to get to Thessa. Legolas pulled the pin that held her hair in place and watched as the strands fell loose. He spotted a smooth, circular bead with a whale's fluke on it, taking in a sharp breath.

"You dare bring this vile creature here!" he roared, turning to Thorin and company. Thorin's eyes were wide with panic. "Gag it, bind it!" Legolas called to a set of guards. They quickly tore the sleeve of her tunic off, revealing her arm band and using it to tie around her head as a gag. They roughly bound her hands with rope and pushed her toward the rest of he dwarves. Thessa looked up to Thorin, tears now streaming from her eyes, her whole body shaking. Thorin tried to wrestle his way to her, but was held fast, a look of anguish on his face.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out, being pushed forward by a guard. The company was prodded forward, while Thessa was roughly shoved. She lost her balance and fell to the ground twice when they had shoved her too hard, resulting in a massive headache and quite a few bruises. They were marched into the halls of the woodland realm and taken directly to the dungeons. They were all thrown into individual cells, Thessa's being across from Thorin's.

"Well, aren't you going to search me?" Kili asked Tauriel as she took him to a cell. "I could have anything down my trousers."

"Or nothing," she replied with a small smirk, closing the cell door and leaving with the other elves.

"Thessa!" the company called out to her once the elves had left. Thessa had been tossed into her cell, hands still bound, gag still in place. She brought her teary eyes to meet Thorin's gaze. It looked like he had tears in his eyes as well, worried for his One.

"Are you alright, _**zaglamrâl**_?" he asked. But because of the gag, she couldn't respond. She gave him a fearful look as more tears streamed down her face. She sat on the floor, shaking in fear. She would be tortured to death by the Elvenking Thranduil. This was the end for her, she thought. When she heard footsteps, she looked up to see guards opening her cell and Thorin's. He was grabbed roughly by the arm and pushed in the direction of the throne room. Thessa was grabbed by the ankle as she tried to scoot away from the guard, and he drug her out of the cell across the stone floor. She cried even harder at the pain, the skin of her bare arm scraping on the ground.

The guard yelled at her in Sindarin, but she didn't understand. He grabbed her arms and stood her up, pushing her in the direction Thorin had gone. To stand before the king.


	16. The Elvenking

Thorin and Thessa were led through many open-air corridors and across tree branch walkways. Eventually they were pushed into a large throne room. The Elvenking Thranduil sitting upon his throne, looking arrogant and bored. Thessa was shaking like a leaf as she was shoved forward. They came to a halt at the small landing that had its own set of stairs that led up to the king's throne. The king eyed the two prisoners before him, focusing more on the dwarf.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand," Thranduil began, staring at Thorin. "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." He looked to Thorin for confirmation, but the dwarf king remained silent.

"You have found a way in," he continued. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight." The Elvenking turned to look at the dwarf. "I offer you my help."

"I am listening," Thorin said, looking defiantly at the elf before him.

" I will let you go, if you but return what is mine," Thranduil offered.

"A favor for a favor," Thorin mused.

"You have my word. One King to another." Thorin became extremely angry all of a sudden, Thessa was shocked at the change in his demeanor.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to honor his word until the end of all days be upon us!" he shouted. "You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thessa heard him begin to yell in Khuzdûl. " _ **May you die in dragon fire!**_ "

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" the Elvenking hissed. "I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North." Thessa and Thorin watched as burns and a cloudy, white eye appeared on the elf's face, obviously concealed with magic, before it faded again.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen," Thranduil ground out, walking back up to his throne. "You are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait." Guards came up to Thorin, wrestling him toward the door and away from Thessa. Thranduil turned to the small woman in front of him, his eyes resting on a familiar arm band. Rage and realization boiled up inside him as he quickly stood.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY REALM, SERPENT!" Thessa shrunk away from the rage of the king. "I vowed that the next sea monster I came across, I would make an example of!" He fumed at the woman in front of him. He stepped down from his throne and came to stand before her. Thessa felt her head snap to the right as the Elvenking struck her.

"That is for the atrocities your kind inflicted upon my family," he growled, returning to his throne. He turned to the guard next to him. "Take it back to the dungeons while I find another suitable prison for it. Unbind its mouth and hands so that it may weep before the dwarves. But cover your ears when you go near it, and use deadly force if necessary." He waved his hand at them dismissively and they were hauled back to the dungeons.

Thessa watched the guards put something in their ears and then untie her gag and the rope around her hands. However, they still roughly threw her back onto the floor of her cell once they had finished.

"Thessa!" Thorin called out to her. She watched the elf lave her cell and then turned her attention to Thorin.

"Thorin!" she sobbed, breaking into tears. She let out heart-wrenching cries that stabbed at Thorin's heart as he could only watch her in anguish.

"We'll get out of here, don't worry," he said softly, trying to calm her. Thessa looked over to him again, realizing that this might be the last time she would be with him. She didn't want to spend that time crying, so she tried to pull herself together. She was a princess, a general, and a mermaid, dammit! She would not let these elves get to her.

"Thorin," she called, wiping her tears away. She slid her arm band off her bicep and went to the bars of her cell. She set the band on the ground and slid it across the stone to Thorin. She watched him pick it up, smiling sadly as the blue gems glowed. "Take it with you when you escape from here."

"Thessa, no I can't just-" he started to say.

"Promise me!" she yelled. Thorin looked at her, startled.

"Okay," he conceded. "But we are all getting out of here. Bilbo hasn't been captured and I know he can help us in some way." Thessa smiled at him sadly. She would never leave this place, but she could find a way to get him out.

"I have not used magic without that band before," she continued. "I know I am stronger without it, but it is unpredictable. I will likely fall prey to my own emotions, and I don't know what will happen." She glanced around the cell she was in, sighing. "I will make sure you all get out."

"And how would you do that, lass?" Bofur asked from the cell above her.

"I'm not sure yet," she sighed heavily. She caught Thorin's gaze across the stone walkway.

"Thessa, take the band back," he said. "We will all make it out of here, you included."

"Thorin, you must take my band with you, I cannot allow it to fall into Thranduil's hands. I would feel comforted knowing that it is with you," she finished, giving him a pleading look. Thorin just looked at her, feeling utterly useless. He was about to say something to her when they heard footsteps. The red-haired elleth, Tauriel, had returned, and she was speaking with Kili.

"The stone in your hand," she said quietly, "what is it?" Kili looked at the small black stone he had been tossing in his hand.

"It is a talisman," he answered. "A powerful spell lies upon it. If anyone but a dwarf reads the runs on this stone, they will be forever cursed." He thrust the stone toward Tauriel and she took a quick step back, turning to leave. "Or not," Kili added with a smirk, watching her come toward him again. "Depending on whether or not you believe that kind of thing, it's just a token." Kili gave a chuckle.

"Its a rune stone," he continued. "My mother gave it to me so that I'd remember my promise." He glanced at the stone and tossed in the air, catching it again.

"What promise?" Tauriel asked.

"That I would come back to her," Kili smiled. "She worries, she thinks I'm reckless." Kili sent Tauriel a roguish grin as he tossed the stone again.

"Are you?" she asked him with a small smile. Kili looked back at her and tossed the stone again.

"Nah." He went to catch the stone, but it rolled away and Tauriel stopped it with her foot, bending to pick it up. "Sounds like quite the party they're having up there." They could all here the sound of music and laughter from the halls above.

"It is _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ , the Feast of Starlight," she explained. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but what wood elves love best is the light of the stars."

"I always thought of it as a cold light, remote and far away," Kili said, eyeing the elleth.

"It is memory," she contested, "precious and pure. Like your promise." She handed Kili his rune stone with a smile. She looked up to a skylight far above them. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and into the night. I have seen the world fall away, like a white light forever filled the air."

"I saw a fire moon once," Kili said, drawing her attention back to the dwarf behind her. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was. It filled the sky." He smiled. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway South, keeping the mountain to our left." Tauriel was listen attentively, leaning down closer to his level. "And then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you the caverns."

"That is quite the story," Tauriel smiled. She turned to leave, but stopped when he caught her hand through the bars.

"Tauriel, please tell me, what are they going to do to Thessa?" Kili pleaded. He wanted to help his soon-to-be-aunt in any way he could. Tauriel balked at his question, however, a look of disgust on her face.

"That monster will be placed in a cell befitting its crimes," Tauriel said. Kili's eyes widened.

"Please, she is our friend, not a monster. She doesn't deserve to be treated so harshly," Kili tried to explain. "And she hasn't committed any crimes!"

"Those sea serpents have no place in this world," Tauriel ground out, turning on her heel to leave. Kili could not believe that they thought that of Thessa. He called down to her from his cell, unaware that Legolas had been watching them from the shadows above.

"Thessa, I'm so sorry," Kili said, sounding defeated. Thessa sighed.

"Its okay, Kili. Their hate is clouded by the mistake of one mermaid long ago. Had she realized that it was Oropher she had tried to seduce, I would not be in this mess." She gave a sad chuckle. "Its funny actually, part of our job, as ordained by the Valar, was to watch over the elves."

"What are going on about, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"When the elves sailed West to the Undying Lands, the mermaids in the Great Sea protected the boats and their passengers." Legolas' eyes widened, that couldn't possibly be true. "But whenever men had discovered our presence there, and in other seas, we were hunted down. They killed us for our tails or captured us to keep for entertainment. We had to hide from the world. We did it so well that people forgot we existed." She sighed again, looking down at her hands. "It doesn't matter that I am innocent. Thranduil hates me and my kind, and that is partially why I shall never feel safe in this world. Because people like him spread that hate and malice, and others come to kidnap us from our homes, like they did me."

Legolas was shocked by what she was saying. She wasn't vindictive or cruel like his father had described her kind to be. He looked down at the cells, the dwarves had all gone silent, listening to her speak to the dark-haired one.

"I will never see my mother again now," Thessa said sadly, wiping a tear from her eye. "She tried to dissuade me, you know, from taking command of our defenses. She didn't want the heir to her throne at risk. Turns out she was right." Thessa gave a watery smile, even though she was breaking on the inside. "The story of what Thranduil did to that mermaid is a story that is told to young children in our kingdom, to dissuade them from leaving home or being bad. I had forgotten the story myself for many years, but I remember my nanny telling me that if I ever behaved badly, that the wood elves would come for me and pull all my scales out." She looked over all the cells, seeing them facing her. "Please know that no matter what happens to me here, I love all of you, and I am the luckiest mermaid in the world. I found not only my soulmate, but the best friends I could have ever asked for." She started crying once more, and she could here the other dwarves crying quietly as well.

Legolas couldn't bring himself to listen anymore. Not only was she innocent, kidnapped from her home, and abused by his guards, but she was a princess as well. Guilt began to take hold of him. Everything he had been told by his father was a lie. He hadn't known that his father had brutalized a mermaid the way he had, and then to find out that the story of his father's malice was a terrifying bedtime story they told their children. He felt sick. He had let her be treated so badly. He had to share what he had learned with Tauriel. He stalked away from the dungeons and went to find his captain of the guard, intent on righting his father's wrongs.


	17. Of Monsters and Mermaids

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, notifying the dwarves that guards were approaching. A group of five guards came down to the dungeons, all heavily armed, and stood in front of Thessa's cell. She looked up at them, knowing that her day was about to get worse. The guards unlocked her cell and came over to her. She got up off the floor, planning on going quietly so that they wouldn't be tempted to kill her.

"Don't worry boys, I won't hurt you," she sighed. The elves just looked at her as if they hadn't heard her. Oh that's right, she thought, their ears were plugged. One elf grabbed her arm roughly, shoving her out of the cell and onto the floor. It was at that moment that Legolas appeared. Thessa looked up at the guards. "I won't hurt you, please, just let me walk on my own-" Thessa grunted as one of the guards gave her a swift kick to the ribs, effective silencing her. Legolas ran over to the woman, stooping down to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked. Thessa looked up him, confused. Why was he being nice to her?

"I'm alright," she wheezed as he helped her stand. He turned his attention to the dumbfounded guards. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My Lord Legolas," they bowed, removing their ear plugs. "The creature was trying to sing and we put a stop to it before she could do any damage." The dwarves all erupted into angry shouts.

"That's a lie!" Ori called. "Thessa wouldn't hurt a fly!" Legolas offered her his arm, which she took hesitantly.

"My lord, the king gave us instructions to bring her to the caverns," a guard spoke up.

"I will escort the lady there myself, you are dismissed." Legolas began to turn to lead Thessa away when they heard another guard speak.

"But, my lord, we-" he stammered.

"Dismissed!" Legolas stated firmly, watching the guards scurry away. He turned toward the exit with Thessa and lead her through winding corridors and causeways. They came upon a small room with an unguarded door. Legolas opened the door for her and she walked into the room, seeing Tauriel standing by the window. The elleth turned to glare at her.

"What's going on here?" Thessa turned to Legolas for an answer. He just closed the door quietly and moved the middle of the room, indicating for her to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"I would like to formally apologize for my people's treatment of you, my lady," Legolas bowed his head to her, a shameful look in his eyes. "My father had told us about mermaids, but I realize now that none of his accounts were accurate. He holds a grudge like no one else, and I am truly sorry that his wrath has fallen upon you." Thessa was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"What made you come to that realization?" she asked quietly. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I admit that I overheard your conversation with the dwarves about my father's misdeeds and your life, thus far. I did not know that he had such an impact on the way your people live their lives." Leolas looked at his boots, not really knowing what else to say. Thessa could tell though that he was sincere, and she gave him a soft smile.

"I accept your apology, prince Legolas," she bowed her head to him as well. "I don't fault you for happened between us earlier today. You did not know then what you know now." Legolas smiled at her, glad to have her forgiveness. But Tauriel remained unimpressed.

"How can I set things right?" Legolas asked her, his steel blue eyes meeting her warm cerulean ones.

"I know freeing prisoners is beyond your control," she began, and Legolas nodded, "so the most I can ask for is a bow and some arrows." She smiled at the elven prince, happy he was on her side now.

"My Lord!," Tauriel came to stand in front of him, blocking her from his sight. "You cannot arm that creature!"

"Tauriel!" Legolas repremanded. "You are speaking about a princess, she deserves your respect!" Thessa cringed at his tone. He was being a little harsh with Tauriel, and she had obviously not expected that reaction for him either.

"I apologize, my lord," she said quietly.

"It is not me you should apologize to," Legolas said firmly, eyeing the elleth. With a pained expression, Tauriel turned to Thessa.

"I'm sorry," she said curtly. Legolas coughed loudly from behind her. "I'm sorry, my lady," she amended. Thessa looked at Tauriel and decided to turn the other cheek to play the diplomat. Her mother would be proud.

"Thank you Tauriel," Thessa said with a smile. "I accept your apology." She dipped her head to the elf and could see that Tauriel was surprised. "I think we have much in common, Tauirel. We are both leaders of our kingdoms' guards, we both have a strong sense of duty, and I can tell that you are a very loyal elf." Tauriel stood there in shock, not knowing how to respond. "I hope that we can put the past behind us and start over." Tauriel looked at Thessa for a moment and then slowly nodded her head in agreement. Thessa smiled and turned to address Legolas next.

"I have not formally introduced myself." She rose to stand before the prince, holding our her hard. "I am princess Thessalia of the Rhûn sea." Legolas smiled at her, taking her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"A pleasure, princess. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the Woodland realm." She smiled, bowing her head to him again. They both gave a light chuckle, but it soon died when they heard a commotion coming from the halls. Legolas strode to the door, opening it and calling out to a guard. They spoke in hushed voices for a moment and then he stepped back into the room, closing the door. He turned to Thessa with a smirk.

"How would you like to have that bow you asked for?"

* * *

Thorin and the others had been set free from their cells not too long ago. Bilbo had indeed come to their rescue, smuggling them out through the wine cellars. The dwarves had begrudgingly hopped into the empty wine barrels and Bilbo pulled a lever that let the floor drop like a teeter totter, sending them into the river below. Thorin was reluctant to leave without Thessa, but Bilbo had assured him that she would be right behind them.

As they floated down the river in their barrels, Bilbo clinging to the side of Bofur's barrel, they saw the elves were close at their heels. They were drawing close to a bridge that spanned the river. The company watched in dismay as the guards pulled a lever, shutting the gate below the bridge, stopping them in their tracks.

"No!" Thorin growled, banging his hand on the gate's bars. The company looked up at the guards on the bridge, when suddenly one guard fell into the water with an arrow in his back. They heard the screeching of orcs and realized the pack had finally caught up with them again. Orcs started flooding the bridge and the river banks, killing anything in their path, but the dwarves were their true goal.

They saw the hideous one-eyed orc, Bolg standing on one of the banks.

" **Kill them all**!" he bellowed, slashing at the elves that came near him. The guards were doing their best to hold the orcs back, but they were quickly being overrun. Some of the orcs got down to where the company was under the bridge. Bilbo ran one through with his small sword and Dwalin hit another with his elbow.

Kili spied the lever that would open the gate and crawled out of his barrel. The company had been using the weapons they stole from the dead orcs and Dwalin passed one of the blades up to Kili. He fought his way up onto the bridge slicing down orcs as her went. Bolg saw where the dwarf was going and drew back an arrow, striking Kili in the leg.

"Kili!" Fili called out, seeing the arrow sticking out of his brother's leg. Kili fell onto his back, not seeing the orc headed for him. Thorin saw the orc coming and his heart stopped for a moment. Then, an arrow struck down the orc. The company turned to see Tauriel and Legolas arrive with more guards, shooting down orcs as they went.

Thessa had gone out with them, armed with a bow and arrows, and Tauriel had given her a tight-fitting leather vest made for a woman. She hadn't wanted to reveal herself to the orcs, but all the elves knew now and if they killed all the orcs, then her secret wouldn't get out, she mused. Thessa slipped behind a boulder, ditching the breeches and jumped into the water. Because she didn't have her arm band, she couldn't control her tail or leg transitions. When her legs hit the water, she instantly felt the tail forming. She ducked below the water, finishing the transition and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

She saw Kili struggle forward, falling onto the lever and opening the gate. He shuffled over to the edge of the bridge and dropped back down into the barrel, snapping the arrow's shaft in the process. The company drifted back down the river and now was her chance. There was a drop in the river level right beyond the bridge, almost like a miniature water fall. Thessa held tight to her bow, arrow loaded and propelled herself forward toward the bridge. She needed to pick up more speed so she dove lower where the current would help her and pumped her tail even harder. She approached the bridge and quickly forced her body out of the water, drawing back her bow as she vaulted over the bridge.

The company had looked back to see how close the orcs were when they saw the most amazing sight. Thorin was in awe as he saw his mermaid flying over the bridge, shooting down an orc while in the air. Her sapphire and gold tail glinted in the sun and the sight seemed to draw everyone's attention, even the orcs. Thorin felt a sense of pride, knowing that it was his One that everyone was amazed by.

Thessa had shot down an orc that was about to strike an elf as she flew through the air, landing back in the water. She followed behind the company as they went over a set of rapids. Thessa vaulted herself over those as well, taking out the the front running orcs as she went. Legolas and Tauriel weren't far behind. They were taking out the orcs that gave chase and ran along the river banks.

The orcs were moving faster than Thessa had anticipated and she could see a fallen tree that hung over the river up ahead. There were orcs spilling across it, ready to set upon the incoming dwarves. But Thessa pushed herself down to the bottom of the river, going under the company and propelling herself over the fallen tree. She took out two orcs on her way over and hit the water on the other side. She swam back against the current, firing two more arrows and taking out all but one remaining orc, which Thorin took care of.

There were a few more fallen trees that hung over the water as they went, each having an orc or two poised to attack. Thessa had now taken the lead and was dispatching the orcs that were the closest and biggest threats first, then leaving the others to Tauriel and Legolas who had caught up now. She saw Legolas standing on two of the dwarves heads as he was carried down the river, shooting orcs as they came. He soon returned to the banks, however, to help Tauriel.

An orc had come up behind him as he was fighting two other orcs. Thorin saw the orc and threw an orc ax at the creature, bringing it down. Tauriel came upon another orc that was about to fire an arrow at the prince and held a knife to its neck.

"Tauriel, wait. This one we keep alive," Legolas said. They abandoned the chase for the dwarves and brought the orc back to the palace for interrogating. Tauriel watched the remaining orcs follow after the company.

* * *

They had traveled down the river a few miles, the current carrying them faster than the orcs could run. However, the water began to slow and they lost the current.

"Head to the shore!" Thorin called. The company began paddling slowly to the sandy river bank and crawled out of the barrels. When everyone was accounted for, Thorin started to walk down the bank. "On your feet," he ordered.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding!" Fili yelled to their uncle.

"There is an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving," Thorin pressed.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close," Bilbo replied.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it," Balin said, becoming quite pessimistic.

"So we go around," Bilbo suggested.

"The orcs will run us down," Dwalin interrupted, "sure as daylight, and we have no weapons to defend ourselves." Thorin walked over to Fili and Kili.

"Bind his leg. Quickly," he told Fili, who nodded and set about binding the wound. "You have two minutes."

Ori, who had sat the the water's edge dumping the water from his boot, looked up when he saw a shadow fall over him. Dwalin stepped in front of him, holding a large branch as a dark figure with a bow stood on a boulder overlooking the company. He shot an arrow through Dwalin's branch and also used an arrow to knock the rock out of Kili's hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead," he said to Kili as the dwarf bent down to find another rock. The company froze, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, they heard a snap as an arrow zipped through the air and severed the string of the dark figure's bow, rendering it useless. He stumbled back a step, glancing to where the arrow had come from. Everyone looked to see a beautiful brunette mermaid perched on a rock by the river, arrow at the ready.

"No one threatens my friends."


	18. Laketown Blues

"No, it cannot be..." the bowman whispered to himself. "Your kind was wiped out long ago..." He gazed at Thessa, a real mermaid, right before his eyes.

"I know you believe my kind to have disappeared, but we merely went into hiding, and for good reason," Thessa replied in an almost rehearsed fashion. "Now that your bow is useless," she eyed the snapped string, "you need to have it fixed or replaced."

"And how might I do that?" the bowman asked, clearly restraining his anger. Balin caught on quick and jumped in to salvage their situation.

"You are from Laketown, are you not?" Balin inquired with a small smile. The bowman nodded to him. "And that barge over there, that wouldn't happen to be for hire would it?" Balin gave him a hopeful look. The company all glanced over to the barge that floated in the lake water just a little bit away.

"No one enters Laketown without permission from the master," the bowman stated. They were running out of time, and Thessa was becoming impatient.

"What is your name, sir?" she inquired sweetly, her bow long since set aside. The man looked to the mermaid, still transfixed by her tail each time he saw it.

"Bard," he replied curtly.

"Well, Bard, my friends and I are in quite a hurry. If you help us across this lake and acquire some weapons and provisions, we will make it well worth your while," Thessa offered with a confident smile. Bard thought about her offer, his family could definitely use the help. But he didn't want to run the risk of being discovered and jailed, either.

"I can ferry you across the lake and help you find supplies, but it will cost you," Bard eyed the dwarves. Thessa knew that the company didn't have much coin left between them, so she had to pull some extra weight to make the deal go through.

"They can give you the coin they can spare, and for the rest... I will owe you one favor," she offered. The company was about to shout their protests when Bard strode over to her, extending his hand.

"You have yourself a deal, my lady." They shook hands, cementing their bargain, and Bard waved the dwarves over to the barge. They all stepped onto the barge, Thorin counting heads to make sure they had everyone. He counted thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. He turned around to see Thessa still sitting on the rock at the river's mouth.

"Thessa," he called over to her. "We are leaving, are you coming?" Thessa looked over to the company, shaking her head.

"No, but I will need my arm band back now," she replied. Ori whipped his head around after he heard her answer.

"You're leaving us again?" he gave her a horrified look. Thessa realized he thought that she meant she was leaving them once more.

"No, Ori!" she placated. "I don't have any clothes to change into, so I will swim alongside the boat." Sighs of relief met her ears, making her smile. She was happy to know that they would miss her that much, should she leave. She shifted her gaze back to Thorin, motioning for him to toss her arm band over. He did not like the idea of her owing a favor to a stranger. He couldn't help but feel like that would come back to bite them in the ass at some point.

Thorin huffed and took the gold band from his inside pocket, lightly tossing it the twenty feet over to the mermaid. She caught it easily, slipping it back on her arm. He watched as she dove into the water with her bow and arrows. The company searched the waters for where she had gone, only for her to resurface beside the barge.

"Hi, boys," she giggled at their startled faces. Bard smiled slightly at the mermaid, shoving the barge forward. They were now headed to Lake town and the farther they went, the colder the water became.

Thessa was swimming lightly beside the water craft. It was easy to keep up, but the water was becoming very cold. She shivered slightly, rubbing her hands over her arms. She saw Thorin give her a worried look, but she waved him off, diving deeper into the water. The visibility had dropped dramatically. There were rumors that some of her kind had moved to freshwater, but she never truly believed that. Besides, it was much too cold for a mermaid to live here permanently. She couldn't see very far through the water, but she could sense the fish nearby.

"Will you get the mermaid's attention?" Bard asked Balin as he steered around some rocks. Thessa heard splashing behind her and looked back to see a hand in the water. She poked her head out of the water to see Balin motioning for to come over.

"What is it, Balin?" The white-haired dwarf pointed his thumb over to Bard who was looking their way.

"My lady, I think it would be best if you would meet us in the town while we go through the inspection gate," he explained. Thessa nodded. That was a good idea.

"Where should I meet you?" she asked.

"I will have my eldest daughter, Sigrid, bring you some clothes by the far East pier," he explained. "Go behind the old fishing shack and you will see a rundown pier. No one goes there anymore, so you should be safe to change there." Thessa nodded her head. In the distance she could she the inspection gate Bard spoke of. She waved goodbye to the company and dove under the water.

She went far enough down that she could not be seen, but that also meant that she couldn't see very well either. She travelled father east, toward the old pier, dodging large rock formations. She faintly heard a shrill sound in the distance. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought there were dolphins in this lake. She stopped to look around when she heard another shriek. She should get to that pier quickly! She turned back around to continue when she saw a rusty harpoon pointed at her chest.

"Not so fast, kelp-eater," a shrill voice rasped. Through the gloom Thessa could see what looked like a mermaid, but nothing like her or her people. This one had a dull, grey tail and very pale skin. She had sharp teeth, as if they had been purposely filed to a point, and sparse, black hair. Thessa tried to back away, but there was another rusty, metal weapon against her back.

"Who are you?" Thessa asked with wide eyes. Instead of an answer, she only received a hiss from multiple figures around her. She felt a rope wind around her hands and the mermaid behind her pushed her took her bow and arrows and led her deeper into the lake where she could no longer see. She heard the shrieks from earlier and realized why they sounded like dolphins. They were using the same clicking and shrieking sounds to navigate the dark waters.

They swam for what felt like forever, but she was eventually brought to a halt. Everything was black and she could only sense the water that moved around her from the other mermaids.

"Your highness," a voice rasped. "A kelp-eater, from the Rhûn sea." Thessa felt the water shift quickly, and she knew a figure was very close to her now.

"One of Meveria's people, is it?" the other voice responded. This voice wasn't as shrill or raspy as the others. "What has brought you here?" Very direct, Thessa rolled her eyes.

"I was traveling on land, but I had to swim for a short distance to reach my destination," she explained. "I had no idea that there were merfolk in this lake." Thessa shivered aggressively. They were so deep in the lake now and she had lost feeling in her fins and hands. Shrill laughs echoed around her.

"We have been here for over a thousand years," the voice on front of her said. "I left my cousin in the Rhûn sea when she took the throne." Thessa gasped. Her mother had a cousin? Why was it that her mother seemed to have so many secrets? "She wanted to uphold the ancient ways. Protect all the little sea creatures rather than eat them. But I grew tired of eating those water weeds. So she banished me," the voice hissed. Thessa assumed since this voice had been her mother's cousin that she must also be the ruler of these merfolk.

"I am s-sorry, you grace," Thessa bowed her head stiffly, not knowing if any of them could even sense it. "I would n-not have trespa-passed, had I known the lake was oc-occupied." She was racked with shivers now and her teeth were chattering. "I just want to return to the s-surface, to my companions."

"There are others here with you?" the queen asked.

"Not merfolk, just dwarves and a hobbit," she explained. She heard some voices behind her whispering about what they thought hobbits might be.

"You may leave on one condition," the queen rasped. Thessa felt the water circling her and knew the queen was moving around her. "Bring me the head of the master of the town above."

"You want me to kill the master?!" she cried. "I can't do that! I won't!"

"Very well then," the voice hissed from behinds her. "Guards! Take her to the pits!" Thessa panicked, there was no way she would survive any longer down here.

"No, wait!" she pleaded.

"Yes?" the queen cackled.

"I-I'll do it." she gulped. She would agree to whatever she needed to in order to get out of there. She would never be coming back tot his lake, so she thought a little white lie wouldn't hurt. She felt the rope around her hands loosen.

"Girls, take her to the surface," the queen ordered. She was yanked by the arm back to the surface, but she was so cold now that her whole body felt numb. She needed to find the pier still.

"C-can you take me to th-the East p-pier?" she begged.

"Yesss," one of the guards hissed. She could feel the water getting slightly warmer and she could start to see a little better now as well. However, she felt sluggish and tired now, and just finding the strength to swim was an arduous task. Eventually they reached the East pier, but the lake mermaids had to drag her the rest of the way. She could still hear their hissing and shrill screeching, but it seemed so far away. Soon she didn't feel they're presence at all, and she floated in the water below the pier. The cold was all she could feel, her mind was slow, and she could no longer find the strength to move her arms or tail.

* * *

Thorin sat at Bard's table, discussing plans with Balin and Dwalin. They craned their neck around when they heard the front door burst open.

"Da, I can't find her," Bard's eldest daughter said frantically. "You told her to go to the East pier didn't you?" Thorin was the first out of his seat, and he rushed to stand in front of the young girl.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Thorin growled. The water was ice cold and it had been over an hour since they had seen Thessa. "I'm going to look for her." He moved toward the door, but a hand on his shoulder quickly stopped him.

"No," Bard said, looking down at the dwarf king. "The master's spies will see you, I will go." Bard took Sigrid with him back to the East pier, dodging the spying glances of the other townspeople. They made it to the pier and behind the fishing shack, but there was no sign of the mermaid. Bard and his daughter scanned the waters for a fair few minutes, straining their eyes. Bard was giving up hope after a while and looked down to his boots with a heavy sigh. That was when he caught a flash of blue between the slats of wood that made up the pier.

"Sigrid!" he called his daughter over. "I found her, but she's under the pier. I don't think she can hear us." Sigrid had a panicked expression on her face, wringing the dress she held in her arms.

"What do we do, Da?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll have to jump in and get her, stay here," he told her. He strode to the end of the pier, looking around to make sure no one had seen them. He kicked off his boots and shed his coat, diving into the dark water. He swam through the icy water to where they had just been standing, and found Thessa's body, frozen and unmoving.

"My lady!" he called to her, shaking her. But Thessa wasn't responding. They had to find a way to warm her so that she could regain consciousness. They couldn't carry her back to their house while she still sported a shining blue tail and fins. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to the edge of the pier. He hoisted himself back onto the rickety dock then reached down to pull Thessa out of the water.

"Sigrid, get some blankets from the house and bring them here. Quickly!" he called. Scooping Thessa up in his arms, he carried her into the fishing shack. There wasn't much there besides nets and hooks, but there was a chair in the corner. He took a seat in the chair and pulled Thessa up to sit on his lap, her head lolling onto his shoulder. He rubbed her upper arms and tried to use his own body heat to warm her.

"Da! I've got the blankets!" Sigrid announced, coming over to them as she entered the small shack. She laid them over Thessa's upper body and wrapped a few around her long tail. Sigrid left the shack again to fetch her father's boots and coat from the edge of the pier. Bard continued rubbing Thessa's arms, waiting to see if she would come to. After about ten minutes, Thessa began to stir and Sigrid had returned, only to leave again to fetch the dress she had left in the house when she went for the blankets.

"My lady, can you hear me?" Bard asked. She started shivering violently, but couldn't get any words out. She looked up from his shoulder with heavy eyes to see him looking down at her. Bard was mesmerized by her sea blue eyes. Her lips were blue from the cold and he felt the shivers wrack her body. It had been years since he had held a woman like this, and he had to admit, it was beginning to bring old sensations back to the surface. He slowly leaned down to her, wanting to press his lips against hers.

Thessa was still having trouble forming coherent thoughts, but she could tell that Bard was trying to kiss her. Surprised, she jerked her face away, trying to scramble out of his arms. Bard was unable to hold onto her and Thessa flopped onto the floor with a thud. She was still shivering and tried to use what energy she had left to trade her tail a pair of legs. Bard watched in amazement at her fins turned to feet. Thankfully Thessa was wrapped in blankets to cover her modesty.

"I am so sorry, my lady," Bard said to her, hanging his head slightly. "I don't know what came over me. Please forgive my poor behavior." Thessa looked up to him from the floor.

"I-Its ok-kay B-bard, we m-m-mermaids can h-have that effect s-sometimes." She gave him a weak smile, shuffling further into the mass of blankets.

Bard shook the indecent thoughts from his mind when Sigrid returned with the old, brown dress that once belonged to his late wife. He got up from the chair, replaced his boots and coat, and moved to the door of the shack, instructing Sigrid to bring Thessa back to the house when she was dressed. He walked slowly back to his house, letting the cold air clear his bind and calm his racing heart.

* * *

The dwarves were sitting by the fire, worrying about Thessa. They were arguing with Bain to tell them how to find the East pier when they heard the door open. They saw Bard come in, but no one else was with him. Thorin angrily strode to the bowman, grabbing the front of his shirt roughly and bringing him down to his level.

"Where is she?" he growled. Bard was concerned by the dwarf's behavior. This one seemed to react the worst when it came to the mermaid, he noted.

"Sigrid is helping her change into a dress, and then she will bring her here," he explained. "She was ice cold when we found her and had to use blankets to warm her up." Bard himself was rather cold and wanted to change out of his wet clothes. He yanked his shirt out of Thorin's hand and stomped back to his room. A few minutes later, the door opened again, this time with Sigrid and Thessa. Thorin bolted to Thessa's side, wrapping her in his arms.

"What happened, _**zaglamrâl**_?" he asked, leading her to sit in front of the fire. The rest of the company made room for her as she sat down. She was still shivering and had little energy as it was, and talking seemed to drain her. She reached her hands out of the many blankets wrapped around her to hover close to the flames. Thorin saw how blue her hands were and how badly they shook. He sat down directly behind his mermaid, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his cheek atop her head.

"M-m-mer-mermaids..." Thessa mumbled. The company gave her confused looks. "In-in the lake," she clarified. Now the confused looks turned to shock.

"But you barely lasted two hours in the water!" Nori cried. "How could there be mermaids in that dark lake?"

"They w-were different-t from my k-kind. Sh-sharp teeth, they used s-sounds to s-see in the dark," she stammered. They had made it obvious that they didn't care for the warm, saltwater mermaids by the way they had treated Thessa. "I had to m-make a deal, to g-get away." She felt Thorin's chest rumble with a growl against her back.

"What did you agree to?" he asked, pulling her closer to his chest.

"They wanted the head of the m-master of Laketown," she said. The company all took in sharp breaths while Bard's daughters gasped.

"You can't!" Sigrid cried.

"I know," Thessa replied, feeling tired again. She leaned heavily against Thorin, her eyes becoming heavy. "I'll never see them again after this, so it will be okay..." She yawned heavily and her eyes slipped closed. Thorin noticed his mermaid fall asleep and laid her down gently by the fire. He wrapped the blankets more securely around her and got up from the floor to rejoin Balin and Dwalin at the table.

He saw Fili reassessing Kili's injured leg. Kili was getting paler by the hour, but insisted he was fine. Thorin heard the door to Bard's room open and close. He watched the bowman prepare to leave the house again, this time to get the weapons he had promised them. Sigrid later showed Thorin to her room where he could lay Thessa once she was warm enough. Thorin thanked her and scooped up his mermaid, taking her to the bed and tucking her in between the sheets.


	19. Promises, Promises

Thessa opened her eyes slowly, regaining her bearings. She looked around the large room she was in, glancing at the piles of gold all around her. Where was she? She was still cold, but she forced herself onto her shaky legs, trying to balance on the shifting gold coins. She spotted Thorin atop a large throne, crown in place, holding a glowing gem in his hands. She made her way over to him, stumbling the whole way.

"Thorin!" she called once she had reached him. He looked up slowly, his eyes glazed over. "Thorin, where are we?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"We are in the great halls of Erebor." He looked back down to the jewel in his hands, ignoring her. Thessa tried waving her hand in front of him, but nothing seemed to work. Thorin, however, caught sight of the arm band on her arm. Thessa had been wearing the leather top she had fought in when they left the woodland realm, bearing her arms for him to see. He rose out of his seat, grabbing her arm roughly and ripping the arm band off of her.

"Thorin!" she yelled, surprised at his harsh handling of her, and the fact that he had taken her arm band. He gazed down at it.

"Gold..." he whispered, eyeing it hungrily.

"Thorin, I need that back!" she said, reaching out to take the band back. Thorin quickly brought his hand up to block her attempt and shoved her back, sending her tumbling down a pile of gold. She had landed in a giant puddle of water, that was conveniently placed in the middle of the large chamber, causing her tail to break forth. Having no arm band, she could not control the shift. She saw Thorin look down at her with his glossed over gaze.

"Gold..." he whispered again, this time staring at the gold scales in her tail. Thessa tried to use her arms to pull herself away from Thorin, but he stalked over to her and grabbed her by the base of her tail, hauling her backward. Thessa sprawled her arms out, trying to find purchase on anything that would help her get away.

"Thorin, stop!" she begged, tears slipping down her cheek. He was facing away from her, still dragging her up to the throne where a set of pliers now lay. Thessa's eyes widened and she began thrashing her tail around, trying to wriggle free.

"No! No, stop! Please, no!" She clawed at the gold around her.

"Thessa..." she heard him say. She thrashed about even more violently.

"Thessa!" he called out again. She closed her eyes tight, not wishing to see what came next. She felt his arms on her biceps now and he was shaking her.

"Thessa, wake up!" She opened her eyes, seeing Thorin in front of her. She clambered away from him and out of his arms. She fell off the bed she had been in and quickly got to her feet. She was about to head out the door when Thorin snagged her arm, pulling her back to him. She struggled against him, but Thorin pulled her into his embrace and whispered into her ear.

"Be calm, my love, it was only a dream," he said softly, stroking her hair. "I'm here, don't worry." Upon hearing the strong baritone voice whisper sweetly into her ear, Thessa snapped back to reality. She realized it was only a nightmare that she conjured up in her mind. She relaxed into her soulmate's arms and took in a deep breath, smelling a mixture of pine and coal. She had decided that Thorin smelled like the pine trees that probably grew in the Blue Mountains as well as coal residue, no doubt from the mines. But it was a nice smell, a familiar one now.

"What did you dream of, _**zaglamrâl**_?" he whispered gently, still running his hands through her long hair. Thessa didn't want to tell him what she dreamt. She didn't want him to think that she feared what the treasure in Erebor might do to him.

"Nothing important, just reliving the kidnapping is all," she lied. Thorin didn't believe that. He saw the way she looked at him when she finally opened her eyes. As if he was the nightmare itself. But instead of pressing the issue, he let her be.

"We are going to be leaving for the armory soon," he informed her. "The weapons Bard returned with while you were asleep were a disgrace to blacksmiths everywhere." She smiled slightly at his jest, pulling back from his chest to look at him. Sometimes she still couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she FIND her soulmate, but damn if he wasn't one of the most handsome men, or dwarf rather, that she had ever laid eyes on. It had been a while since they had any time alone, and Thessa did not intend to waste that opportunity.

"How soon are you leaving?" Thessa asked, looking into Thorin's deep blue eyes with an innocent smile. She brought her hands up to brush through his long hair just behind his ears. Thorin's eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the feeling of her hands in his hair.

"As soon as the bowman drops his guard, we make for the armory," he responded, resting his hands around her hips and pulling her flush against him. He looked down at his little mermaid, at her teal blue eyes and his courting braid in her hair. Thessa ran a hand slowly through his short beard, slightly trailing her nails down his cheek. She saw Thorin's eyes darken, tightening his hold on her hips. Thessa brought her hands back up into his hair and brought his head down roughly to capture his lips.

Thorin was slightly surprised by her brazenness, but decided not to question it. He growled lowly and furiously returned her kiss. He brushed his tongue against her lips and Thessa's soft gasp in return granted him entry. Thessa gave a breathy moan as their tongues tangled with one another and Thorin's hands moved from her hips to grip her behind. She could feel that strange tingling again, and she wanted to know more about what Thorin had spoke of down by the river at the Carrock.

Thessa dropped her hands down to his shoulders and gently pushed him back toward the bed. Their lips were still locked in a fiery kiss as Thorin took a few steps backward. He didn't know where she was leading him, but Mahal save him, this woman would be his undoing. The backs of his knees hit the bed and Thessa gave him a gentle shove, causing Thorin to fall back onto the small bed. Thessa gave him a seductive smile that set his blood aflame. He watched her pull the skirts of her dress high enough to move onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"Thessalia," Thorin growled, gripping her hips again. Thessa bent down to his lips again, kissing him voraciously. She felt that place between her legs begin to nearly throb now. She ground her hips down against Thorin's and heard an almost feral growl rip from his lips. Before Thessa could blink, Thorin had flipped their positions, now hovering over her. He dipped his head down to her neck, planting heated kisses along her jawline and collar bone. Thessa gave a breathy moan when Thorin placed more of his weight onto her.

"Thorin," she sighed, gripping her hands in his hair, pulling slightly on the thick locks. Thorin groaned, grinding his hardness against her, when he heard her say his name like that. Oh how he wanted to show her everything she had been missing, everything he could do to her. He shifted onto his right side slightly, trailing his left hand up to grip her breast through the dress. Thessa gasped at the sensation, feeling Thorin's large hand massaging her. He moved his hand further up into her hair, feeling his braid there.

Thessa pulled Thorin's face away from her neck and back up to her lips, kissing him with renewed vigor. Her hands moved to his back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Thorin inhaled sharply at the bite of her nails, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. In fact, he rather enjoyed his bed partners on the more feisty side. However, it seemed that any maidens he had been with only wanted to lie on their backs and let him do all the work, never wanting anything different or exciting. But he felt Thessa's nails digging into his skin through his tunic, drawing back up to his shoulders and moving into his hair. As a little experiment, he ground his length against her hip and squeezed one of her perky breasts. He felt her grip tighten in his hair as she gave a loud moan, kissing him with more passion than she ever had.

Thorin smiled devilishly into the kiss. It seemed Thessa might like things a little rough as well. Thessa could hardly stand the throbbing between her legs now, she needed some form of relief! She felt Thorin pull away from her then, breaking their kiss. She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as Thorin picked her up by her waist to stand her upright. He yanked her to him, crushing their bodies together and Thessa captured his lips in another steamy kiss. She felt Thorin turn them and force her backward until her back hit a hard wall.

Thorin pressed her body between his and the wall, running his hands down to her backside. He roughly yanked her legs up to wrap around his waist and he ground his hard length into her center.

"Thorin!" Thessa gasped, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. Her head was spinning now and coherent thoughts had left her long ago. She could feel his manhood pressing against her and her blood boiled. She moved her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his face toward her even more as she kissed him with everything she had. Thorin was supporting her weight with his forearms and Thessa could feel his strong biceps against her sides. She had always preferred more muscular men, or at least to look at more muscular men, and Thorin was heavily muscled under that deep blue tunic of his.

"Thessa," Thorin groaned, moving his lips down to her jawline. "We need to stop..." He planted hot kisses down her neck, making her softly moan his name into his ear. Thorin shivered slightly at the breathy way she said his name, but he tried to mentally shake himself of the lustful haze. "I have to... leave soon..." He said between the open-mouthed kisses he placed on her neck and slightly behind her ear.

"Stay," came Thessa's breathy reply. She needed Thorin, she needed to feel him, to rid herself of this throbbing between her legs. Thorin's kisses to her neck became slower and less frequent until he eventually brought his head up to look at her.

"I wish I could, _**zaglarmâl**_ , believe me. I want nothing more than to make you mine right here against this wall. But I must go with the company," he said, slightly breathless still. "We need weapons and we need to be ready to leave without the bowman noticing or he will try to stop us."

"I understand," Thessa said. She gave him a lazy smile, her cheeks red and lips swollen from his bruising kisses. Thorin gave her a soft kiss on the lips, setting her feet down on the ground. He had to catch her though because her legs buckled underneath her as soon as he had let go. He gave her a cheeky grin and lifted her into his arms. He placed her on the bed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Get some more rest, princess. We'll be back before you wake again," Thorin said softly, laying her back against the pillows. Thessa nodded, even though she had no intention of going back to sleep. She was far too awake now for that, but she acted like she was going to rest, for his sake. Thorin placed a small kiss to her forehead and watched Thessa close her eyes. He turned toward the door, adjusting himself slightly in his pants, and quietly strode across the room. He really needed a quick dip in the lake, he thought. He shut the door behind him carefully and pivoted back toward the main room. The company was all silent and giving him knowing smirks.

"What?" he grumbled, moving through the crowd of dwarves toward Balin, who sat at the table.

"Oh, nothing, laddie," Dwalin said with a sly grin. "We're just glad you and lass were enjoying each other's company." The company burst into laughter around him. He felt his cheeks get hot at what they were insinuating.

"Nothing happened, we were discussing important matters that do not concern you rabble," Thorin defended. This caused even more laughter and Glóin came to pat him on the shoulder.

"Oh, aye, lad. Aye," the red-bearded dwarf said with a chuckle. Thorin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Balin.

"Has that bowman left?" he asked quietly. Balin gave him a stiff nod.

"Left near ten minutes ago, instructed his lad not to let us leave," Balin said. Thorin looked over to where Bain was leaning against the far wall, watching them.

"Gather round!" Thorin called to the company. "We make for the armory, be swift, be silent." Thorin saw their heads nod and they began to follow Balin toward the door. Bain quickly jumped up to try and stop them but Dwalin held up the make-shift hammer Bard had brought them.

"Sit down, boy" Dwalin ground out. Bain took a step or two back, not wanting to engage with the angry dwarf. He watched them leave and he began to panic. What should he do? What was he going to tell Da? He watched his sisters join him in the main room from where they had been resting in their Da's room. The three of them watched the dwarves pick their way toward the armory from the window when they heard another door creak. The whipped around to see Thessa leaving Sigrid's room.

Thessa saw their panicked expressions and knew she would have to calm them down. She went to sit by the fire and motioned for the children to follow her. They sat by her side and waited for her to speak.

"I know you are probably worried that the company has left," Thessa said. She saw them nod worriedly. "Don't worry about them," she smiled. "They know what they're doing and they are only going to get enough weapons so that they can defend themselves once we leave town." Thessa saw them relax a little, but they were still anxious. The youngest one, Tilda, moved closer to sit closer to her.

"Are you really a mermaid, my lady?" she asked quietly. Thessa smiled at the young girl. She could tell this one was very curious.

"Yes, I really am a mermaid, but you cannot tell anyone," she said with a smile. "And you can all call me Thessa, no need for formalities." Bain and Sigrid gave her a grin, scooting a little closer.

"Will you tell us a story, Thessa?" Tilda asked quietly. "Ma always told us stories to calm our nerves." Thessa glanced down at the young girl. How could she deny such a request? She smiled at Tilda and patted her arm softly.

"Of course, Tilda," she began. "I will tell you my favorite story that my mother told to me when I was young." She saw their grins and watched them shift into a more comfortable position. "Once upon a time there was a young mermaid. She lived in the Great sea to the West and had beautiful, long green hair and a golden tail."

"Green?" Sigrid asked surprised. Thessa smiled and nodded, continuing with the story.

"She lived alone in a small sea cave with no family and no other mermaids around. This little mermaid was the only mermaid, you see, and didn't know where she had come from or what she was. She watched all the little sea creatures for years, looking for one that might look like her. But she never found one." Thessa saw their sad looks and chuckled slightly. That was the same way she felt when she heard her mother tell the story.

"One day, the little mermaid became so tired of searching around the sea cave, that she left the area and ventured into the open water beyond the reef." Thessa paused to watch for their shocked faces but saw none. It hit her then that they did not know the rules of the sea. "Going beyond the reef can be very dangerous," she added for clarification, "and the green-haired mermaid set off into open water. She swam for days and days, not seeing a single living thing around her. Finally, she saw something in the distance. It was small and looked like a little fish. But as she waited for it to come closer, the shadowy shape of the fish grew larger and larger. Soon the shape was enormous and hundreds of times her size!"

The children gasped, imaging such a large fish. "It was a blue whale," Thessa continued. "And it sang a deep sad song as it swam by. The young mermaid asked the large whale why it was so sad, and the whale, who was actually a very young whale, told her that he had lost his mother."

"Aww," Tilda said sadly. Thessa saw her almost teary eyes and pulled her to sit in her lap, wrapping her arms around her little waist.

"The little whale and the little mermaid became the best of friends that day, traveling everywhere together and never leaving each other's side. Through the years, both the whale and mermaid began to change, turning into young adults. The whale could hear the deep slow songs of the girl whales far away. The mermaid could tell that he was sad and asked him why. He told her it was because he wanted a family , but he didn't want to leave her. But the green-haired mermaid told him she would go with him to look for his soulmate and never leave his side. Eventually, the whale had found a pretty girl whale that he adored and they soon had a young baby whale of their own. The mermaid had stayed with them, becoming best friends with the young calf and the small family. The mermaid grew old over time, watching her friend grow old and pass on. She watched his son grow to be a big strong whale and start a family of his own.

"She watched many generations pass by, always protecting and living amongst them. Soon it was time for her to pass on, she told the whales that her spirit would always watch over them, keeping them and their kin safe. The whales were sad to see her go and prayed to the sea god, _Ulmo_ , to not let her sweet nature and love for their kind slip from the world. And _Ulmo_ heard their prayers. He took one of the old mermaid's green hairs and made the strong kelp that grew near the shores. He took one of her fallen gold scales and created a beautiful and magnificent trident. With that mighty trident he gathered all the pearls he could find amongst the sand, turning them into beautiful mermaids, each with different colored hair, eyes, and scales. He told each mermaid to watch over a particular animal in the sea, and that animal and their kin would be theirs to protect. He found a mermaid with long brown hair, which was the only one with a few gold scales, and gave her the whales to protect.

"The whales gave her the name ' _Cetavia_ ' and she was the closest the first mermaid ever had to a daughter." The children around her were enraptured by the story, all having shuffled closer to her until they were all perched in front of her on the floor. "My family line is called _Cetavian_ ," she explained, seeing the realization dawn on their faces. "Now, I don't think there is any truth to that story, but my mother told me it was the story of the first mermaid and how our family line is the purest descendent from her." Thessa smiled proudly at that thought. She knew she wasn't better than anyone else, but the story always filled her with a sense of pride.

Unbeknownst to those inside the small house, Bard had returned, finding the information he sought on a old tapestry. He had heard the dwarves use the name 'Thorin' and he had known he had recognized the name from somewhere. He found an old dusty tapestry in a shop in the market, depicting the line of Durin. He had rushed back to the house to confront the dwarves when he saw his children huddled next to Thessa as she told them a story. He had to blink his eyes a few times, picturing his late wife. Thessa wore one of her old dresses and had the same chestnut brown hair. He felt his heart clench as he saw Tilda sitting in her lap and Sigrid and Bain at her feet, looking up at her from the floor. She was a vision, sitting there with his children, perfectly filling the role of mother and wife that he had briefly imagined her to be. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he watched them through the window. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, and he was sorry that he hadn't kissed he in the old fishing shack.

He heard Thessa finish the story and decided that it was time to figure out where those dwarves had gone. He opened the door and saw their surprised faces, Bail scrambling toward him.

"Da," Bain said quickly. "I tried to stop them!"

Bard nodded to his son and flew back out the door, Thessa on his heels. They made their way down to the town center when they heard shouts and a commotion. They pushed through a crowd of people to see the master's guards had rounded up the dwarves. They watched the master step out into the gathering of people, looking down at the group standing before him.

"What's the meaning of this?" the master asked, turning to a guard.

"Caught em stealing weapons, sire," the guard reported. The master nodded to him.

"Ah, enemies of the state, eh?" he concluded.

"Looks like a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire" Alfrid, the slimy right-hand man of the master. His thick unibrow twisted in a sneer.

"Hold your tongue! You do not know to whom you speak," Dwalin stepped forward from the company. "This is no common criminal, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." All eyes turned to Thorin and Thessa couldn't help but feel slightly giddy when people spoke highly of her soulmate.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor," Thorin stated proudly, stepping out from the group to speak. The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves at this information, and Thessa was straining to see and hear what was happening. "We have come to reclaim our homeland," he rumbled, eyeing the master. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake, this was the center of all trade in the North," he raised his voice. "I would see those days return, we relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The crowd erupted in joyous shouts. Hugging each other and sending their praises to the dwarves. Thessa felt Bard push past her and through the sea of people to stand closer to the dwarves. She followed him, not wanting him to do anything stupid.

"Death!" Bard shouted. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragonfire and ruin." The crowd fell silent as the bargeman spoke. "If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard now stood in front of Thorin, speaking to him directly.

"You can listen to this naysayer," Thorin addressed the townspeople, "but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The towns people cheered at that, much to Bard's dismay.

"All of you, Listen to me!" Bard shouted to the crowd. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those that died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king, so driven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!." Bard threw a sidelong glance at the dwarf king behind him.

"Now, now," The master interjected. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor who failed to kill the beast!" He pointed a chubby finger at Bard.

"Its true, sire," the slimy sycophant piped in. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shoots, each one missing its mark." Alfrid sneered at Bard. The bowman strode back up to Thorin, staring him down.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain," he said to the dwarf king. Thorin looked up at the man, a fire in his eyes.

"I have the only right," his deep baritone voice rumbled. He turned away from Bard to face the master. "I speak to the master of the men of the lake, will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you..." the master began, "Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, great king under the mountain!"


	20. Talents Worth Mentioning

The master of Laketown had offered the company rooms to stay in for the night. Everyone would get to sleep in an actual bed for once, even if they had to share those beds with another dwarf or hobbit. They had full access to whatever weapons they needed and a feast was being prepared for them in a dining room. Thessa had of course gone back to Bard's home with him, to apologize for the crowd's treatment of him and to say goodbye to his children.

She was on her way back to the company from the other side of the town when that rat, Alfrid stopped her. She was about to walk through a doorway, but the man stuck his arm out in front of her.

"Oi! I don't remember there being any whores allowed in here," he sneered. Thessa looked up at the man, shocked that he had thought she was some loose woman. Alfrid's sneer increased as he looked her up and down. "You would of course be welcome to stay with me, my lady." He got closer to her and she took a few steps back. Her back hit a wall and Alfrid leaned in toward her, his hands placed on the wall on either side of her head, effectively caging her in.

"I would suggest you back away now," Thessa gave him a cold look, refusing to look like a scared maiden.

"And why should I do that?" he sneered. Thessa could hear the sound of the company rustling around and a few of them had peeked their heads out of the window to watch her and Alfrid.

"To save yourself from the embarrassment," Thessa said with a smirk. Alfrid looked taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly. He reached a hand down to graze her breasts, but before he could, Thessa grabbed his hand, stepping easily to the side and twisting his arm behind his back, forcing him to his knees.

"Ay, ay, stop!" Alfrid squealed. Thessa pressed harder on his bent arm, causing Aflrid to squeal out again.

"Apologize," she said darkly. Alfrid only grunted in response. "Apologize, you greasy snake!" Thessa demanded, pressing hard on his arm.

"Agh! Okay, alright then! I'm sorry, I apologize," he begrudgingly conceded. Thessa released him and she heard cheers front the windows above. The dwarves and Bilbo had all been watching their little interaction, and Thessa saw Thorin give her an approving nod and a smile. She stepped past the still kneeling Alfrid and up into the rooms where the company had gathered. Alfrid looked at her retreating back with disdain. The master would be hearing about this.

"What a show, lass!" Balin chuckled and greeted her with a hug. Thessa gave a hearty laugh, hugging the old dwarf.

"Thank you, master Balin. I felt like he needed to be taken down a few pegs, to be honest," she smiled. She watched the company move to take their seats at a large table that was overflowing with food and ale. Kili looked very pale and walked with a slight limp. Thessa looked at him questioningly and he gave her a reassuring smile, although it didn't reach his eyes. She would talk with him later about that, she concluded.

She felt a hand take hers and she looked up to see Thorin smiling at her. He lead her toward the head of the table, placing her in the seat beside him. The dwarves all seemed to want to take this chance to celebrate their almost victory over the quest for the mountain, for tomorrow was Durin's day. Thessa saw that most of the food constituted pork and fish, so she gathered up what few leafy greens were available; not like the dwarves would miss them.

"Hey Kili," Fili said to his brother, clapping him on the shoulder with one hand and raising his tankard of ale in the other. "Remind me never to pick a fight with Auntie Thessa." The company burst into laughter at that, Ori softly elbowing her in her arm. Thessa however, didn't think it was very funny. The idea of marriage was still an extremely sensitive subject between her and Thorin. Thessa all of a sudden didn't feel like celebrating. She and Thorin hadn't spoken about marriage since their argument at the Carrock and she didn't feel like rehashing it now. She pushed her chair back and headed for the room the she was to share with Thorin.

The company all fell silent as Thessa got up. All eyes turned to Thorin for an explanation. Thorin sighed, not wanting to get into this at the moment. As she walked around the table, Dwalin caught her arm.

"Lass, we meant no harm," the battle-worn dwarf mustered a smile smile. "You haven't had much to eat recently, and if you stay, we promise there'll be no more talk of such things." Thessa considered his offer. She gave a slight nod and moved back around the table to her seat by Thorin. The dwarf king gave her a small grin when she returned, taking her hand in his under the table.

"We do not have to worry about certain things for a while, **_zaglamrâl_**. When the time comes we will discuss those matters, but for tonight, eat as much as you can, for we depart in the morning." he said softly so only she could hear. She offered a relieved smile and imperceptible nod of her head, diverting her attention back to the plate of greens in front of her. Land plants tasted nothing like the sea plants back home, they almost tasted like metal sometimes and had a strange leathery texture to her. Regardless, she ate as much as her stomach would allow and enjoyed watching the dwarves drink and sing old war songs.

She had a glass of the wine that was provided, enjoying the fruity flavor and slight burn from the alcohol. They didn't have wine in her kingdom, so she didn't anticipate the effects this little drink would have. After her third goblet, she was laughing and clapping along with the merriment, truly enjoying herself. Thorin only leaned back in his chair, watching the action with a bemused smirk. He glanced over at the mermaid beside him, seeing her flushed face smiling brightly. Her head turned and her sea blue gaze connected with his. He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He watched a devious smirk start to form on her face and then felt an small hand on his knee. His eyes widened just a bit as he looked at her, seeing her eyes twinkle slightly with mirth.

Thessa lightly traced her fingertips slowly up Thorin's thigh. She watched him grow tense and clench his jaw, diverting his attention back to the company. Maybe it was all the wine, but damn if she didn't feel invincible right now. She liked the feelings that Thorin stirred in her each time they kissed, but it was high time she showed him who exactly he was dealing with.

Thorin felt the small hand graze the inside of his thigh, extremely close to where his desire for her was manifesting itself. He never had cause to dwell on it, but he knew that the line of Durin had a history of being well-endowed, but not in the monetary sense. He also knew Thessa had no way to gauge just how well endowed he was, having never been with a man, but he felt a sort of pride in knowing that small fact for himself. He felt her fingertips lightly graze his length, drawing in a sharp breath. He eyed her beside him, a sultry smile now on her face. She was looking at him as if she were a predator and he her prey.

Thessa was racking her mind for ideas on how to get him alone. She decided the best way was to rile him up, leave the table herself, and wait for him to follow. Granted, she had never tested her skills against a real man, but how different could he be from the sponge coral she had practiced on? She had been taught everything she could possibly want to know about pleasing a man, as had every other mermaid, so that she would be ready when her Call came. The Call was something each mermaid felt only once in their life. It was a strong pull that lured them out of the water in seek of a mate. They only occurred on each mermaid's birth moon and only in the spring. But she was still young by her people's standards, so Thessa really hadn't worried about her Call coming anytime soon. She pondered for a moment on whether she should share that bit of information with Thorin. A blush crept up her cheeks when she imagined trying to explain it to him. No, she would wait a while before she told him.

She resumed her task of teasing the dwarf beside her, running her index finger up and down his length. Hi jaw was clenched tight and his hands were in fists under the table. Thessa smirked again, knowing it was working, and gripped him fully in her hand. Thorin gave a slight jump at the contact, trying to remain composed in front of twelve dwarves and one hobbit. He glanced over to her and felt her hand tighten slightly around him. His eyes slipped closed for a moment at the feeling. What was she doing to him? he thought. He opened his eyes when her hand suddenly released him.

Thessa smiled at him before she pushed her chair back, wobbling slightly on her feet. "Well boys, I think I will retire for the night!" she called out over the laughter and shouts of the company. They all turned to her, wishing her a good night and went back to their singing and feasting. She turned back to give Thorin one last sinful look, biting her lip as his attention was only on her now. She walked around his chair, running her hand across his shoulders as she went. Thorin's lust-filled eyes followed her to the stairs, watching as she ascended them and heard her feet pad down the hall to their room. He sat there at the table for a few moments to regain his composure.

Thessa entered their room, smiling at how her plan was falling into place. She listened for footsteps in the hall, and a few minutes later she heard them. She smiled, knowing he was walking quite quickly. She busied herself with turning down the bedsheets when the door was flung open. She glanced up at the dwarf in the doorway. His eyes were hooded and dark, eying her bent form hungrily. He strode over to where she was, coming up directly behind her. He gripped her hips roughly, yanking them back against his, and his right hand moved to wrap around her waist as he pulled her up and her back was flush against his chest.

"You are going to pay for that, love" he whispered harshly in her ear, his lips grazing the skin there. Thessa shivered at the feeling, loving when Thorin tried to show dominance over her. Poor fool, she thought with a grin. His right hand snaked up her torso, gripping her breast through the dress. Thessa moaned softly, letting her eyes slip closed. Thorin massaged the ample mound for a moment before Thessa remember why she brought him up here. She opened her eyes again, pulling out of his embrace to face him. Thorin gave her a confused look when she pulled away, only to be roughly shoved by the woman onto the small bed.

Thessa grinned devilishly as she opened her mouth to sing. Thorin heard a small tune escape her lips, gazing at her in slight shock. The melody was a short one, but sweet and sultry nonetheless. He moved to sit up, but found that his limbs would not obey him. He tried moving his arms and legs, but he had no control over them. He panicked for a moment before glancing back up at his One. She was smirking, watching him panic on the bed. She reached behind her back and started to undo the laces that held the dress closed.

His paralyzed limbs forgotten, Thorin watched as the dress slowly slipped from Thessa's frame, pooling at her feet. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath and he ran his eyes over all her naked glory. As it would seem, mermaids didn't have any hair except for that on their heads, which was quite different from dwarf women, but Thorin found it extremely sexy. She had a few small scars, most likely from fighting or training, and freckles dotted along her light skin. She wasn't pale by any means, but she wasn't overly tan like he was. He watched her slink over to him, throwing a leg over his hips to straddle him.

"Thessa," he breathed, loving the way her ample chest bounced slightly. She didn't say a word and he watched her untie his trousers. He wondered for a moment if she was really doing what he thought she was doing. His mind was racing now with reservations. He was supposed to show her the time of her life, show her all the things he could do to that little body, but not in Laketown! No, he would take her in the king's chambers in Erebor, covered in silk sheets and hearing her cries of his name echo off the cavernous walls and lofted ceiling. He tried to wriggle away, but it was pointless. Her song had rendered him paralyzed for the time being. The most he could do was wait now.

While Thorin's mind was racing, Thessa had pulled his boots off along with his trousers and socks. His tunic remained in place, but his lower half was as naked as the day he was born. His hard length stood at attention, aching to be touched, and he felt the hardened peaks of her nipples drag along his thighs. Thessa saw a few drops of liquid dribble down from his tip and wrapped her lips around the head of the shaft to taste them. Thorin groaned loudly at the feeling of her lips on him. Few women had done this to him, but he loved it when they did. Thessa ran her tongue all around the soft skin at the tip of his member, deciding the taste of him wasn't terrible. She took all of him into her mouth and watched Thorin growl as he hit the back of her throat. It seemed that even though he touched the back of her throat, there was still more of him outside her lip's reach. She took a breath and relaxed her throat, letting him slide even further down as her lips encompassed all of him. Thorin moaned loudly at the feeling. No one had ever been able to take him that deep. He wanted to tangle his hands in her hair, but he still couldn't command his limbs.

Thessa bobbed her head up and down over his shaft, only taking in his whole length every so often. She swirled her tongue around the tip and saw his eyes clench shut. She knew he was probably getting close and so she kicked it up a notch. She hollowed her cheeks ever time she pulled back from his hard length, creating suction as she went. Thorin's head thrashed from sided to side as she quickened her pace, bobbing her head rapidly.

"Love, stop," he panted, eyes still shut tightly. "I can't hold on much longer," he groaned through clenched teeth. Thessa smiled wickedly and added a hand to the base of his hard cock, pumping him in sync with her mouth as it moved up and down. Thorin took in a sharp breath and roared loudly as she felt hot liquid shoot from the tip of his length. She took him deep, swallowing every bit of him as he bellowed his release. When he finally relaxed, Thessa slowly drew him out of her mouth, using her tongue to make sure there was none of his seed left behind. She looked up to the dwarf king, seeing his chest rising and falling rapidly. Thorin panted for breath, reveling in the aftermath of one of the best orgasms he had ever had.

After a few moments he opened his eyes, gazing down at his smiling mermaid. She looked very pleased with herself and moved up to lay next to him. She sang a sweet melody into his ear and he began to regain the feeling in his arms and legs. Once he regained control of his arms, he leaned up to remove his tunic and then wrapped them around Thessa and drug her up over him to rest against his chest. He was still breathing heavily, but had calmed down a bit. "Where did you learn that?" he panted slightly, running his hands over her bare back. She had never been with a man, and yet she was able to make Thorin feel like a randy dwarfling. She only chuckled at his question, nestling her head under his chin. Her long, soft hair draped over his arm and he moved it to lay against his side. He ran his fingers over his braid in her hair, smiling to himself. How did he get so lucky? he thought. He had resigned to thinking that he would never find a wife and would let Fili take over as heir to the throne when he finally passed. But now, now he had a gorgeous mermaid wrapped in his arms and he couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on his face. He loved this moment and he loved this woman more than he could say. He only wished that they could discuss marriage sooner, that way he could rest assured that she would become his queen and stay by his side for the remainder of his days.

"Thorin?" Thessa sighed against his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her long locks.

"Yes, princess?"

"How are you supposed to fit inside me later?" she asked honestly. He was very long and very thick as well, and Thessa was worried about the pain that come with something that size being shoved inside her. Thorin, however, gave a soft chuckle.

"Do not worry about that, my love," he whispered. "When the time comes, I promise to be gentle and I assure you that you will enjoy every moment." He let his rough hands travel down the soft skin of her back to firmly grip her behind. Thessa jumped slightly at the contact and felt a small tingle from the way his hands held her. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my name and begging for more," he whispered into her ear. She leaned her head up from his chest and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Thorin groaned into her mouth, tightening his grip on her rear and pulling her tighter against him. She deepened the kiss, letting her tongue trail along his bottom lip and then wrap around his tongue. They kissed with a fiery passion for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. The broke apart suddenly and Thorin threw a blanket over them to cover her modesty.

"Come in," he called, seeing Balin creak open the door. The old dwarf blushed slightly, seeing their leader and his One obviously nude but wrapped around each other under a blanket. He averted his gaze to the far wall as he spoke to his king.

"The lads are all in bed now and we packed everything up for the journey tomorrow. Just thought I would inform you," Balin reported, still not meeting Thorin's gaze.

"Good. We will leave after first light," Thorin concluded. Balin gave him a nod and quickly turned to leave the room. Normally, Thorin never would have let any member of the company see him like this, but some devious part of him wanted to show off, to show everyone that Thessa was his and that only he would be enjoying her attention. The possessive part of him grinned, knowing that Balin would tell the company what he saw.

Balin stepped out into the hallway to see the company's heads all stuck out of their doors down the hall. Balin grinned at them and nodded his head. They all gave small cheers and throaty laughs before returning to bed, eager to resume their journey to the mountain once more.


	21. Home Again

Thessa's eyes slowly opened to the bright dawn, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Still slightly drowsy she looked around her for Thorin, but he was nowhere to be found. In fact, she wasn't even in the room she had fallen asleep in. Instead, she was in her old room in the palace. The coral-covered walls were rich in reds, oranges, and yellows, fish swam by the windows and her kelp bed was just as comfortable as she remembered. Home? she thought. How in Ulmo's name did she get back? And where was Thorin?

"Oh good, you're awake! Now we can start patrols finally!" a voice laughed from the door way. Thessa's heart stopped. Valenia was floating there, alive as ever. Although tears dissolved into the water as soon as they were shed, Thessa's eyes stung and she barreled the mermaid over in a fierce hug. "Whoa!" Valenia chuckled. She looked into Thessa's red eyes, confused. "What's the matter, Thessa?"

"I'm so sorry, Val," Thessa sobbed, clutching her friend's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Its all my fault!"

"What's your fault? What are you talking about?" Valenia questioned, growing even more confused at Thessa's behavior.

"You died! I saw the harpoon of those fisherman strike you! I watched your body sink," she choked out. She looked into Valenia's eyes, only to find mirth rather than sadness. Valenia gave a soft chuckle at her friend, resting her hands on her leader's shoulders.

"Thessa!" she laughed. "Really, what are you talking about? I'm clearly alive and you know that we haven't spotted any men this far out to sea in years!" It was Thessa's turn to be confused now. No fishermen? Then that means she was never kidnapped...

"Do you know where Thorin is?" Thessa asked her, surely he couldn't be too far away.

"Thorin? Thorin who?" Valenia gave Thessa a strange look. Thessa frowned.

"Thorin Oakenshield! The dwarf king of Erebor!" Thessa rushed out, exasperated.

"You mean that group of dwarves that tried to retake the Lonely Mountain from that dragon?" Thessa nodded her head vigorously with a smile. Valenia frowned at that. "We received word from Lord Elrond regarding their attempt just last week, do you not remember?" Thessa shook her head no. Valenia sighed, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. "They reclaimed the mountain, I heard, but these orcs showed up and his whole family line was slain in the battle." Thessa couldn't breathe. She floated a few feet back from her friend, head spinning. He was dead? And Kili and Fili too? Where had she been? She was supposed to stay by his side, to help him! She gave a strangled sob, resting on the sandy floor, clutching her heart. Valenia saw her friend in pain and panicked.

"Thessa! What's wrong?" she gently shook her general's shoulder. Thessa only lay there, shaking and sobbing. Valenia was floored by her leader's weakness. Never had she seen Thessa look so utterly broken. She was their fearless leader, she wasn't afraid of anything! Valenia rubbed Thessa's back, choosing to just sit there beside her while Thessa cried her heart out.

After about an hour, Valenia led her general to the throne room. Thessa knew the way by heart and let her friend tug her along. When they entered the large room, limestone pillars lining the great hall, she saw her mother perched upon the large throne, trident in hand.

"My dear, what has happened?" Queen Meveria asked, glancing worriedly upon her daughter.

"News of the dwarves has greatly upset her, your Majesty," Valenia reported, bowing her head to her queen. Meveria was confused by this. Why would her daughter care for the fate of dwarves?

"What significance do these dwarves hold for you, Thessalia?" the queen questioned, an eyebrow arched slightly at her daughter. Thessa recounted everything that had happened to her since the kidnapping up until the feast the company had in Laketown. Queen Meveria's eyes widened when she mentioned her cousin, Lymera.

"How do you know of my cousin, Lymera?" she asked sternly. She knew she had never mentioned it to her daughter.

"I just told you!" Thessa cried. "They surrounded me in the lake and took me to their queen. She was the one who told me of your relation to her." Thessa remembered the encounter, now curious why her mother had never mentioned her cousin before. "Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin?"

Meveria signed, running a hand over her face. "I only wished to protect you, my daughter," she began. "Lymera was a wretched mermaid, convinced that protecting the creatures of the sea was no longer our duty. She grew tired of sea plants and turned to consuming the herring and salmon." Valenia gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hand. Meveria nodded sadly. "I had just taken the throne after your grandmother had passed," she glanced sadly at her daughter, "And once I discovered my cousin's terrible transgressions, I could not turn a blind eye. I gave her a change to renounce this diet, but she refused. I had no choice but to banish her from our waters, as she was a threat to all who resided in the Rhûn sea. I knew not where she had settled, or if she had survived, but she and twenty others left our shores, never to be seen again."

Thessa processed this information. She looked over to Valenia, who still had a disgusted and horrified expression on her face. Thessa began to wonder about the rest of her mother's secrets. Should she mention her twin brother? Should she wait until they were alone? Would she even answer her many questions, or would she lie to her again? She felt sick nearly from all the spinning in her head, but the most prominent thoughts in her mind regarded her soulmate.

"What do you know of Thorin Oakenshield?" Thessa asked slowly. Her mother and queen remained stoic and seemed to brush off the question.

"I know nothing of the dwarves of Erebor, only that the line of Durin is now extinguished and Smaug the Terrible is vanquished. I care not for the fate of those outside this sea, and you would do well, daughter, to follow my example." the Queen spoke with stern confidence and settled back fully onto her throne, lightly tapping the trident's staff on the floor. Thessa, however, could not let the matter go. There was no way she could dream all of this up! Surely this was just a jest of some kind. She pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her arm slightly, ignoring the confused looks from her mother and friend. Meveria squared her shoulders and looked at her daughter and general of her army.

"Thessalia, you have patrol duties to attend to and the rest of our forces are awaiting your instructions for the day. Please see to it that they have their orders and that you speak not of anything that has transpired here." The finality in her instructions left no room for argument and Thessa slowly nodded. She left the throne room with Valenia by her side. They weaved through the hallways until exiting the castle. They came upon the training flats where the mermaids under her command were awaiting their orders.

"General," they said in unison, bowing their heads to her. Thessa nodded politely to them, swimming in front of the large group of around fifty mermaids.

"I want unit one to patrol the sand flats to the north. Unit two will patrol the western reefs and unit three the eastern reefs. Units four and five will guard the roads to the south and the seagrass flats surrounding. Unit six, the market and the rest of you will patrol the castle and streets within the kingdom. Any questions?" Thessa commanded. The mermaids' silence was answer enough and Thessa dismissed them to their duties. Thessa gave a small smile, she had definitely missed this, her army, her friends, her mother,... her home.

* * *

Óin sighed softly, patting Thorin on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, lad," he said quietly. "I haven't the slightest idea why she will not wake. But we must leave soon." Óin reminded him. Thorin nodded sadly as Óin left the room, gripping Thessa's hand in his. It was dawn when he woke that morning, gently shaking Thessa's shoulder to wake her, but she would not wake. They had tried nearly everything to wake her, and now, hours later, here she lay, fast asleep. They did not have time to wait and they could not bring her with them. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to decide on a course of action.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked softly from the doorway. Thorin glanced up at the hobbit, granting him entry with a small nod. Bilbo came over to Thessa's side, opposite Thorin. "I'm sure she'll wake eventually," Bilbo said, trying to give some sort of comfort to their leader, but also to himself as well. Balin entered next, coughing quietly to get Thorin's attention.

"It's time, laddie. We can spare no more delays," the old dwarf said. Thorin understood the urgency of their mission and slowly rose from his seat beside the bed.

"Aye," he announced. "We move out now. Óin stays here with Kili and Thessa, neither are fit for travel. The rest, to the boats." The dwarf king stomped out the door, unable to bear looking upon Thessa's face, knowing he was leaving her here. Balin followed him out the door and gave the instructions to the rest of the company. Bilbo, however, sat beside Thessa for a while longer, holding her hand and kissing it lightly.

"I'm sorry we haven't had much time to talk recently," he apologized to the sleeping woman. "I've been meaning to tell you something, something important. But, as it would seem, it's quite difficult for me to gather the courage." He sighed, looking down at his lap. "You are always so courageous, Thessa, I wish I had that confidence. The confidence that would allow me to confide in you what happened in the goblin tunnels. I don't really know what it is that I've found, but I feel strange holding on to it for so long. It's-" he laughed, humorlessly, "It's almost as if I can't bear to leave it behind." His thumb and forefinger twiddled the small gold ring in his pocket. He was lost in thought until a knock on the doorframe stirred him from his wandering mind. He looked over his shoulder to see Glóin and Ori standing there, packs on their shoulders.

"Time to go, laddie," Glóin stated softly, glancing at Thessa's sleeping form. "She'll be fine here for the time being, then she'll join us in Erebor when she wakes and Smaug is dead." He nodded his head to himself, confident in his assertion. Bilbo gave Thessa's hand one last small touch of his lips before placing it gently beside her. He followed the two dwarves out of the room and proceeded to pack the few things he still had into a small pack.

* * *

Thessa stood guard by the south gate, quiver of arrows strapped to her back and bow in her hand. Valenia floated beside her, equally armed, eyes always scanning the distant waves for unwelcome visitors. They dared not approach the surface to look above the waves, but rather watched from the sea floor for any strange wakes in the water's surface.

It had been six months since Thessa had awoke in her room, dazed and confused. Her dream had seemed so real. She had no idea now how she had conjured up the extremely detailed dream, but she had been assured by everyone that she had never left, and no fishermen had been spotted in decades. Still, she felt a small emptiness in her heart when she thought about the dwarf king, Thorin. She had sworn that she knew him, that he was her soulmate. But that was a ludicrous thought! Her? find her soulmate? What a notion! She laughed in her head. She had never set foot outside the sea and had never heard her call. There was no opportunity to even see any men, let alone dwarves. The only men she had ever seen was the carved descriptions and crude images one them on the stone tablets in the teaching halls.

There was of course the strange coincidence of her dream involving her mother's cousin, her second cousin. She brushed off the thought, trying to remain attentive at her post. They watched a reef shark circling above them and a few urchins shuffling across the sand below them. It was a normal day like any other. She spoke with Valenia often about the dream, but it became less detailed and more shrouded the more she thought about it.

At dinner, she ate her fill of kelp and sea lettuce. Lord Elrond's envoys had brought a few carts of fresh fruits to trade with in return for pearls and shells. The seawater was not kind to the fruit's delicate skin, but the sweet taste was a nice change from the tasteless plants they grew. Her mother sat at the head of the table, with Thessa on her right. She looked down the long table, seeing the familiar faces of the advisors of the court and her close friends. She smiled and laughed with them, enjoying the banter and stories that always pervaded their large dinner gatherings. Having no need for cups underwater, they raised their closed fists in the air in a toast. Thessa floated up from her seat and addressed the dinner party.

"My friends! Everyday I am privileged to look upon your faces and this beautiful kingdom. I often wonder if there is a better place to be than in your presence." she said cheerfully as those around gave hearty laughs. "I know, however, that there is nowhere I'd rather be than serving my people and my queen in this beautiful place beneath these warm waves!" she finished, raising her fist in the air as the mermaids cheered and raised their fists to her.

"To Cetavian!" they cried in unison. Thessa laughed at their joyous faces. They always toasted at the end of their dinners, always resulting in a morale-boosting cheer for her family line. She smiled brightly at her people and her mother. She was telling the truth in her toast. There is nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

"You do know we're one short," the hobbit said, walking slightly behind Thorin. "Where's Bofur?" he asked. Thorin just pushed forward through the crowd that had gathered to see them off.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin stated simply, eyes set firmly ahead. The company stomped their way down to the docks, ready and packed for the journey.

"We have to if we are to find the door before nightfall," Balin added from beside Bilbo. "We can risk no more delays." The company began boarding a boat that had been set aside for their trip across the lake . Thorin was the first to climb aboard and watched the company all file in. He saw Kili trying to board the boat and thrust his arm out in front of his nephew before he could.

"Not you," he said. "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down." Kili smiled slightly at his uncle, thinking he was surely joking.

"What do you mean? I'm coming with you," he said lightly. His leg hurt like a bitch, but there was no way he was getting left behind.

"No," Thorin countered. Kili was taken aback by the refusal, confusion on his face.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers," he pressed. Thorin looked down at his nephew's pale face sadly.

" Kili, stay here, rest. Join us when you're healed." Kili looked incredulously up at his uncle, hurt in his eyes. Fili came up behind his uncle, having heard the argument.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us, you cannot take that away from him!" he argued fervently. Thorin sighed.

"Fili-" Thorin interjected.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili cried.

"One day you will be king and you will understand," Thorin stated firmly. "I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, even for my own kin or my One." Fili frowned in disbelief at his uncle, pushing past him toward the dock. Thorin quickly reached an arm out to stop him. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company." Fili shrugged his arm off.

"I belong with my brother," he threw back angrily. He joined Kili back on the dock as the towns people began playin trumpets and other instruments to see them off. Thorin looked back at his nephews sadly. Óin would take care of them as well as Thessa and they would join them later, he assured himself. Their little boat sailed away from the town and toward Erebor, to meet Gandalf at the lookout.

"Did you miss the boat as well?" Bofur panted, coming up beside Fili and Kili. He had woken up beneath the dining tabbed after have had too much ale the night before. He had raced down to the dock, only to have missed the boat by a few minutes. Just then, Kili swayed and his legs buckled beneath him.

"Kili!" Fili cried, catching his brother and holding him up. He looked over to Bofur, panic in his eyes. "We need to get him to Óin!" Bofur nodded, throwing an arm around Kili and helping him stumble back toward the master's house where they had stayed the previous night. When they came upon the building they saw Óin struggling to carry Thessa's sleeping body down the front steps.

"What's happening?" Before called to the old dwarf. Óin looked up in surprise, seeing Kili being supported by the other two dwarves.

"That slimy toad, Alfrid, had the guards toss us out!" Óin growled with effort. He was strong, but carrying a sleeping maiden down hallways and stairs was hard work. They hobbled around town, knocking on doors and asking for help. However, despite the warm welcome and farewell the people had given them not long before, refused to shelter them or provide assistance. Finally, they came upon the bowman's home, knocking on the door. The door slowly opened and Bard looked over the dwarves. He was about to slam the door in their face when he saw Thessa in Óin's arms. His eyes widened in worry for the maiden and quickly ushered them inside.


	22. Dragonfire

Three years later, Thessa stood guard with Valenia at the southern gate. As per usual, they watched the water above and lightly chatted through the day. Valenia had just told Thessa a joke about pufferfish, Thessa tossing her head back in a laugh, when Valenia gripped her arm roughly, eyes widening.

"Thessa!" Valenia pointed at the surface water about 300 yards away. There was the outline of five little boats paddling toward them. Thessa reached for the giant conch shell strapped to her waist and blew. The loud, reverberating sound traveled through the water, drawing the attention of their forces. The archers joined their leader at the southern gate, watching the boats slowly drift closer. Thessa gave orders to three of the units to follow her and the others to guard the kingdom. Thessa and Valenia and the three units moved forward toward a rocky outcropping to meet the intruders before they got too close to the castle.

"Wait for my signal" Thessa whispered as they perched behind the rock formations, spying the five boats filled with men and fishing equipment. They could not allow them to harm the fish, nor could they ask them to leave. Death was the only option. So, when the boats came into direct line with her forces, she gave the hand signal and drew her bow. They fired at the men, striking down half of their number. The men suddenly produced shields and harpoons, now ready for further attacks.

"Fire!" Thessa called again. However, the arrows did not penetrate their shields. They would have to fight closer. "Daggers out! Fight closer but stay far enough away as to not get hit. Unit three will be the first to strike, units one and two will stay slightly behind and fire arrows at any men that drop their shields. Go!" They moved out and swam full speed toward the boats. Thessa readied an arrow and propelled herself out of the water and over the heads of the men. She struck one from behind that couldn't get his shield turned quick enough. As she was about to reenter the water, she caught sight of a familiar face. A portly man with a bedraggled face, wicked sneer, and ugly cut down his cheek. That man, Thessa gasped. He was the one who kidnapped her in her dream.

Thessa steeled herself, and reentered the water. Not this time, she growled to herself. "Valenia! Stay back behind the units!" she called to her friend. She snarled as she strung another arrow onto her bow, drawing the string back and dodging an incoming harpoon. She lifted her torso above the water, spying a gap in the shields between her kidnapper and the men next to him. She gave a snarl and let the arrow fly, striking the ugly man in his right hip. He gave a strangled cry and fell into the water where her soldiers fell upon him.

They quickly dispatched the rest of the men as more shields began to drop. Once they had finished them off, they began tipping their boats until they filled with water and sank to the ocean floor. The bodies would be fed to the sharks so as not to leave any evidence of the attack. As gruesome as it was, it was the most practical option. Thessa counted the mermaids and was pleased to note that no one was injured from the attack. Thessa redistributed orders to the units and returned to the throne room to inform her mother of what happened.

When Thessa entered the room, her mother had a knowing look on her face, as if she expected the news. "My queen, there was an attack," Thessa began.

"I am aware," her mother stated. She looked at Thessa with a small smile. "Have you learned anything, my daughter?" Thessa looked up at her, confused.

"Learned what exactly, mother?" she asked. Meveria rose from her throne and came to float in front of her daughter.

"I brought you back here, my dear," Meveria rested a hand on her daughter's cheek. "The trident has the power to do many things, and I used it to reach out to you, wherever you are. I used this dream to show you what you are missing and to remind you why you should return home to us." Thessa's mouth just fell open at her mother's admission. Would the surprises with her ever cease?

"I can't mother!" she cried, wrapping her mother in a strong hug.

"And why ever not, daughter?" Meveria asked, running her hands through her daughter's soft hair. "What keeps you from returning home to your people?" Thessa thought about the question. She didn't recall why she hadn't returned by now. She had been freed from her kidnapper, but why hadn't she returned home? She tried to search her memories for the reason why, but all she remembered was that it was impossible for her to return.

"I... I don't know," Thessa whispered into her mother's shoulder. "When I wake, I promise, I will return to to you, to our people." He mother pulled back to look at her, a smile on her face.

"I know you will, Thessalia. Take care of yourself when you wake, and remember that I love and miss you," the queen said, a slight quiver in her voice. Thessa smiled tearily at her mother.

"I love you too, mother," she whispered as the scene around her began to disappear. Like a drop of ink in water, the castle, her mother, the walls, all started to fade until everything was black. She felt cold all of a sudden and she struggled to breathe. She opened her eyes forcefully and gasped a sharp breath, sitting up from a soft bed.

She looked around her to find that she was in a small room and laying on an equally small bed. Her eyes were still focusing, but she heard crashes and screaming coming from the front room. Thessa rose up on unsteady legs, wearing a dress for some reason, and hobbled to the kitchen. Orcs were everywhere, attacking Óin and Fili while Kili lay in a small bed off to the side, quite defenseless. Two girls were huddled under a table as a young boy tried to fight off another orc with whatever he could find. She watched an orc flip over the table and screech at the two young girls. Thessa immediately looked for some sort of weapon to fight with when a red-haired elf burst through the door, stabbing orcs left and right with her daggers. A blond elf then dropped in from a hole in the roof, most likely made by an intruding orc, and began dispatching orcs as well.

"Legolas!" Thessa called, finally remembering his name. That dream she had fallen into had made her memories of reality slightly fuzzy. His head snapped up to her and he tossed her one of his daggers. She caught it easily and ran to protect the two girls and the boy. She stabbed an oncoming orc through its eye and another across the backs of its knees. As it fell to the ground she finished it off by stomping on his throat, crushing his airway and suffocating him. She backed the girls and boy into a corner behind her and slashed at any orc that dared come close. The other dwarves as well as Legolas and Tauriel finished off the rest off the orcs.

"You killed them all," the boy said softly, looking up at Legolas. The elf was walking swiftly to the door, however, not looking at anyone as he spoke.

"There are others. Tauriel, come!" he called behind him. Tauriel stayed though, glancing down at Óin who was tending to Kili's wound.

"We're losing him," Óin pleaded with the elleth. Tauriel looked back and forth between Legolas and Kili. Legolas didn't wait for the captain as he sprinted out the doorway after the orcs. Tauriel was about to follow him when Kili cried out, clutching his leg. Thessa rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him and cradling his head. They heard boots coming from outside and Tauriel recognized Bofur, who was holding some sort of plant.

"Athelas..." she murmured, as if trying to remember something. "Athelas," she whispered now with realization. Bofur looked at her hesitantly.

"What are you doing?" he asked the elleth.

"I'm going to save him," she whispered to the dwarf, striding back over to the upturned table, righting it so that she could begin work. Thessa was slightly irritated that she wasn't asked to help heal Kili, she obviously could have, but Tauriel was right there with a cure, and the water for Thessa's healing power to work was further away. Thessa shuffled a little to make room for Tauriel as she prepared a poultice from the herb that Bofur returned with. They had shifted Kili over to the kitchen table for treatment, seeing as the little bed has no room for Tauriel to work.

"Hold him down," the elf demanded, approaching the struggling dwarf. Kili was groaning as Óin, Bofur, Fili and Thessa held down his limbs. Bard's daughters even came over to help. Tauriel rubbed the poultice into Kili's wound, chanting in Elvish as she did, and he immediately erupted in pained shouts. Agonizing screams ripped from his throat and he tried to thrash around, but they held him fast. Thessa cringed visibly each time Kili roared in pain, and she could tell that Fili didn't like it very much either.

Tauriel kept her hands on Kili's wound, still chanting as he began to quiet and relax. The angry redness of the wound began to abate and Kili finally relaxed fully onto the kitchen table. Thessa gripped Kili's right hand, bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss as she brushed some of the sweat-soaked fringes of hair from his eyes. Óin, the healer of the company, was amazed and privileged to have seen Elvish healing magic at work and sat there in a stunned state beside Thessa. Fili stood between Óin and Sigrid, each glancing at the other every now and again. Fili gave the girl a grateful nod and a charismatic smile for her help and she blushed in return, ducking her head with a small grin. Kili looked dazed as he stared up at Tauriel as she was turned away, cleaning up supplies.

"Tauriel," Kili whispered to her back. She turned upon hearing his strained voice, smiling softly at the dwarf.

"Lie still," she whispered.

"You cannot be her," Kili sighed. "She is far away. She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world..." Tauriel glanced down at the healing dwarf, not sure how to feel about his loving words. "It was just a dream," he murmured, looking up at the red-haired elleth. He raised a slightly shaking hand to gently brush her fingers, taking her hand in his ever so softly. "Do you think she could have loved me?" Tauriel found it difficult to breathe in that moment, staring down at the handsome, brown-haired dwarf. She laughed internally as she remembered the hatred and disdain she used to hold for both dwarves and mermaids. Oh how things change, she smiled.

Thessa quirked an eyebrow in Fili's direction and he gave her a knowing smile, glancing down at his brother. They were both aware that there was something happening between the elf and his brother, that was plain to see. This time, Thessa arched an eyebrow at him again, but shifted her gaze over to Sigrid, then back to Fili, a smirk on her lips. Fili, however, turned his head with as slight blush, as if he had not noticed the question in her eyes. Thessa smiled at the sandy-haired dwarf. She knew he harbored some sort of feelings for the girl, who was more accurately a young woman, now that she thought about it.

The tension in the air slowly ebbed away. No orcs were breaking through the roof or door, Kili was on the mend, and Thessa was awake again. Óin rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at the woman.

"With all the commotion I forgot to mention it earlier, but we're glad you're awake, lass," the old dwarf gave her a big smile, his bushy beard pulling up at the corners. Thessa grinned back at him, enveloping the healer in a tight hug.

"Thank you Óin," she said with a light chuckle. "How long was I asleep?" Óin glanced to the ceiling as if trying to calculate the time in his head.

"Oh I'd say round about eighteen hours, nearly a full day, lass," he confirmed, nodding at his estimation. "Thorin couldn't wake you this morning and they dared not risk bringing you with them to the mountain. He truly regretted leaving you lass, I could see that it hurt him to do so." Thessa nodded. She had assumed that the company had continued their journey to the mountain to meet Gandalf. Óin was the healer, and Fili was Kili's brother, which explains why they had stayed in Laketown.

"Wait, why is Bofur still here? No offense Bofur," she said with a sheepish smile at the dwarf.

"None taken, lassie," Bofur smiled and laughed, his funny hat swaying with the movement. "It would seem I had too much ale the night of our little feast!" he gave a hearty laugh, causing the others to chuckle as well. "When you and Thorin left, we had ourselves a wee burping competition, which I won, mind you," Fili frowned at that, obviously miffed, "and then we started ourselves another wager-"

"That's quite enough detail, lad!" Óin intercepted. Thessa glanced around at the old dwarf, seeing his cheeks dust a light pink. Óin didn't think the nice lady should be concerned with the crude wagers of the company.

"Where's Da?" Tilda asked Fili timidly. That got their attention right away. Where had the bowman gone?

"I'm not sure, lass," Fili answered, patting the girl's shoulder comfortingly. Thessa hadn't seen Bard since the night before they were scheduled to leave.

"When did he leave?" Thessa asked the group. Fili scratched his chin, pondering her question. He opened his mouth to answer when a great roar came from far away. Then a ringing sound began to chime from the bell tower. Tauriel rushed to the door, sticking her head out to see what was happening.

"We have no time, we must leave," she said, quickly returning and gathering up her things. Fili helped his brother to his feet as they were preparing to leave, knowing what was coming.

"We're not leaving, not without our father," Bain said to the elf. Tauriel turned to him as she helped Tilda into a coat.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" she asked with a spark in her eye. Thessa had hear Tauriel speak in anger, but that was a little harsh, she thought. They all threw on cloaks and grabbed a few supplies as they left the small house, heading for the docks. People everywhere were shoving each other and yelling, scrambling to the boats that listed in the water.

They heard another roar from the dragon and its large form suddenly dipped below the clouds, zooming over the roof tops. It let out a great breath of fire, setting whole rows of houses alight. They tried to paddle the boat they were in faster when it knocked into another boat. They looked over to see the master and his snake, Alfrid, on their own boat, weighted down with the entirely of the town's wealth. Some of the gold tumbled into the water upon collision as the guards roughly shoved the boat past them.

They were slightly shocked, but not at all surprised that the master would only care for his gold and not his people. Said people were still rushing out of burning buildings towards the boats, some jumping right into the icy water, as Smaug circled above the town. Each time he dipped down over the small town, a rolling jet of fire burst from his mouth, scorching the homes and timbers around him.

Thessa watched helplessly as the people dove into the water and the boats, but something in the water caught her eye. Under one of the docks she spotted three heads, eyes just above the water's surface, staring at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who they were. They hadn't forgotten the promise she had made them, to kill the master. They sunk slowly beneath the surface, not a ripple belying their presence. Thessa was jolted out of her train of thought as Bain jumped out of the boat and onto a nearby dock, rocking the boat with his shifting weight.

"He hit it! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili shouted, pointing to the bell tower in the middle of the burning town. Thessa saw a lone figuring, perched in the tower with a taught bow, firing arrows at the incoming beast. It was Bard! Bain had jumped out of the boat in order to fetch the black arrow he had stashed earlier that day. That sole arrow might be their only hope, Thessa thought sadly. She could hear the screams of Bain's sisters for him to come back, and she was about to soothe their worry when she felt wet hands grip her around her waist. Before she could register what was happening, she was hauled out of the boat and into the icy water. She hadn't the time or intention to shift her legs into a tail at the moment, but if she didn't want to drown she would need to. She felt er legs melding together and the scales erupt from her skin, her tail finally forming.

"A bargain was struck!" a voice hissed in her ear. Thessa shivered at the shrill sound. The fire had slightly warmed the water, but not by much, and the dress she wore was dragging on her, making it difficult to swim. She felt jagged metal against her back and throat as she was surrounded by the lake mermaids, if you could even call them that anymore. They were more monsters than mermaids now, Thessa thought.

"I know, but I couldn't kill the master outright! There was no time or opportunity!" Thessa defended. She felt the metal of whatever weapon was at her back slowly cut into her skin, causing her to hiss. Just then, a portly figure dropped into the water about twenty yards away. They looked over to see the man of the hour thrashing about as he tried to re-board his boat.

"There he is!" Thessa shouted. "He's all yours, no need for me anymore!" she said hopefully. The creatures of the lake split up, two to go after the master and one stayed by Thessa, rusty harpoon at her back.

"Not ssso fast, algae-eater," the voice screeched. "You failed usss, and so we will leave you with a reminder of your empty promissses," she hissed. Pain erupted in Thessa's abdomen and she glanced down to see the head of the harpoon sticking out of her torso just above her hip. She screamed in pain as the rusty weapon was yanked back out and the creature swam to rejoin the other two. Blood slowly began to permeate the water around her, making it hard to see. Thessa could heal herself, but it was so cold now and she was losing energy fast.

Each time she tried to move her tail agonizing pain halted her movements. The dress that she wore was heavy and weighing her down. She was sinking further into the depths and she faintly heard a loud splash not far from her. A powerful wave washed over her, letting her know that something very large had dropped into the water. She couldn't see through the bloody water, but she assumed that Bard had brought down the dragon. She smiled to herself as she sank. He had save the people of Laketown, and she was happy to have known him and his children. She knew she wouldn't be leaving this lake, her wound was too severe for her to heal now. She couldn't fight against the drag from the dress and she was beginning to feel numb all over. The light from the fire above dwindled as she drifted further down into the lake. She thought of Thorin, his roguish smile and sturdy build, one last time before closing her eyes. Everything went black and cold as she prepared to depart this world.


	23. Dale

Bard and his son climbed down from the bell tower after felling the dragon, Smaug. Bain led him to where their boat was, but everyone was frantic when they arrived and they were all searching the water. The water was tinted red and Bain noticed that Thessa was missing.

"Where's Thessa?" he asked the group. Their eyes turned to the bowman and his son, momentarily stopping their search.

"Thessa was pulled into the water!" Fili cried. "We dwarves can't swim very well and the water is too cold for Tauriel." Bard felt his heart stop for a second. The red water... that could be from Thessa! Immediately, he shucked his boots, handing his bow to his son, and dove into the water. This was the second time he would be saving a mermaid from the water, he thought. He couldn't see very well through the red gloom of the water, but he figured she would have drifted further down. He pushed himself further into the cold water, spreading his arms out to the side every so often, until his fingers brushed her hair. He followed the long tresses back to her and wrapped his arms around her small body. He kicked back to the surface as he began to run out of breath, hauling Thessa along with him.

Everyone in the boat gasped when Bard and the mermaid broke the surface. Fili and Óin helped him lift Thessa up into the boat. She had her tail poking out of the bottom of the dress rather than her legs, and there was a gaping wound below her ribs and just above her hip. Óin quickly turned to Tauriel, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, lass," he begged. "Can you help her?" While Tauriel hadn't fully warmed up to Thessa, she couldn't refuse her help. She nodded slowly and hovered her hands above the wound. She chanted Elvish words of healing as the wound reduced in size. But as hard as she tried, the wound would not close completely, and blood was still leaking out onto the dress.

"I can't close the wound entirely," Tauriel explained, looking to the old dwarf beside her. "You will have to see to the wound from here." Óin nodded, ripping a handful of fabric from the hem of the dress. He balled it up and held it to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"We have to get moving," Bard panted from the dock. Bain had helped pull him out of the water and he quickly replaced his boots and coat. "Follow the other boats, they are headed for the shores near Dale." The small group in the boat nodded as they made room for the two to climb aboard. Fili and Bofur took up the oars and began paddling after the remaining townspeople.

* * *

Thorin stood beside Balin on the ramparts looking over the fields between Erebor and Dale. They had seen the firestorm rip the town of Esgaroth apart. They knew their friends were probably dead by now, and Thorin's heart felt like it had been shredded to pieces. Both his nephews were there, as was the love of his life, and now they were gone.

He sank to his knees and tears slipped down his cheeks. He pounded his fist against the stone and the company left him with Balin so he could have a moment. They were all teary eyed for their lost comrades, Glóin, Bifur and Bombur especially.

"NO!" Thorin bellowed to the sky. Sobs wracked his body. He couldn't believe they were gone. His One was gone. His nephews were both gone. Óin and Bofur were gone as well. This was all his fault. If he had not listened to Gandalf and began this journey, Thessa might still be alive. Balin rested a hand on his shoulder, offering support without speaking. Thorin shrugged off his hand and stood. He came to the edge of the ramparts, resting his elbows against the stone with his back to his friend.

"Leave me," Thorin growled. He needed to be alone with his grief. Balin nodded silently and went to rejoin the company in the large hall.

* * *

Once their little boat had reached the shore with the others, Bard had taken command of the refugees. People were wailing for their lost loved ones and gathering up what little supplies had made it to the shores. He called for them to start organizing themselves and the supplies they salvaged, and to start distributing what food and blankets they could spare. As soon as they were able, they would trek to the ruins of Dale and settle there for the night. Winter would set in soon and there was a chill in the air, so everyone quickly followed his orders, handing out blankets and cloaks.

Bard heard whispers coming from behind him and saw a gathering of people surrounding Tauriel, the dwarves and his children. He pushed his way through the gathering to see that they had been staring at Thessa's tail. They had brought her to lay on the grass, but they had no way to fully cover her tail from prying eyes.

"Get back!" Bard called. "Yes, the stories are true, and this woman is under my protection. If anyone lays a hand on her, they shall answer to me." He looked directly at Alfrid who was among those gathered around them. He gave a cruel smirk and raised his hands as if he meant no harm. He slunk off with the rest of the crowd and Bard knelt down next to the mermaid.

"Thessa, can you hear me?" he whispered to her. She was motionless and deathly pale from blood loss.

Kili and the other dwarves were preparing a small boat and loaded some supplies. They would travel just a little further up the lake to reach Erebor for they did not wish to stand idly and wait for the townspeople. Kili spotted Tauriel by the water's edge and approached her slowly. He didn't know what he intended to say to her, but he had to say something. Behind him Fili called out.

"Kili, come on! We're leaving!" Fili grunted as they tugged the small boat into the water. Kili redirected his attention back to Tauriel, who had a sad smile in her eyes.

"They are your people," she said softly. "You must go." She turned to walk past him, but he caught her hand in his as she walked by.

"Come with me," he offered pleadingly. "I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." Tauriel took in a sharp breath, turning her head away and reigning in a stray tear that threatened to fall.

"I can't," she whispered sadly. Kili pulled her back to look at him.

" _ **Amrâlimê**_ ," he spoke softly, looking up into the elleth's eyes. She looked at him hesitantly for a moment, not sure if this was good or bad.

"I don't know what that means," she whispered in reply.

"I think you do," Kili said, a small grin forming on his face. They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, searching for whatever it was that was between them. Tauriel's eyes widen slightly and she straightened her back and squared her shoulders, looking over Kili's head.

" _My Lord Legolas_ ," she stated, knowing he now stood behind her.

" _Take your leave of the dwarf_ ," he commanded, narrowing his eyes at Kili. " _You are needed elsewhere_." He understood the misinterpretation he had for Princess Thessalia and her people, but no such revelation regarding dwarves had come.

Tauriel gave Kili a pained expression, and that was all the answer he needed. He gave her a silent, sad nod and turned to help the other dwarves with the boat. But before he climbed aboard, he rushed back to Tauriel pressing his rune stone into her hands.

"Keep this, as a promise," he said with a soft smile, and quickly turned back to the boat and hopped aboard. Tauriel stared at the stone in her hand for a moment, and eventually turning to find Legolas amongst the crowd of people.

Óin had given Bard specific instructions regarding how to care for Thessa and her wound. He even threw in a small death threat if he tried and funny business or if she was harmed in any way. Bard assured the old healer that Thessa would be perfectly safe with him and his daughters, and waved them off. Once again, they felt horrible for leaving Thessa behind, but the woman had a penchant for injuring herself at the worst possible times.

Sigrid and Tilda were cleaning Thessa's wound when they heard her groan. Their heads shot up in surprise and they stopped what they were doing. Thessa lifted her head enough to see her wound. Upon seeing that it was healing but not completely, she let her head drop back against the ground. It was still extremely painful, but she was strong, she could handle it, she told herself. As soon as she was able, she needed to find a way to get home. Maybe there was a river she could take. Surely some river fed into the lake, and she could travel faster by water than by land. But she could barely swim as it were and had to wait until she was healed.

"Thank you, girls," she ground out as she tried to sit up.

"Please, my lady, stay still," Sigrid pleaded with her.

"Forgive me, but remind me of your names?" Thessa asked sheepishly. The girls looked a little hurt that she did not remember their names, but provided them anyway. Thessa nodded in remembrance. Her dream had seemed to last so long, for years even, and many of the small details of their journey had been lost to her. She remembered the important things, but that was all. A shadow fell over them and Thessa looked up to see Bard.

"You're awake," he sighed in relief, kneeling down beside her. Thessa nodded, forcing a smile through the pain.

"I am, but what happened after I fell into the water? Did you kill the dragon?" she asked. She didn't like the idea of harming animals, but Smaug was a danger to everyone and needed to be stopped.

"Aye," Bard nodded to her, "but the town is not a pile of ashes. The survivors are gathering supplies now and we will set out for Dale in a few moments. I have arranged for a rudimentary cart to be made and it will carry you to Dale. Sigrid and Tilda will care for your wound and you may stay with our family when we reach the ruins. Thessa nodded her head at this plan, and then remembered that she still had her tail instead of legs. Panicked, she grabbed Bard's sleeve as he stood.

"Did they see my tail?" she whispered frantically. Bard sighed and nodded.

"It was unavoidable," he explained. "I warned them not to touch you or come near you." That did not make Thessa feel any better, but nodded her head slowly in thanks, her eyes drifting over to the lake. At least she was away from the things in the water. She almost felt pity for them, but then thought better of it. They chose that life for themselves. Thessa focused on returning her tail for her legs and had to concentrate hard on the task. The pain muddled her mind, but she was able to force the change and sighed when she saw the little toes poking out of the dress.

Sigrid and Tilda helped her stand, albeit heavily supported, and placed her on the shamble cart that had been brought over. A kindly older man pulled the cart for them and the girls walked beside her as the caravan moved out.

* * *

When the dwarves' boat reached the shore once more, they hauled it up out of the water and quickly set off for the front gates of the mountain. The gate was in pieces when they approached, great chunks of stone lying everywhere and dust hung in the air. They picked their way over the debris, entering the large hall.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Fili called out, hoping against hope that Smaug had not barbecued their friends. They walked deeper into the mountain, calling as they went.

"Stop!" a small voice called. They saw the little hobbit, Bilbo, scrambling down a causeway and some stairs to meet them. "Stop! Stop, stop!" he whispered fervently as he came to stand in front of the little group. "We need to leave, we all need to leave." They looked at the hobbit with confusion.

"But we only just got here," Bofur countered.

"I've tried talking to him and he wouldn't listen," Bilbo explained.

"Well who do you mean, laddie?" Óin asked.

"Thorin! Thorin, he- he doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he's not been himself, not at all. It's- it's this place, I think a sickness lies upon it," he panted out. Fili and Kili exchanged looks.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" they asked, moving past Bilbo and walking further into the mountain and up to where Bilbo had just come from. The others celled out for the brothers to wait, but they races over a causeway and eventually down a few flights of stairs that lead to a great treasure hoard below. They stopped suddenly, looking out over a vast sea of gold. Mountains of gold that covered the floor. There was no telling how deep the piles were, but one could easily lose himself in it. They spotted a figure that stepped out from behind a pillar and walked across the surface of the treasure.

"Gold..." it whispered. "Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin looked up to see the Bilbo, Óin, Bofur, Fili and Kili standing there, looking down at him. "Behold, the great treasure hold of Thror." He gestured around and behind him. He reached down by his feet and grabbed a large ruby. He hurtled it up to where Fili was, the sandy-haired dwarf catching it with ease. "Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor."

* * *

They reached Dale a little after midday. Bard doled out orders for where to place supplies and directed the families to the few houses and buildings that were suitable enough to serve as shelter. Legolas and Tauriel had left before the caravan had. Where they had gone, no one knew, but Thessa assumed they had gone back to the Woodland Realm.

"Sire!" a voice called from a landing that lead to the roof of an old building. "Sire, up here!" They recognized the voice as Alfrid, who seemed to have pledged his allegiance to Bard, now that the master was gone. Thessa, however, kept a close watch over the wretch. Bard left to see what Alfrid wanted and Thessa asked his children to help her find some water to heal her wounds with. The girls helped Thessa over to a small pond that was nearby, although it was slightly frozen. Tilda found a large rock and Bain helped them heave it into the water, breaking the ice.

"Thank you," Thessa smiled at the children. She dipped her fingers into the cool water, allowing it to sweep down her arm and torso to heal her wound. The children watched as the skin began to knit itself back together and heal without so much as a scar.

"Wow..." Bain whispered, having never seen something like that before. Thessa smiled at them and slowly got to her feet. With renewed strength and the pain in her abdomen gone, it was time to return home.

"Do you know if there is a river that flows south from here?" she asked them with a hopeful look.

"The Celduin runs south from the lake, although I'm not sure how far it goes or where it leads," Bain informed her. Thessa smiled brightly at that. She knew the Celduin flowed into the Rhûn sea, so it must connect all the way!

"Fantastic!" she laughed, hugging Bain. The children were confused by her sudden shift in mood.

"Why is that fantastic?" Sigrid asked hesitantly. Thessa smiled at the girl, taking her hands in hers.

"That means I have a way to return home!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Tilda asked, confused. "What about the dwarves?" Thessa's smile drooped a bit. Yes, what about the dwarves, she thought. Surely they would understand!

"I will write them a note and have your father deliver it to them when they next meet," she concluded. She ushered the children back to their father and told Bard of her plans. He sent the children off to bed so that he could speak with Thessa alone.

"You cannot leave now," he pleaded with her. "Please, winter is coming and the water is ice-cold. You'll never make it more than a mile," he explained. "Wait until spring, when it's warmer."

"Spring?!" Thessa asked in disbelief. "I have a duty to my people and I have been away long enough!" Bard knew he could not dissuade her alone, so he came up with an idea.

"At least say goodbye to your company, they deserve that much," Bard tried. Thessa looked down at her feet, realizing he was right. After all, Erebor wasn't far from Dale.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll visit them in the morning." Bard nodded with a smile and showed her to the house his children had bedded down in. Thessa thanked him and joined the now sleeping children by the surprisingly intact hearth where a fire flickered in the dark. She laid down on a spare blanket and wrapped her arms around her legs to keep warm. Her mind raced with thoughts of home and thoughts of her friends in Erebor. She eventually fell into a fitful sleep and tossed and turned until the light of dawn woke her once more.


	24. For the Lust of Gold

"Balin!" Bofur called as he entered the hall where the remainder of the company was, Fili, Kili, and Óin behind him. The old white-haired dwarf and Dwalin looked up at the dwarves entering the room, unbelievable relief washing over them. Laughter and joyous shouts soon filled the dusty room as the dwarves reconnected. Balin embraced his two unofficial nephews, happy to see them alive, along with Óin and Bofur. However, there was someone missing.

"Where is Thessa?" The laughter suddenly ceased and the company that had reclaimed Erebor looked over the group that had rejoined them, also noting the missing mermaid among their number. Fili stepped forward then to offer an explanation.

"She was wounded, when Smaug destroyed Laketown. We couldn't wait for her to regain her strength, so we left her with Bard and his children to watch over her." Fili held his breath for a moment as he waited for their reactions. He knew they wouldn't be happy that they had left her in Dale, but at least she was still alive, he hoped.

"You left the lass with that bowman?" Dwalin asked incredulously, brows shooting skyward. Thorin would not react well to that information at all, he thought. Dwalin halted his train of thought for a moment and turned to his brother.

"When was the last time you heard Thorin mention the lass?" he asked Balin, an eyebrow raised. Balin thought about the question, mulling it over and retracing the course of events in his mind.

"Not since he found the treasury, I believe." The dwarves and Bilbo all exchanged worried glances. Thorin had noticed the arrival of his two nephews and Óin and Bofur that they had presumed dead, but made no mention of his One.

"He hasn't forgotten again has he?" Bofur asked, hoping he didn't somehow slip back into that state that Thessa had rendered him in when they departed from Rivendell.

"No, no," Balin mumbled in thought. "He was quite distraught at the thought of her death when we watched Smaug destroy Laketown," he supplied. Bilbo caught Kili's gaze as Balin and the others tried to work out what exactly was going on with their king. The hobbit gave the dwarf prince a look that showed his anxiety with the situation and his desire to leave this godforsaken mountain.

* * *

Thessa opened her eyes to rays of sunlight filtering through the cracks in the walls of the crumbling home they had stayed in that night. The girls were huddled close together near the remnants of the fire in the old hearth and Bane was about a foot away from them. Bard lay slumped against the wall where the doorway was, a sword in his lap.

He looked so weary and tired, like all the weight of Laketown's misfortune rested on his shoulders. And now the refugees of that town looked to him alone to lead them out of that darkness. She did not envy that man, but she did have enormous respect for him. That is why she complied with his request to say her farewells to the company in person rather than through a letter.

Thessa lifted herself off the ground, wiping the dust on her hands on the blood-stained dress she still wore. She winced as she felt the still-healing wound tug as she moved. She had no shoes and so she carefully padded over to the door where Bard slept. She tried to ease the door open without waking the small family, but the old hinges of the door creaked as she opened it.

"And where might you be going?" the tired voice of the bowman asked, catching one of her hands in his own. Thessa paused, glancing at his hand around hers, recalling now that Bard had tried to kiss her once, although it seemed so long ago to her. The dream had severely altered her sense of time and reality, making it hard to readjust to the present time she found herself in.

"I'm going to say goodbye to the company," she whispered, glancing at his children to make sure they were still asleep. The bowman squinted and rubbed his eyes, dragging a hand down his face before standing.

"Let me accompany you," he offered. Thessa gave Bard a soft smile and shook her head.

"This is something I must do alone."

Bard searched her face for any signs of doubt or regret or really anything that might lead him to believe that she did not truly wish to leave them. But he saw nothing of the sort. He nodded to her and opened the door some more for them to both step through.

"I am planning on finding Alfrid, so if you would prefer not to run into him I would suggest taking the back road out the eastern gate and following it around until you arrive on the road that leads up to Erebor," he recommended.

"Great, thank you very much!" she gave the bowman a small smile and light hug as well. "Tell them I'll miss them," she nodded her head toward where the children slept. Bard nodded with a sad smile.

"I'm sure they'll miss you very much as well. Good luck with the dwarves, and remember that you are always welcome in our home," he squeezed her hand one last time before heading down a staircase that lead toward the center of the town. Thessa looked around for a walkway or another staircase that might lead her to the eastern gate as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Once she spotted an old crumbling staircase she carefully made her way down it, slipping at the end and earning a small cut on her foot from one of the broken stones. Unfortunately, she did not have time to search for a pair of shoes, and it wasn't important anyway considering she would be swimming home later that day. She slowly made her way through the old streets of the forgotten town and out the eastern gate. Well, it wasn't much of a gate anymore as it was a crumbling archway now.

She heard marching footsteps as she made her way around the outside of the city. It sounded like an army of armor-clad soldiers within the walls of Dale. She hoped it was help from some other kingdom or city of men there to lend aid. Whatever it was, she was sure Bard would know how to handle it, she told herself. It took a while to get all the way around Dale and to the road Bard had mentioned, but she finally made it and tread down the path and up to the from gates of Erebor, checking the makeshift bandage over her wound for fresh blood as she went.

* * *

Bilbo wandered about, battling with himself and the choice he made to withhold the Arkenstone from Thorin. He could give the dwarf king the thing he most desired, but would that only push him deeper into madness? Or would the endless pursuit of the stone drive him there as well, and bring them all along with him?

As Bilbo paced by a window he saw movement from outside the gate. He rushed to the ramparts to get a better look and spotted a young woman with long chestnut hair and a tattered yellow and red dress. It was Thessa! A joyous grin lit up the hobbit's face as he raced to find the company.

He found Bombur first, then Glóin, then Dori, and the rest heard the commotion he made and found him.

"It's Thessa!" Bilbo panted to the gathered Dwarves. "She's here! She's at the gates!" The dwarves scrambled over each other and nearly trampled the hobbit on their way down the front gate. As they made their way down, they spotted the barefoot woman stumbling her way over the rubble that lay at the entrance to the mountain.

"Thessa!" the dwarves shouted as they raced over to her. The mermaid's head whipped up in their direction, smiling at the company. She slipped on a rather large stone and lost her balance while she was distracted and crashed to the floor, tearing her dress sleeve and cutting her arm in the process. She was certainly starting to accumulate wounds at this point, she huffed to herself.

"Thessa!" Kili shouted as he was the first to reach her. The young dwarf helped her to her feet, checking her arm and surveying the wound she had just acquired. Soon they were both enveloped in a massive group hug and Thessa was nearly lifted off her feet. She let out a cheery laugh to cover the pain in her side, she would definitely miss this when she left.

"Hello, everyone," she laughed lightly as they set her down.

"We thought you had died!" Ori nearly shouted at her, relief evident in his features.

"I'm alright, Dori!" she replied with a soft glance at the smallest dwarf.

"I'm Ori," the small dwarf corrected, his face falling a bit at her mistake.

"Oh!," Thessa shook her head in apology. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long!" The company looked at her strangely when she said that.

"What do you mean?" Dwalin asked, stepping forward. "We've only been apart for a couple of days, lass." The balding dwarf gave her a suspicious raise of his brow as he leveled a concerned look at the mermaid. Thessa waved off the question as she turned her attention to the rest of the company still shouting questions at her.

"Your dress, lass!" Glóin pointed to the gaping hole in the side of her dress that was soaked in old blood around it. Thessa looked down at the where her wound was now bandaged.

"Oh yes, I was run through with a harpoon there and couldn't find a new dress before I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" they all practically shouted. A shuffle of boots sounded from behind them and they all turned to see Thorin watching them from one of the causeways above them. He held their gazes as he slowly made his way down the stairs toward where they had gathered. Thessa felt her breath catch as she watched the dwarf king descend. He looked both regal and angry, and she did not like that look in his eyes. He looked almost alien to what she had remembered.

All was silent save for the echoing footsteps Thorin made as he crossed the dusty floor. Thorin stopped when he reached the group, looking at Thessa as the dwarves parted for him.

"Have you come to sing my gold away from me, serpent?" Thorin spat, a dark gleam in his eyes. Thessa was shocked at his word choice. He had never spoken to her that way, not even when they had first met. The rest of the company all had similar looks of shock at their leader and the way her spoke to his One.

"No, I've come to say goodbye," Thessa clarified. All eyes were on her now, looks of hurt, sadness, betrayal. Thorin looked her up and down before he turned his back.

"Good." He took a step back toward the stairs when something caught his eye. There was a light shining on the ground, a reflection from something behind him, something metal. He slowly turned his head, spying the shimmer of gold peeking out from the torn sleeve of Thessa's dress.

"Or perhaps,"he began again, "You would like to return what you stole."

"What?" Thessa asked in confusion. "I haven't stolen anything from you." Thorin stalked toward her, forcing Thessa to take a few steps back. Her foot stumbled over a rock behind her and she crashed to the ground, dust billowing into the air. She looked up from her position on the ground as Thorin came to stand over her. He hauled her up by her arm in vice-like grip, hand curling around her armband. Thessa shrieked as she tried to struggle out of his hold, but Thorin wrangled the golden band off of her.

Gasps came from behind him as he turned around with Thessa's armband in his hand. He let go of the mermaid, letting her fall back to the dusty ground.

"Thorin!" Thessa shouted, pulling herself to her feet, ignoring the sting of unshed tears and pinch from the harpoon wound. "Give that back." Her eyes turned dark with rage and her voice was cold and threatening. No one was going to take her armband, she swore, not even him.

"Thorin," Balin called to him, disappointment clear in his tone. "She did not steal this from you." Thorin cast his glare upon his oldest friend. Brows casting shadows over his unseeing eyes, lips curled into a sneer.

"She may not have, but how did an underwater kingdom come to possess gold and gems? Surely they came from this great mountain!" he accused. He was about to say something else when a stone struck the back of his head, clanking loudly when it hit the gold crown upon his head. He whipped around to see Thessa with two more stones in her hands, the crackling of anger coming from her almost tangible in the air.

"You dare strike you're king?" he ground out as he faced her. He fumed with rage as he stared down the mermaid.

"You are not my king," Thessa growled, eyes narrowed. Her chest was heaving now from how fast her heart was beating, thus causing her lungs to gulp in more of the musty mountain air. With every breath she took she could feel the wound on her side coming apart just a hair.

"Aren't I?" Thorin gave a sneer. "You stray too far away from my side and you'll die." Thessa froze for a moment, forgetting all about that little catch in their relationship. That meant she couldn't leave now. She felt her heart tighten at the thought of being stranded here so far from home. Her people needed her, but there was no way she could convince Thorin to leave this godforsaken mountain hole.

Thorin deposited the golden band into his pocket and produced a knife from his belt as he advanced toward Thessa. The mermaid tried to move back but the rubble was piled up behind her. Unless she could climb backwards over sharp rocks, she had to stand her ground.

"Uncle, what are you doing?!" Fili shouted from behind him. The dwarf king now stood inches away from his One and reached out for the familiar braid in her hair. Before Thessa could jerk back, Thorin had sliced the end of the courting braid off, taking the silver bead at the end with him.

"You are undeserving of this bead, snake," he growled. He grabbed hold of her left arm with his free hand, placing the silver bead in the same pocket as the arm band. Some of the company took a step toward the pair as if to stop him, but halted quickly when Thorin brandished the knife he still held.

"Please, Thorin," Balin gave the dwarf a sad, pleading look. "Don't do this." Thorin brushed passed the company, yanking the mermaid along behind him. Thessa struggled as much as she could to free herself, but the dwarf king had an iron grip. She felt fresh blood start to seep through the bandage and soak into more of the dress. Thorin yanked her up the stairs and down a few different hallways, snagging a golden goblet off the ground on his way. The others followed quickly behind the pair, speaking amongst each other in hushed whispers. They needed to help their friend before Thorin did something drastic that he would later regret once he had freed himself of the gold sickness.

They came upon a part of the mountain that housed holding cells with rusted iron bar doors and no light except that of the torches some of the dwarves carried. As they approached one of the cells, Thorin held the goblet he had picked up against one of the walls where a small vein of water trickled down the wet stone. Once the cup was full, he shoved Thessa into the first cell, and watching emotionlessly as she crashed to the floor, clutching her side. Thorin gave her a wicked sneer as he splashed the water over her exposed legs.

"Thorin!" Both Thessa and the others gasped in shock at their leader. Thessa watched helplessly as her scales came through her skin and her legs fused together, revealing her tail. Once Thorin caught sight of the golden scales of her tail, he took a step forward, only to be held back by Dwalin.

"Haven't you taken enough from the lass?" Thorin scowled at the balding dwarf, swiveling his gaze back to the mermaid.

"You will stay here indefinitely," he announced, his deep baritone echoing off the cool, damp stone walls. Thessa had tears now streaming down her cheeks. She was appalled that her soulmate could ever do something so horrid to her. He was definitely not the dwarf she remembered or fell in love with.


End file.
